Dragon Fusion
by PheonixxNinja
Summary: When Gumball,Darwin and friends are chosen by mystical forces to protect earth they must do all they can to fight while protect their identities watch as they make friends and new enemies (this is a rewrite) (Closed accepting OCS)
1. Chapter 1:The New Kid part 1

"The city of Elmore a place where weirdness is normal,a place where chaos is the least of our worries a place where creatures ranging from walking talking bananas to dinosaurs in modern days,a place of Wonder"

"eh,wasn't that good of a speech" an ape creature spoke in a raspy voice before writing on a piece of paper,"NEXT!" the ape Yelled,a blue cat walked up with a orange fish that seemingly had Legs,

"Ah! My fellow classmates today we would like to introduce you to *Cough*" the blue cat spoke before nudging the orange fish,

"Wha..Oh! Ahem*Deep Voice* The Entertainanator(I have no idea how it's spelled)" the Orange fish continued before pulling out a odd looking device,

"It looks like a bunch of junk taped together" a voice in the class room spoke,

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I SAID!" the orange fish exclaimed throwing his hands in the air,the device slipped out of his fin,flying across the classroom hitting one of the students in the head,

"OW!" the student,yelped,

"Sorry" the orange fish apologized scratching the back of his head(if that were possible)

"I'll give you...AN F" the ape yelled before dismissing the two,

"OH!,c'mon miss simian-" the blue cat exclaimed throwing his hands in the air

"Hold on" the ape known as miss simian interrupted,staring at the clock before the bell rang,"An I'm off the clock and have no interest in you bye" she said before rising from her desk and leaving,

-Lunch Time-

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE GOT AN F!" the blue cat practically yelled throwing his hands in the air,

"Oh come on Gumball it's not that bad" the orange fish said comforting the cat known as gumball,

"I mean c'mon Darwin it's a device that has everything in a child's attention span!" Gumball exclaimed before eating his meal,

"Huh? What were you saying I wasn't paying attention there's a cat being chased by Tina" Darwin said before pointing of into the distance,

"huh?" Gumball Questioned before peering off into the distance the figure was getting closer and closer it revealed to be a orange cat wearing a red hooded sweater,long blue jeans and a chained necklace with a topaz,

"HELP!" the orange cat yelled before running out the cafeteria the T-Rex trailing behind him.

"Uhhhh should we help him?" Darwin asked looking at Gumball before looking back at the door,

"Ugh Fiiiiine" Gumball answered annoyance dripping in his voice before walking towards the cafeteria door and opening it,"HEY TINA JOE SAYS YOU LOOK LIKE THE WHALE GOT HIT WITH AN UGLY STICK!(ya not the best insult but let's leave it be)" Gumball yelled before running back to his seat,

The dinosaur burst through the door roaring stomping towards the banana her shadow hovering above him,

"Dude I said to help him,not send Tina on banana joe!" Darwin exclaimed, glaring at Gumball while crossing his arms,

"Ugggggggghhh ok I'm going" Gumball groaned before rising up from his seat(again) running toward the T-Rex"Hey Tina!" he called out,the T-Rex turned in his direction,"uh...Daisy the Donkeys missing" he lied,sweat dripping from every part of his body,

"What!" the T-Rex roared charging out the room,

"Phew,Thanks Gumball" joe said before walking off,

-2 Minutes Later-

"Ok class there's a new student here I want you to introduce yourself" a large square-like human she had blue hair and wore a light blue gym outfit,"Ok come on out" she called,an orange cat entered the room,

"Hey guys the names Flame...Flame Stormfright" the orange cat walked in he seemed to be wearing a normal gym outfit his topaz necklace was still on,

 **Ok Chapter 1 finished whoooo! This actually a 2 part chapter we'll get to the interesting part later when I get some characters anyways here's the OC form PM ME THE OC FORM! Pheonixxninja OUT!**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Species:(can be half) Example: half cat half dog you know**

 **Color:(Fur,Scales ect)**

 **Look: (eyes, hair, ect)**

 **Clothes:**

 **Personality:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Friends:**

 **Enemies:**

 **Role:**

 **Extra Info:**

 **Element:**

 **Dragon Fusion Mode appearance:**

 **(I will be accepting a few hero OCS so be sure to submit)**


	2. Chapter 2: The New Kid part 2

Hey **dudes Pheonixxninja here with another chapter of Dragon Fusion this is gonna be pretty interesting so without further ado I present DRAGON FUSION CHAPTER 2! Whoop!**

 **Oh! Ahem I don't own the amazing world of Gumball I just own the story**

 _Flame's POV_

"Hey the names Flame...Flame Stormfright" I said casually walking in it seemed as if all eyes were on me, my palms were sweaty I was pretty nervous not cause I was scared don't get me wrong a giant T-Rex was sending me glares," _Oh just great"_ I let out a nervous chuckle as I walked to what seemed to be a blue cat and an orange fish with legs,"uh hey...um I just wanna say Thanks for helping me with the y,know whole T-Rex thing" I said sheepishly scraping the back of my head,

"sure whatever man" the blue one replied calmly it seemed normal to him but I shrugged it off the orange fish nudged my shoulder with his...fin? I guess, He gave me a friendly smile it made me feel calm for some reason

"I'm Darwin,and my brother over there is Gumball" he said cheerfully gesturing toward the blue cat, _He stretched out his fin offering a hand shake I accepted it and flashed a smile,_

 _"Ok class today you will be running laps" the couch said trying to pull of a whistle,_

Racing Track

Flames POV

Every on was lined up reading themselves for the laps to come the couch stood at the side of the track to watch the race"Ok On your marks" the couch started,Everyone kneeled down looking at the track with fire in their eyes,"Get set" The couch continued the students arched their backs up read to make a dash,"GO!" the couch yelled everyone made quick work and dashed across the field,we passed to laps an Iowans already exhausted I soon feel back my hands leaning on my knees while I caught my breath the others would be at the finish line already.

Suddenly I felt a surge course through me as my eyes flashed a bright yellow for a second I made a dash in attempt to catch up but I suddenly became a blur of orange white and red flashing past everyone at impossible speed hitting the finish line in mere seconds,"Woah...What was that" I whispered to myself as the surge disappeared and everything went black,

?

Normal POV

"Ugh...Where am I?" Flame groaned letting out a hiss as a sudden flash of light hit his eyes he reopened them slowly his vision still blurred,

"Flame honey are you hurt!" a voice exclaimed as a figure burst through the doors tears flowing in the figures eyes as they hugged flame,

"Mom?...What happened" Flame asked groaning as a sudden headache began throbbing against his head,

"you fell unconscious during gym class you worked yourself to hard" his mother answered releasing him from her bear hug,"when will he be able to come out" she asked the nurse

"he should be able to come out in a couple of minutes" the nurse answered still examining Flame,"He will be just fine Mrs Stormfright" the nurse finished,

"Please Call Me Jasmine" she said with a smile letting out a sigh with relief,

After school (Cause I got lazy)

 _Gumball and Darwin_  


"Goodbye guys" Gumball waved to his friends as he and Darwin entered the house of the Wattersons their family,they opened the door to find their dad on the couch sleeping with their mom right beside him her head leaning on his shoulder(even Nicole and Richard need their moments),the brothers smiled at this and head upstairs,

"So Gumball what now?" Darwing asked,throwing his back beside the desk holding his fishbowl,

"I don't know dude I was suppose to go to the mall with Penny,but me and you hardly hang out so how about we head to the mall and buy some stuff" Gumball said staring at his Best Friend/Bro, the gold fish smile giving his brother a nod in agreement,"Cool c'mon let's go" he said cheerfully as he left the room,

Elmore Mall

Gumball and Darwin were walking through the mall when they bumped into a familiar cat,

"Oh Sorry Flame" Gumball apologized getting up and dusting off his sweater,

"Ah pssh it's ok I should have watch where I was going" Flame said doing the same,"So what are you guys doing here?" He asked while flashing a friendly smile,

"Oh just hangin out that all" Darwin answered rubbing the back of his head,

"Ya mind if I join? I got nothing better to do" Flame asked

"Sure why not" Gumball said,

Timeskip:Night Time

Everyone soul in Elmore was asleep well almost every soul an odd portal like hole opened above Elmore three lights escaped the portal swirling traveling from house to house

 _Flames House_

Flame was sound asleep tossing and turning in his bed when a yellow beam entered his room it stood still hovering above Flame it looked like a Will O'Wisp as it entered his body a Lightning Symbol appeared on his shoulder,

 _The Wattersons house_

 _Gumball and Darwin were both sleeping soundly Gumball sprawled on the bed a cyan orb entering Gumball's body leaving a snowflake symbol on his left palm,The same happened to Darwin except it was a green orb leaving leaf symbol on his hand,_

 _?_

There was a clearing in some sort of forest but the rest seemed to be surrounded by darkness all that could be seen were glowing eyes,

" .Ready"

 **WHOOOOOOP WHOOOOOP! Another chapter done I didn't add any Ocs not many were offered i wont be able to make a new chapter without a couple OCS the OCS form is on chapter 1 anyway i will be accepting a OCS to add in chapter 3 and as always don't forget to FOLLOW!/FAVOURITE ANNNNND LEAVE A REVIEW PHEONIXXNINJA! Out!**


	3. Chapter 3:Elements awaken:part 1

**Hey dudes PheonixxNinja here with another chapter of dragon fusion I didn't get much OCS but here goes nothin ONWARDS to the story**

 **Ahem oh! I don't own The amazing world of Gumball I only own the story**

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

"KIDS WAKE UP YOUR GONNA BE LATE!"

Gumball's eyes shot open at that as he fell off the bed he groaned in pain before sitting up,"Darwin were gonna be late" he said in a sleepy tone,

"Dude I've been waiting for you" Darwin replied fully awake with his shoes on,"now hurry up we gotta go" he finished helping his brother up,

Gumball headed straight for the showers taking a nice warm bath before putting on his signature tan sweater and grey trousers and eating some breakfast,

"C'mon Darwin" Gumball yelled from downstairs exiting the house and heading towards the bus,

The Bus

Gumball and Darwin were sitting together in their usual seat telling jokes and fooling around with Gumball occasionally looking over towards Penny's seat giving the usual wave or funny gesture,Darwin was still not use to it he always spends his time with Gumball,Flame entered the bus and took the seat at the back the only seat that seemed to be empty,

"Alright is everybody ready?" Rocky asked from the drivers seat before starting the engine,

Conversations and laughs could be heard from the seats Flames seat on the other hand was quiet no sounds could be heard except for the music playing from his headphones,Darwin saw this and nudge Gumball's shoulder and pointed towards Flame Gumball gave a short nod of understanding before calling flame over to their seat,

"Hey dude how's it going?" Flame greeted the two brothers taking his headphones off,

"Well dude you need to make friends I mean even Carrie has some friends" Gumball gestured towards the ghost who was speaking with penny,"I mean we're your friends but we think you should try making some more"

"I guess your right I'll try" Flame said putting back on his headphones,

School

The Students of Elmore Junior High were roaming the halls the teachers were getting their well deserved break it was that time of day were the students would head into the library and reeee-playing some video games,

"DARWIN! Equip the bazooka" Gumball commanded smashing the keyboard with his fingers,

"FOCUS ALL FIRE" Darwin yelled doing the same with his fins,"Tobias stop tapping" he continued earning a glare from the rainbow puffball,

 **Flames Side**

Flame was standing at the back of the school leaning on a tree whistling a soft tune,he looked up at the tree the leaves swaying in the wind,

"Hey!" a voice called out,flames ears perked up and he turned towards the owner of the voice it was a yellow fairy with antlers her eyes sparkling like jewels,"Gumball told me about you I'm Penny"she greeted stretching a hand out offering a hand shake which he Accepted

"Uh hi" he said before retracting his hand and putting it back in his pocket,

"What's with the gloomy mood?" she questioned quirking an eyebrow,

"wha..I'm not gloomy just not use to this school" he answered scratching the back of his neck,

"Uh-Huh so what about when you were at the mall?" she continued,

"wait how do you know about that?" he asked in shock his curiosity rising

"Gumball told me but that not the point" she said putting a hand on his shoulder,"if you wanna fit in just Be Yourself" she finished before walking off,

"HEY!" he called out,she turned around waiting for what he was gonna say,"Thanks..For the advice" he gave a friendly smile,

"No problem" she said as she continued walking off,

" _Be Yourself huh" he thought a smile curved itself across his lips,_

Strange Place

"are you Their ready?" a voice said its eyes gleaming through the dark

" dark one will rise soon they must be ready" another voice replied,

Miss Simians Class

"ALright class we have another transfer student please come introduce yourself" Simian said gesturing for the student to come in,

A white cat entered the room she didn't seem shy she was wearing a blue shirt and a black skirt she looked taller than Gumball,"Hi Everybody I'm Lucy Jackson" she greeted in cheery tone she seemed to have a strange symbol on her right palm,she then sat next to Carrie trying to bring up a conversation with the ghost

"Anyways class today will be learning about the Evoulution of People" Miss Simian started earning groans from the class,

Timeskip:End of School

Gumball and Darwin were walking home they were done with their detention so they were pretty bummed,

"hey Darwin I know it weird but do you have one of these on you?" Gumball asked showing him the snowflake on his left palm,

"Ya it's weird it showed up last night" he answered showing him the leaf symbol on his fin,just then a portal opened up below them sucking them in

-unknown-

"Ughh my head" Gumball groaned rubbing his head,"Darwin you ok" he questioned his brother who groaned in response he examined around his surrounding he saw flame and the new student Lucy? Was it?,they got up and looked around in confusion,

"Hey anyone here" Lucy called out the clearing seemed empty except for some odd floating Wil'O Wisp like things that soon manifested into large creatures,

"Welcome Warriors"

 **Wow Phew 2 chapters in one day for those of you who don't know what I'm talkin about I have another story which I wrote a new chapter for the OC today Belong to Lexboss anyway be sure to submit your own OC and as always FOLLOW/FAVOURITE/ANNNNND LEAVE A REVIEW PHEONIXXNINJA OUT! Next chapter will be out soon so please be patient PEACE! OUT**


	4. Chapter 4: Elements Awaken:part 2

**Hey duudes PheonixxNinja here with another chapter Of Dragon Fusion this is the 4th chapter of the story we last left our heroes in a mysterious place anyway be sure to submit your OCS but enough stalling ONWARD! To the story**

 **ZZZzzzz...wha-OH! Ahem I don't own the amazing world of Gumball I only own the story OCS also belong to their rightful owners**

* * *

"Warriors?" Flame questioned dusting his hoodie off,"You must be mistaken were no Warriors" he said still confused at the current situation,

"Heh heh but your the Chosen Ones" the creature replied, it was a large Fox it's fur was yellow with streaks of gray curving like clouds in a wild patterned it eyes gleaming with a yellow-green color,

"Yes you have been chosen to defend this world" a panda like creature said it had a large curved staff and it's eyes shut like a wise old monk some sort of vine was holding it up,

"Wait wait wait! How's this happening and why us were just students of Elmore Junior High!" Lucy exclaimed

"It is not are chosing who his chosen" An angelic figure with pink wings appeared its piercing white eyes making it seem blind,

"These little whipper-snappers need a history lesson" an old rhino marched in it had an odd white color with a deep blue horn it's eyes glowing a faint cyan color,"Shall We?"

"Alright!" the creatures said in unison their eye began to glow before they and our heroes we teleported to an odd place

"Long Ago there were two forces light and darkness together these forces brought balance to the world but many wanted the power for themselves many have tried but only few made it pass the trails now I know what your thinking who were these few well they were the chosen ones,These chosen ones were not after the power for themselves but for their people they fought in the name of Honor but even the most honorable can have corruption,Among these heroes were two brothers Yin and Yang these brothers were powerful and worthy to control the powers of light and darkness,but the elements made one fatal mistake by chosing on of the brother for Yang had other plans he planned to destroy humanity and reshape the world to fit his sickening image when Yin found out about Yangs true intentions he was already to late,Yang had already begun so Yin gathered the warriors together and Formed the Dragon Fusion as a result of this Fusion the warriors inherited elements each powerful,Together they defeated Yang,Yang vowed to come back one day and complete his plans that is why the warriors manifested their element into Gaurdians who shall teach the next generation and once again defeat the dark lord"

"Ok...so let me get this straight" Flame began looking at the Gaurdians,"We are suppose to fight a Mega Powerful dark lord" he finished

"Ya that pretty much sums it up" The giant fox replied,

"An how are we suppose to do this exactly?" Gumball questioned an eyebrow raised in curiosity

"just like the Warriors each of you will go through a trail or stage to prove your worthy your powers will either come to you when the time has come or when a task is met" The panda answered,

"This is confusing I have so many questions" Darwin said rubbin his head,

"Questions can wait right now you need to head home" they said as their eyes began to glow suddenly our heroes were at their homes,

 **Timeskip:** _The next day:_

Gumball and Darwin were on the bus at their usual seat doing their usual routine,Flame was sitting at the Back having a conversation with alan,Lucy was chatting with Penny and Carrie the bus was lively everyone was having fun when the bus came to a sudden stop everyone was confused by this they weren't even near Elmore junior high,

"Hey Rocky what wro-" Gumball was cut off by a shadow hand grabbing him and Darwin and dragging them out all the student began to panick and ran out the bus only leaving Flame,Lucy and Penny to follow after the hand,they came across a shadowy figure dressed in a cloak it hands gripped tightly around the brothers Neck,

"LEAVE GUMBALL ALONE!" Penny yelled transforming into her dragon form shooting a torrent of Flames at the figure the figure realesed the brothers and vanished,"Gumball are you ok!" she exclaimed running towards the blue feline,

"Ya I'm ok Darwin you ok?" Gumball asked trying to catch his breath,

"Ya dude I'm fine" Darwing replied,

The figure reappeared and began to chant in a strange language dark hands began to appear flying straight towards the brothers and penny who barely dodged it the figure casted more Suddenly Black fire balls were being hurled at the brother,

"Ok Darwin time to test the powers" Gumball said and outstretched his hand it began to glow faintly before frozen spear like shards appeared before flying straight towards the fireballs,The attacks clashed in an explosion before disappearing

"Alright"Darwin said running towards the figure his hands resonating a faint glow before he punched the figure with amazing strength sending him flying into a nearbly tree the figure rose up and vanished again,"I thin we b-"Darwin was cut off by a fist land straight I'm his face sending him flying into the bus,

"Darwin!"Gumball exclaimed before glaring at the figure who wasn't there anymore,"Where'd he go" Gumball questioned looking around

"Gumball watch out" Flame yelled stretching his hand out a sudden bolt of electricity flew out almost hitting the figure who vanished once more before appearing in front of Flame and sending him back with an unknown force causing him to hit a nearby tree and fall unconscious before Turning to Lucy and doing the same he then turned his attention back to Gumball who was about to send icy shards at him he vanished once again and appeared in front of Gumball a dagger in his hand,Gumball didn't have time to react when the figure was about to strike a stream of flames hit it head on Gumball turned to see penny in her dragon form firing the stream of flames at the figure the figure vanished again and appeared behind penny sending her back with the same force he used on the others

"DIE! You stupid fairy!"the figure said in a demonic tone before raising the dagger,penny closed her eyes waiting for the impact but it never came she opened her eyes and put her hand over he mouth Gumball had blocked the strike causing the date to impale him Gumball punched the figure with a cold punch before sending a shard towards him the figure teleported out of the way,Gumball fell to his knees penny catching him and place his head on her lap,

"Oh Gumball why" Penny asked tear forming in her eyes as she hugged the blue cat,

"Because...I...I...Lo..ve..you...Penny" Gumball answered weekly crouching up blood placing his hands on her cheek,

"I love you too Gumball" she sobbed before they shared a kiss Gumball's then began to freeze up,"Gumball don't go Gumball!" she exclaimed Gumball's wound then began to glow faintly,They were then surrounded by a freezing wind but it wasn't cold it was comforting penny looked down at Gumball who's body began to glow before he was lifted into the air and surround by a ball of cold ice the shadow figure saw this and tried to attack the ice before rays of light started shining through it Before it exploded cold winds breezing over the area and there stood Gumball completely transformed,

* * *

 **Yep chapter four not sure how far I went but I wanted to leave it on a battle cliffhanger phew but anyway What happened to Gumball? I'm pretty sure you all know)Who is this mysterious figure? But anyways as always FOLLOW/FAVOURITE ANNNNNNND LEAVE A REVIEW PHEONIXXNINJA OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5:Frozen

**Heeey guuys it's me Pheonixxninja here with another dragon fusion chapter I'm just getting my story up to date y'know getting all the interesting stuff in so anyways hope you enjoy the chapter ONWARD! To the story**

* * *

And there stood Gumball transformed his fur turned a light shade of blue,his piercing icy blue eyes looking as if they could freeze you were you stand he was wearing a white sleeveless vest,a cyan scarf around his kneck flowing in the wind,a white pair of fingerless gloves and a pair of Camo pants he had a large bow on his back it had a rough icy blue surface and clear handle there didn't seem to be any arrows though,Gumball glanced down at penny and leaned down planting a kiss on her cheek before slowly walking toward the figure who tried to make a run for it only to be blocked by a pillar of ice,

"Where do you think your going?" Gumball questioned a cold tone dripping in his voice(no pun intended) before taking out his bow an icy arrow manifested and was shot at the figure who vanished and reappeared behind Gumball about to strike him down only to have his body frozen by Gumball,

"What!How!" the figure exclaimed before being frozen solid,

"Time to send you back to where you came" Gumball said before his fist where enveloped in cold wind glowing a bright blue color the mark on his palm glowing a snow white shade,an arrow manifested its light shining over the area"ARCTIC ARROW!" he yelled releasing the arrow it flew at amazing speed a blizzard surrounding it leaving a frozen path,The arrow struck the frozen opponent shattering the ice and him with it a dark orb rised out of the body vanishing in the shadows,"I...Did It" Then everything went black,

 **Elmore Hospital**

"Ugh what happened?" Gumball groaned in pain looking over his bed he saw his friends sleeping in the beds seemingly in the same condition,"Guys" he called earning groans from the three,

"What happen to us?" Darwin asked sitting up on the hospital bed,

"We got our butts kicked" Flame answered,

"I'm suprised he didn't kill us" Lucy said gesturing toward her friends,

Gumball then remembered what had happen during the battle the dagger,Sacraficing himself for penny, the Kiss he blushed at the last part remembering how he had gotten his Form in the first place,"We didn't lose we won" he said looking at the symbol in his pal but it had changed instead of being a snowflake it had an arrow pierced through it,

"Huh? What are you talking about?" the three said in unison their curiousity growing from Gumball sentence,Gumball then told them everything that had happened when he transformed not leaving out a simple detail,

"Awww that's so sweet" Lucy teased,

"Oh stop it" Gumball said blushing,

"Dude that was epic"Darwin and Flame said in unison,

"Well I guess that's one down I have so many questions" Gumball said still looking at his palm,

"Well we will just have to see" Lucy said in her cheery tone,

The doors to the room burst open and their parents rushed in with concerned faces,

"ARE YOU KIDS ALRIGHT!" they yelled in unison rushing to their sides,

"Ya were ok" Gumball Answered the others just gave a nod,

"we were told the bus crashed you were rushed to the hospital for immediate attention" Jasmine said tears flowing in her eyes,

"We were worried sick" Nicole said,

"Mom don't worry we're ok" Gumball Ressured his mother

"Were just glad your ok" Lucy parents hugged her tears flowing in their eyes

* * *

TimeSkip:Next day

The boy were driven to school by their dad due to the bus needing repairs the brothers entered the school and walked to their lockers,Gumball was tackled by penny who hug him tightly tears flowing in her eyes,

"Gumball I thought I lost you" she sobbed still huggin him tightly,Gumball hugged her back comforting her,

"You'll never lose me penny I promise" he said softly they released from their hug Gumball then planted a kiss on her cheek,"Penny please don't cry"

She gave a nod and wiped away her tears smiling her mood seemed to have lightened up,"Um Gumball what was that yesterday" she asked,

"Oh that...I was my Dragon fusion form" he answered scractching the back of his neck,"Penny promise me you won't tell anyone" he said looking at her with a pleading smile,

"I won't Gumball" she answered giving him another hug before walking off,

"Oh sorry Darwin you wanna head to class now" Gumball asked but got no answer he looked to his side but Darwin wasn't there he looked down the hall to see Darwin walking a way,

"Darwin wait up" Gumball said running after his brother,"Dude why'd you leave me behind?" he questioned his brother and best friend,

"You seemed busy talking with "Penny" so i didn't want to interrupt" Darwin answered anger dripping in his tone but Gumball didn't notice it and continued to walk to the class

It was a long painfully boring day they spent hours in Miss Simians class and a long punishment in detention they decided to hang with Flame and Lucy who were heading to get ice cream with banana joe,

"What a day"Gumball said before drifting off to sleep,

 **-Dark Void-**

"Ah so one has awakened" a voice said

"yesss master,what should we do?" a cloaked figure asked

"We'll wait,a bond that isn't strong wont last" the voice answered as demonic laughter echoed through the void

* * *

 **Whelp that was chapter 5 who do you think will awaken next? Who was the voice speaking of? What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter or two annnnd as always FOLLOW/FAVOURITE ANNNNND LEAVE A REVIW PHEONIXXNINJA! OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6:Green With Envy:Part 1

Heeey **duuudes it's Pheonixxninja back with another chapter of dragon fusion this is gonna be interesting so ONWARD! To the story**

* * *

"BEEP! BEEEP! BEEP!

Darwin's eyes shot open at the sound of the alarm he cheerfully got out of his bowl a wide grin on his face today was Friday and him and his bro were heading for some fun at the beach with their family,

"Gumball you ready" Darwin asked stretching his limbs he really needed a new fish bowl or tank for that matter,he looked to his side to find the bed empty with a note stuck to the side of his bowl,He picked up the note and read it carefully his face showed an expression of shock as he began read the note again,

 _Dear Darwin_

 _I know we were suppose to go hang out today_ _but I'm going on a date with penny_

 _we can hang out some other time ok?, see you later_

 _-Gumball_

 _Darwin crumbled the paper in his_ fins and threw it at the wall he angrily hopped out of his tank and stomped down the stairs heading towards the kitchen,he saw his mother Nicole

"Oh! Good morning Darwin" Nicole greeted patting the gold fish before picking up her bag and heading to work,"I have to run an extra shift today honey I'll be back before the trip" she called from the door before heading to the car,

"Gumball thinks he can just leave me here" Darwin thought staring at the microwave the food heating up inside it when the food was ready he took out the food and slammed the microwave causing it to break he looked at his fins the same green glow appeared before fading,"Huh, strange" he mumbled walking to the table,

- **Beach:3:00 p.m.**

Penny and Gumball were hanging at the beach(...wow) Having some laughs Gumball was wearing his red swimming Trunks the beach was surprisingly lively for it being a school year,there were kids from Elmore junior high there having fun Tobias,Rachel,Alan,Banana Joe,Darwin...wait DARWIN! Gumball stared at Cartax as his entered the beach Richard heading to park the car somewhere,Gumball tried to conceal himself but penny being there was a dead give away Darwin looked off in that direction an Expression of betrayal on his face he continued to walk towards the water,

-Darwin's POV-

"I can't believe him he ditch me to hang out with that...that-" Darwin's thoughts were interrupted by a soft hand touching his shoulder he turned around to face a familiar cloud,"Oh...Hey Masami" Darwin greeted his tone dripping with sadness,

"Darwin I'm sorry for asking this but is something wrong?,you don't seem like yourself" the cloud girl questioned a concerned expression on her face,

"Ya I'm fine" he lied trying to avoid eye contact with the cloud girl,

"Darwin your not a good lair you know" she said staring into his eyes before giving him a hug,Darwin was shocked at this his brain still trying to process whats happening,she released him from the hug and flew toward the water(...she has legs for those who don't know) before turning around,"Don't let it get to you Darwin you always have your friends" she said before continuing,

Darwin mood had seemed to lighten up he swimmed below the water enjoying the feeling of the water on his scales,

-Dark Void-

A short smoke flew over the void it dark smoke swirling around in a spiral before a creature manifested it seemed to be some sort of cloaked figure with wings of black smoke it's green eyes glowing with the evil,

"Master I'm ready for some Chaos" the figure spoke in a dark tone,a sharp smile on it face,

"Ha! You are pulsing with evil go forth and destroy the warriors of Dragon Fusion" the voice spoke its demonic voice booming across the void,

"Yes master" the figure cackled before vanishing into black smoke!

-Beach-

The citizen were having so much fun at the beach laughing and playing everything seemed peaceful except for the cloud of black smoke approaching the beach...

"Huh?,what's that?" a random citizen questioned pointing toward the cloud the others looked off in the direction the citizen was pointing the cloud releasing a gust of wind blowing over most objects and citizen,The people of Elmore began to panick flailing their arms in the air screaming running in random directions, Gumball saw this and got up from his position she idling Penny with a pillar of ice,

"I'll be back" he said as he began to transform,"This is Gonna be Cool!" he said as he transformed into his Ice form,

The cloud was still destroying things creating more panick more chaos the cloud cackled evilly as he struck citizen with lightning but they didn't seem hurt just unconscious,Gumball manifested multiple ice shard hurling them at the cloud the figure hidden within the clouds revealing its physical form,"Hahaha! So you've revealed yourself!,were are the other though?" the figure cackled static wrapping it self around its palms,

"It's just me here to kick your butt" Gumball replied jumping high up before sending shards of ice at the figure who dodged them,and sent the dark lightning towards him,Gumball summoned a pillar of ice where he jumped off avoiding the attack he then took out his bow and manifested an arrow,firing it at the figure who barely dodged it he then sent another bolt at Gumball who dodged it, the bolt hit the water the static coursed through the sea before dissolving a figure rose from the water revealing it to be Darwin,Gumball stared in shock and summoned a pillar Gumball then hopped off the pillar landing towards Darwin

"Darwin!" Gumball exclaimed holding his brother up he didn't seem hurt Gumball sighed in relief,Darwin's eyes shot open but something was different they seemed blank Darwin looked at Gumball and began attack him Gumball let go of Darwin backing up before other citizens got up slowly walking towards Gumball

"What's Happening?"

* * *

 **Whelp that's chapter 6 Of Dragon Fusion I think I did good what do you think,I'm splitting this into 3 parts be anyway**

 **What happen to Darwin? Where's Flame and Lucy? And will Gumball survive? Find out in the next chapter of Dragon Fusion annnn as always FOLLOW/FAVOURITE ANNNNNNND LEAVE A REVIEW! PHEONIXXNINJA OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7:Green With Envy:Part 2

**Hey guys whazzzupp Pheonixxninja here with another chapter of Dragon Fusion I actually forgot to write i was reading a fanfic?...anyway I want to thank my readers for the reviews and thank SylentDoom for writing that epic fanfic it really help rekindle the fire of my CREATIVITY! Anway enough yappin ONWARD! To the story this story in...5...4...3...;.;...2...1 here we go Whooo**

* * *

Gumball backed up in horror the innocent people of Elmore were being controlled his friends,his family...Darwin,Gumball stared at his best friend his once orange scales now a dark shade of black his once cheerful eyes filled with hate,anger,betrayal,his fins resonating a faint glow.

"Darwin buddy pleased" Gumball reasoned trying to reach out for his bro(but nobody came XD...ahem on with the story) Darwin lunged at Gumball an evil grin on his face as he punched Gumball in the stomach knocking the air out of him,Gumball flew across the beach skidding painfully on the sand,he rose from the sand blood trickling down his face he dusted him self off spitting out some blood he stared up at the figure that was controlling his brother,"WHY DON'T YOU COME AND FACE ME YOURSELF YOU COWARD!" he yelled at the top of his lungs,the figure turned to him a sharp smile on his face.

"I think your brother hear would have more fun doing it" he replied a demonic ton in his voice,he sent another bolt toward Gumball who countered with a frozen arrow from his bow,Darwin hurled a car toward Gumball who dodged it.

"You abandon me!" Darwin exclaimed hurling another object at him,he dodged it gracefully,Darwin then dashed at Gumball sending another punch Gumball barely dodge it he sent another punch to his stomach knocking him in the air.

-Darwin Mind-

"W-Where am I" Darwin muttered his vision blocked by the darkness suddenly a large screen appeared Darwin directed his attention to the screen a short static appeared before clearing to reveal a scene,Darwin stared in shock as he stared at the screen the people in the video was him and Gumball hanging out doing their usual routine before Gumball got up heading into the distance waving good bye to his brother,There was a yellow figure in distance Darwin looked closer to the screen,he regonized that figure anywhere it was penny,The Darwin on the screen.

"Best Friends till the end,Ya right" a voice scoffed,Darwin jumped back obviously scared he turned around to face the figure it was him sort of,the figure before him was a fish with legs his black scales making it hard to see him in this void.

"Who are you?" Darwin questioned glaring at the figure,who simply chuckled.

"I'm you" he replied.

-Normal world-

Gumball was still trying to dodge Darwin's onslaught his body was pretty banged up cuts and bruises on every inch,Gumball took another punch blood trickling down his mouth,Darwin hurled another car at him,he didn't have time to react and took a truckload of damage(Vechile pun i failed horribly) Gumballs vision was getting blurry he could see Darwin ripping a peace of the earth hurling it at Gumball,he waited for the impact but it never came.

He opened his eyes to see the bolder in pieces Darwin figure slightly damaged,he glance at his surroundings he notice a speck of orange and white zip pass the hoard of minions before stopping at Gumball.

"Ya missed us?" Flame asked a cheeky grin spread across his face,he offered a helping hand which Gumball accepted.

"What happened to these people?" Lucy questioned staring off into the horde that was charging in at them.

"We better go" Flame said before turning into a blur of orange an blue.

"What...about..Darwin?" Gumball asked weakly.

"We'll find a way to help him" Lucy replied catching up to the two.

\- Darwin's POV-

It was dark nobody was with me except this...Darker me his crimson eyes staring into my souls his jet black scales making him almost impossible to see.

"He abandoned us" he said his voice filled with anger as approached me I took a step back my fear increasing with each step he took,"I'm not gonna hurt you..."he said almost as if he could see through me,"Hell I am you" he laughed pointing towards the screen before returning back to a look that had hate written all over,"Now look".

I turned around to face the screen again static blurred the images but they slowly cleared it was another time this time Gumball was fixing himself up for a date with penny,"What are you doing" the past me questioned.

"I'm getting ready for a date with penny" my best friend replied.

"Oh!Cool what should I wear" my past self asked the blue feline.

"What no dude your not coming you'd be a third wheel" the feline replied before the screen returned to static.

"Before it was just you and him against the world" the dark me said pointing toward the screen a picture of the fairy appeared,"And now he left you for that unstable...Thing!" he exclaimed,

"But..but he didn't we still hangout" I replied my words seemed almost untrue.

"Oh ya,How often?" the figure questioned,I couldn't find a way to answer so I just hung my head down,"Trust me he doesn't care anymore" he continued.

"Maybe your right" I replied tears dripping from my eyes my fins seemed to fade away I looked up at the dark me his grin sharp revealing his sharp fangs,I began to panick tears flowing uncontrolbly blinding my vision.

-Gumball's POV-

I can't believe it I had lost my brother to darkness me,Flame and Lucy were within the the clearing of this hidden forest the creatures staring down on us.

"We are sorry Gumball but it's the only way" the panda said comforting the boy,"he must do this on his own."

"It's all my fault I should have never went on that date" I mumbled tears flowing through my eyes,I got up and stared over my friends who were overyly exhausted from the speed they went at I wouldn't be suprised,"Hey! Can you bring me to Darwin?"I asked staring up at them.

"Absolutely not it's suicide you won't survive!" The creatures exclaimed in unison.

"I don't care my brother need me" I said my eyes void of any fear.

"We can't risk it" the panada said glaring down at my form.

My rage began to build up as my body began to glow a single tear dropping to the ground before my body was teleported leaving a blizzard in my Place,I was standing at on the beach sand I stared at Darwin figure it's eyes still gleaming with pure hatred.

"Darwin please" I tried reaching out to him he whipped his head around before dashing and throwing a flurry of punches I shielded my self as best as I could my body begging for me to give up,"Please Buddy i-I'm sorry" his figure seemed to hesitate before bringing another fist down i was slammed to the ground gasping for air as my body cried out in pain.

The controlled Darwin was right above me his fist raised high within the air he had seemed to hesitate once more, I hopped to my feet and hugged my brother his body tensed at the sudden embrace before his arms hung to his sides,"I'm sorry" I sobbed tears dripping from my face.

"FOOL! FINISH HIM!" the figure commanded his body high within the clouds as he watched Darwin hesitated for a second before slamming me to the ground I gasped for as he punch me multiple times my body being slammed into the ground with each punch my consciousness was slipping away from me as my body screamed wanting the onslaught to stop.

"All alway be here for you buddy we all will" I said as I reverted to my normal form unconscious.

-Darwin's POV-

My body was fading more with each Passing minute my will to go on fading I was alone nobody could save me nobody would care I looked up on last time in the void as my body almost faded completely.

Suddenly static erupted from the screen as an image came into view it revealed a small toddler Gumball with a orange fish in hand but the fish wasn't me it was a replacement the toddler looked at the fish and threw it back on the counter I was shocked by this sudden change and continued to watch.

"No,There only "One"Darwin" the toddler said dashing out the shop, another scene played this time it was me and Gumball dressed in our silly ninja George costume hugging each other.

"I'm sorry I made you feel like the second best ninja in the world" the ninja George dressed Gumball said,the screen made another flash this one seemed recent it was Gumball in his dragon fusion form hugging a possessed me.

"I'm Sorry" those words echoed through the void I looked up at the screen tears eyed a small smile on my face.

"I forgive you" Darwin said staring at the screen tears streaming down his face.

"You always have your friends"

My body jolted at this the void seemed to light up pictures of all of my friends flashing before me as that quote echoed through the void another me appeared his white scales making him seem like a ghost his sky blue eyes staring off at me his black shoes almost making an odd clash of color.

"So you've finally accepted it" his voice spoke in a soft tone,suddenly in a puff of black smoke the dark version of me appeared.

"Told ya he just need a little push" the black fish said nudging the white one.

"What's going on" I asked they both stared at each other a wide smile on their face.

"You've passed the test" they replied,I stood there confused but didn't have time to question them,my body began to glow as they to figures disappeared blinding my with a bright light.

"Let's do this"

* * *

 **Wheeeelp that was pretty long not the longest but I think I did good anyway tell me what you think I would like to thank my readers Lexboss and Canadians Rock for their reviews I also would like to thank SylentDoom for the epic fanfic they wrote really help me(THANKS GUYS!) so Is Gumball alive? Will Darwin ever be the same? And will they win? Find out on the next...ok y'know Anway ANNNNND as alwayS FOLLOW/FAVOURITE ANNND LEAVE A REVIEW! PHEONIXXNINJA OUt!**


	8. Chapter 8:Green With Envy:Part 3

**Heeey duuudes PheonixxNinja here with another chapter of dragon fusion by time I post this ill probably start my first year in high school -_-" Anyway thank you my readers your support it's really appriecate it so I hope you enjoy ONWARD! to the story**

* * *

"HAHAHA I Did it I took out a warrior now to retrieve his soul for the master" the figure cackled his demonic voice booming through the area,"Now my minion retrieve the soul" he commanded but Darwin didn't move his figure just stood there the figure noticed this a flew closer to Darwin,"Did you not hear me " **Retrieve the soul.** "

"No" Darwin replied clenching his fist(or fins) before turning to the figure his eyes shining a light emerald shade his scales returning to their normal color before he was enveloped in a green glow,the ground began to shake as the light shone over the area the figure covered his eyes blocking the blinding light.

"What is this?" the figure questioned trying to flee from the area only for something to grip his foot the light died down revealing Darwin his fins covered with vines that seemed to form a glove his body wrapped in monks clothing his fin outstretched revealing a vine sprouted form the ground the symbol on his fin changed they seemed to be two leaves of black and white intertwining together.

"Your done for" Darwin said calmly before his fin began to glow a emerald shade more vines sprouted form the ground slamming the figure down before another threw him across the beach,Darwin turned to face his unconscious brother before placing his fin on the ground,"Nature's Blessing" he said before his hand began to glow small vines sprouted form the ground wrapping around Gumball and the citizens surrounding them in a green aura,When the aura vanished the people were healed their eyes no longer glowing a soulless color and their color slowly returning Darwin turned to his brother who was begining to wake up.

"Huh...am I dead?" he questioned looking at his hands no wound was visible his fur was dusty but he looked in good condition,Darwin ran over helping his bro to his feet Gumball dusted himself off before looking at his transformed brother,"Darwin?" he said unsure if it was his brother or not.

Darwin extended a fin a small smile on his face Gumball grabbed his brothers hand hoisting himself up before taking his brother in a hug tears streaming down his eyes Darwin comforted his bro before the broke apart giving each other a high five.

"Aw isn't that sweet no you to can DIE! Together" the figure cackle before appearing between the two knocking them of their feet striking Darwin with a bolt causing him to fly across the beach along with his brother.

Gumball quickly reacted transforming into his fusion form using his hands to slow his speed before dashing at the figure Darwin appearing from underground throwing a flurry of punches toward the figure Darwin let out a final punch his hand resonating with a power the figure was knocked toward Gumball who sent a storm of frozen shard his way.

"How are they so strong" the figure hissed in pain as the shards made contact with his scales.

Gumball took out his bow charging up an attack cold winds swirling in the center before an arrow manifested as the cold winds surrounding him as he held the arrow it began to glow an icy blue the arrow growing brighter with each second,"NOW BUDDY!" Gumball yelled releasing the arrow as it began to leave a trail of ice in way a blizzard surrounding the tip.

"Ok" Darwin replied as his hands began to resonated an emerald glow a staff appeared it was a straight staff with two leaves at the end intertwining with each other Darwin struck the ground as boulders rose from the ground flying towards the creature Darwin then held the staff in place as it began to glow the leaves swirling around as they detached from the staff and burrowed into the ground," **NATURE TRAP** " vine began to sprout of the ground splitting the boulder as the vines wrapped around the figure the boulders striking the figure,"We got him!" Darwin exclaimed as the staff glowed a seconded time the vines around the figure wrapping him in a cocoon as large thorns spiked out a scream of pain could be heard from inside the vine cocoon as the arrow hit it freezing it solid.(#Overkill)

the ice shattered leaving only a black orb before it disappeared in a puff of smoke Gumball and Darwin reverted to their normal forms breathing heavily before they did a fist bump cheering for their victory,

"Oh wait we gotta go don't want any suspicion starts" Darwin said before dashing off Gumball following close behind,when they arrived home Gumball got a text from penny he quickly went to check it trying not to wake Darwin's exhausted form.

 _Hey Gumball can we meet at Elmore park tommarow I have..some news_

 _-Penny Fitzgerald_

 **-The Next Day-**

Gumball was at the park sitting on the bench under the tree waiting for the fairy to arrive hold a bouquet of flowers for her a cheeky smile on his face the yellow fairy arrived with a gloomy look on her face as she sat down next to the blue feline.

"Hey Penny" Gumball said cheerfully his hand stretching over to her but she moved it not wanting to make contact Gumball was confused by this but decided to shrug it off and handed her the bouquet she accepted it a small smile on her face but it quickly faded,placing the flowers to her side she began to speak.

"Gumball my parents have decided to visit my grand parents for the weekend their the only relatives other than me that have come out of their shell so I won't be here for a long time" she explained hoping the feline would understand his smile still on his face as he shrugged giving her,his usual smile.

"Is that what you've been nervous about its ok penny go on maybe they can help you control your powers" Gumball said holding his girlfriend's hand as he looked into her eyes,she moved her hand from his and hung her head down before continuing.

"There's...something else" she began tears welling up in her eyes,"I'm sorry but I'm...I'm getting in the way of your friendship with Darwin" she continued her voice breaking.

"Penny" Gumball said softly trying to comfort her but she shrugged his hand off.

"Gumball...I..I..I Th-think we n-n-need to bre-" penny was interrupted by the ground shaking knocking her off balance,Darwin rising from the ground as two vines sprouted up forming a heart,roses appearing on them.

Darwin walked up to them glaring at the fairy before sighing,"Listen to yourself how can you ruin our friendship were brothers and friends since we were just babies you can never break our bond Gumball will always be here but I won't be able to live with myself if I ruin his life for my one SELFISHNESS!" Darwin exclaimed throwing his fins in the air penny was about to speak but Darwin interrupted again,"No you don't have to so anything just look inside the bouquet" he finished.

Penny obeyed the goldfish and looked inside the bouquets there was a small present wrapped inside with a note attached she took it out and unwrapped it she gasped in suprise the item was a beautiful bracelet with a rose that seemed to be frozen solid making it looked crystallized it was attached to a vine that was frozen as well penny looked at the note and began to tear up as she read it.

 _To the light of my day_

 _You make everyday worth living_

 _You make everything worth giving_

 _Your more precious to me_

 _Than gold and that's all I've told_

 _This represents that your the best thing_

 _Thats every happen to me._

 _-Gumball_

 _P.S- you be happy-Darwin_

 _"You see penny I've alway got friends and your one of them" Darwin said softly placing a fin on her shoulder Gumball walked up his ears dropped as he hung his head low penny walked up to the feline and hugged him tears streaming down her cheeks as the blue feline comforted her giving her a peck on the cheek._

 _"I-I'm sorry Gumball" she sobbed hugging him tighter as her form began to rapidly change._

 _"Shh it ok penny I love you" he replied softly as he cupped his hand over her cheek their faces just inches apart before they broke that gap penny soft lips against Gumball's as she returned to her default form before they parted from the kiss._

 _Darwin walked up to them and joined in making it a group hug embracing the two lovers their cheeks flushed pink.(well for penny I guess it's orange)_

 _"I've Accepted,you guys will always be there"_

* * *

 **whelp that was emotional wow I think I did good anyway what do you think happens next? Who will unlock their powers? What's Gonna happen to penny? Find out on the next chapter of DRAGON FUSION! Aaaaaannnnnd as always FOLLOW/FAVOURITE ANNNNND LEAVE A REVIEW PHEONIXXNINJA OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9:A New Recruit

**Hey duuuudes PheonixxNinja here with another chapter of Dragon Fusion for your reading pleasure anyway this is the nineth chapter whooooo! So anyway as always thank you my fellow readers for your support ONWARD! With the story**

 **Whaaaa-OH! I don't own the amazing world of Gumball**

 **-Lucy Jackson belong to Lexboss**

* * *

It was a weekend like any other Gumball was eating his breakfast with his pal Darwin when his mom walked down the stairs wearing her work uniform she let out a yawn before heading to the coffee maker and prepared her usual breakfast.

"Good Morning boys" Nicole greeted tiredly as she poured the hot coffee while picking up her folder filled with her work materials she headed for the door passing the couch with Richard sleeping on it she let out a soft chuckle before pecking him on the cheek and heading out the door.

Richards nose began to twitch as he opened one eye scanning the area for his wife,"The Coast is clear" he smirked and rose out of his throne(the couch XD) and headed for the phone dialing a few numbers,the phone rung a few times before the call was answered.

 **CLICK!**

 _Is it ready?_

 _Yes Sir we have all the preparations set_

 _Good I'll leave your cash in the mail_

 _Pleasure doing business with you_

 **CLICK!**

Richard walked out the house entering his car before driving off crashing into a lamp post or two before continuing his driving.

* * *

Gumball looked at the door a confused expression on his face but he shrugged it off and continued eating he looked to his brothers side before swallowing his food.

"Hey Darwin you know what time it is?" he asked nudging his brother with a grin,Darwin looked at his brother with a questioning look on his face before he realized what he was talking about before a grin made its way on his face.

"Oh! So what are plans?" Darwin asked flapping his fins in excitement hopping of his chair and heading towards the door.

"Hmmm" Gumball thought for a minute before pointing his finger up but then returned to thinking he thought for a minute smoke literally pouring through his ears before Darwin shook Gumball's head returning him to consciousness.

"Ok how about we.." Darwin thought for a minute before raising his fin and continued,"How about we hang out with Lucy and Flame we haven't seen them since last time."

"Oh ya,c'mon dude"Gumball said said hopping off his chair and walking towards the door Darwin following behind.

* * *

on their way Gumball and Darwin came across Penny's family packing for their trip to the elder Fitzgerald's Penny quickly took notice of Gumball and dashed towards tackling him into a hug causing him to lose balance Darwin hopped back for fear he fall to.

"I'm gonna miss you so much My Gumdrop" she said still in the embrace of the hug a bright smile on her face as she hugged his tighter not wanting to leave this embrace her father soon called out for her,Penny released Gumball her cheeks flushed a deep orange.

"Oh! just kiss already" Darwin joked nudging his brother who chuckle nervously penny rolled her eyes and gave Gumball and quick peck on the lips before hugging the orange fish.

"Goodbye you two" she said as she floated towards her parents car which was packed with the suit cases.

Gumball was in a daze his eyes half lidded and his mouth hung open as he waved goodbye to his star he then shook his head before returning to his usual self and continued walking.

The brothers were walking for hours until they finally reached the Stormfright residence They notice an Orange figure stomping out the house before slamming the door they looked at the figure who seemed to be Flame but his hair seemed more wild than usual sticking out in all directions he wasn't dressed in his usual clothes he seemed to be wearing a White T-Shirt with the collar a blue color he was also wearing a Dark pair of shorts his topaz shaking on his chain.

"Uh...hey dude you ok" Darwin asked a concerning look on his face the orange cat didn't seem to answer but was mumbling something angrily before stopping when he saw the two.

"Oh..Hey guys" Flame said his mood seemed to lighten up as a smile made it way on his face.

"Hey dude...Nice clothes" Gumball greeted staring over the orange feline,Flame stared at his attire before Dashing back in the house with amazing speed appearing back to the boys with his usual attire.

"So where you guys headin?" he asked in his cheery tone walking beside the to brothers.

"Well We we're gonna hang with you guys" Darwin said gesturing to the feline,"so what happened to you,you seemed angry" Darwin said as he continued to walk with the group.

"Oh it's nothin really" he lied looking the opposite way as they neared the Jackson's Residents.

"Whelp here we are" Flame said walking up the porch before knocking on the door,there was a couple of small foot steps before the door clicked and slowly opened revealing Lucy

"Hey guys whats up" a smile on her face as she greeted her friends.

"We were heading off somewhere and decided to drop by you wanna come" Flame said gesturing toward the brothers and himself.

"Oh!" Lucy said suprised she thought over her answere before looking back at the boys with a smile,"Sure I've got nothing to do anyway" she replied as she stepped out the house.

-Richard-

Richard parked his car and walked down an old alley his eyes darting back and forth he saw a small light in the distance it looked like a back exit with a couple of trash cans at the side,There was a figure right below the light it looked very tall a skinny his face being blocked by a large hood.

" **did you bring it?** " the figure questioned in a deep voice as he stared at Richard who seem calm.

" **Yes so do we have a deal** " Richard replied in an equally deep tone revealing a envelope filled with cash.

" **yes be here at 8 well make it very special enjoy your time MR Watterson** " the figure replied chuckling before opening the back door and walking in.

"I wonder if Nicole has anything to do" Richard said in his normal voice before walking off his feet making a small vibration.

* * *

"do you think the warriors will like our suprise?" the angelic creature asked fluttering their pink wings.

"We may not be sure but it will definitely be a suprise" the panada replied staring at the small figure in the bushes.

"Heh this will be good" the fox said a mischievous grin on his face.

The warrior were teleported in the clearing Flame and Lucy obviously exhausted from their run.

"We...Need...A..new...way...to..get..here" They said in unison before flopping over on the ground the creatures chuckled at this and stared at the brothers who were dizzy from the speed they were carried at.

"I agree" Gumball said dizzily wobbling around before him and his brother flopped as well.

The creatures burst out into laughter staring down at the warriors they continued laughing for a couple of minutes until they composed themselves remember their suprise.

"Warriors we have a suprise for you" the panda said the group of friends looked up at the creatures confusingly flame's face still planted in the ground(not literally) a small figure walked up from the bundle of trees it's long ears sticking up like satalite,it's large feet tapping the floor and it's skinny-ish figure he had gray fur with an orange-ish pattern leading stripes across his cheeks a small white tail and crystal blue eyes and a odd symbol on his right shoulder,he seem to be wearing a white T-Shirt covered by a Brown sleeveless vest with a strange symbol on the back he also wore Black leather jeans with a chain that seem to be attached to a strange stone.

"The Name's Jack Glad to meet ya" he greeted in an odd accent,Flame seemed to twitch at the mention of that name he rose his head and his Onyx color eyes met with a Crystal blue.

" **You** "

* * *

 **Wheeeeelp that was chapter nine hope you dudes enjoyed it So who is this mysterious new comer? Why was Flame angry? And what will happen next? Find out in the next chapter ANNNND as alway FOLLOW/FAVOURITE ANNNNNNNND! LEAVE A REVIEW PHEONIXXNINJA OUT!**

 **P.S-OC of this chapter belong to me I will be accepting one OC so anyways ya PEACE!**


	10. Chapter 10:A Day To Remember

**Heeey duuudes Pheonixxninja here with another chapter of dragon fusion by time a upload this id probably post the new chapter of Terraria Time check it out if ya want anyway I'd like to thank CanadiansRock for the OC thanks dude and my readers I really appreciate it but anyways ONWARD to the story**

 **...*Yawn* Huh? oH! I don't own The Amazing World Of Gumball**

 **-Lucy Jackson belong to Lexboss**

 **-Mysterious OC(that we will learn the name of) Belongs to CanadiansRock**

* * *

Flame glared at the little rabbit his eyes flaring with hate as he lunged at the creature who side stepped to avoid his attack he then grabbed him by his tail throwing him with impressive strength.

"I see your here two" Jack smirked staring at the orange feline who rose slowly of the ground his readying his claws he dashed at the rabbit with amazing speed becoming a blur in an instant,Jack side stepped once again leaving one foot out to trip the quick feline,Flame tripped over the foot and rolled of into the large bundle of trees there was a Loud thud before Flame rose from the trees bruised his fur caked in dirt as static surrounded him he was about to attack before there was a huge crash in between the two.

A figure rose from the dust revealing a cat with red fur wearing a black hoodie and a pair of jeans he glared between the two before looking at the rabbit who simply shrugged before walking of he let out a sigh before staring at the group before him.

"I'm sorry we didn't come here for trouble I'm Justin by the way" he greeted with a smile.

Two gleaming pairs of eyes watched from the bushes before revealing themselves they appeared to be a Large bird with red feathers that were enveloped in flames his eyes gleaming a deep orange,The other was a otter looking creature with ocean blue fur that seemed to go darker along its back it had light blue eyes and a large tail fin at the end of its long snakelike tail.

"These two are the warriors of Fire And Water they will be accompanying you to your battles" the panda said gesturing towards the two.

"Speaking of battles we sense a new one nearby" the angelic creature said staring down at Gumball an Darwin who nodded in understanding.

"Ready dude" Gumball asked a smile on his face Darwin nodded a huge grin plastered on his face as they pumped their fist in the air.

" **FUSION UP!** " they yelled in unison atheir bodies began to glow they soon were in their fusion forms standing in a ridiculous pose,Lucy burst out into laughter at this as the other two looked in confusion.

"Fusion Up? Really" they questioned an eyebrow quirked the brothers simply shrugged before vanishing in a flash of Cyan and Green.

-Elmore City-

The brothers arrived to see another shadow figure with a long snakelike tail swaying widely as its cat like eyes stared at the warriors before it a sharp smile on its face.

"C'mon Show me what you got" the figure spoke as it revealed it's sharp blade like arms as it lunged at the warriors who scattered in both directions,Darwin wrapped the figure Up with his vines before smashing him with a boulder.

"Well that was easy" Gumball said as he walked towards his brother they gave each other a high five before almost teleporting back they were stopped when two more figures punched them in the gut causing the two brothers to soar across the street hitting a nearby building.

"You think it's gonna be that easy" The figure chuckled dashing at them with it blade like arms transforming into two huge scythes ready to strike.

The brother dodged the attacks Darwin disappeared into the ground before sprouting before one of the figures his hand resonated an emerald glow as he punched the figure sending him flying across the road Darwin then clasped his hands together as two boulders trapped the figure in a pyramid crushing him,Darwin turned his attention to Gumball who was fighting the other.

Gumball sent shards at the figure who dodged it with ease the figure then held out its hands dark scythes appearing before being hurled at the feline who narrowly dodged it he then took out a icy dagger before throwing it at the figure who tilted his head dodging it Gumball smirked as he held out his hand before clenching it the dagger then stopped in mid air before flying back at the figure the dagger struck the back of its head the figure dropped to the floor with a thud blood ozzing out the spot where the dagger hit.(Remember this is rated T it will have blood)

"See Ea-" Gumballs sentence was interrupted by a scythe flying past his face almost hitting him blood seeped out the small cut as he twirled his head to the direction from which the scythe came revealing more figures Ten to be precise all sharp smiles directed toward the brother.

"I almost had him" the first one huffed crossing his arms in a childlike manner the other four burst out into laughter before reverting their attention back to the boys.

" **YOUR SOULS ARE MINE!** " the five said in unison before dashing at the boys two of the figure were knocked of balance by two blurs.

"Huh? Who was that?" the three questioned as they stared off into the direction the two were hit two figures rose from the dust revealing the new recruits.

"Ready?" the rabbit asked enthusiastically hopping about the red feline sighed but nodded in approval as they're eyes changed to a lava like red and an Ocean blue as the rabbit was coated in flames his red eyes glowing within the torrent,water swirled around the red feline forming a large pillar of water his blue eyes gleaming within it.

"Let's Toast these freaks" Jack said as the flames dyed down revealing a fire red-Orange furred rabbit his fur resembling a flame going lighter from the neck up his eyes a crimson red as he showed a toothy grin he was wearing a red bandana on his neck a Crimson-brown cowboy hat,a normal cowboy attire(minus the boots) that seemed to be a cobination of red-orange and crimson-brown,two flintlock pistols in their place on his belt.

"Wash them up aye" Justin replied as the water splashed burning the creatures who hissed in pain his red fur remained but his arms were tattooed in light blue tidal waves a normal pirate hat with a blue feather resting atop it a blue pirate jacket complete with a cyan pirate pants(I have no idea*Shrugs*) and a large cutlass with a dark blue hilt a tidal symbol on it.

The two dashed at the figures weapons in hand as jack fired a storm of bullets that were coated in flames,Justin raised his cutlass and let out a battle cry suddenly water gathered up forming a couple of Pirates(Litteraly) They raised their cutlasses yelling the same cry as they charged at the figure slicing,shooting and impaling them.

Gumball and Darwin watched in amazement as the creatures were slaughter a dark orb rising from one before being destroyed by the water pirate.

* * *

"Dude! that was epic!" Darwin exclaimed the two recruits smirked at Darwin's comment.

"It's in my blood,i'm a born **Warrior** " Jack said making an emphasis on the word warrior Flame seemed to flinch at the words As he rose up from his sitting position before walking off.

"Flame where are you going?" Darwin asked concern in his voice as he placed a hand on his shoulder Flame shrugged it off.

"I...just need some time to think" He replied before dashing at amazing speed Darwin stood there the look of concern never leaving his face.

"Where Flame?"Lucy questioned walking up to the goldfish.

"I don't know" was his only reply as they stared off into the forest.

* * *

Flame was sitting on a brick fence his hand leaning on his left knee as he stared off into the streets he let out a sigh as a family walked passed him a small smile appeared on his face as he watched the family pass.

"What's wrong with me" he sighed as he looked up at the sky his onyx eyes reflecting the clouds,"I guess I'll just always be that way" he said as his eyes became shaky.

"What Way?" a voice questioned Flame jumped at the sudden voice turning his attention towards the owner of the voice it was a ghost not just any ghost it was Carrie Kruegar her white hair blocky one of her soulless black eyes a small skull clip on her hair.

"Oh hey Carrie" he greeted in a sad tone avoiding eye contact with the ghost.

"You don't look like yourself Flame what's wrong" she questioned concerningly as she placed a ghostly hand on his shoulder.

"I know this will sound stupid but do you ever feel...Different?" he questioned still avoiding eye contact with the ghost.

She looked at him confusingly before letting out a sigh as she stared back at the feline,"Ya I have" she replied taking a deep breath before continuing,"You see I'm a ghost I can't really do...physical things like eat or feel much emotion my soul is bound to this earth I've been Hungry from the day I was born nobody to watch over me it was painful" tears began to well up in her eyes she quickly wiped them away and stared back at the feline,"You just gotta embrace it."

"Heh,that's pretty funny" he chuckled leaving the ghost confused as to what he meant,Flame stared into the pitch black eyes of the ghost before speaking,"When I was born into my village I...wasn't exactly normal,you see I wasn't born like a normal Stormfright like my brother my mom wasn't apart of village so they accept that but...but then one day something...happened I w-" he paused before he could finish the sentence tears flowing down his face as he tried to find the courage to speak.

"You don't have to talk about it now just remember I'm your friend so are Gumball and Darwin to be honest you have a lot of friends so cheer up" she gave him a friendly smile to which he returned wiping the tears from his face.

"Thanks Carrie" he said as he hopped of the brick fence.

"Anytime" she replied before teleporting away.

* * *

Flame was heading home it was pretty late and he decided to take walk in the park before heading home clearing his mind.

"Today was a long day" he chuckled as he neared the door of his house holding a bag filled with a couple of groceries,"I just need a l-" Flame dropped the bag as he stared at the figure before him.

"Flame where we're you" Jasmine said hugging her child he still had that shocked expression on his face his mother stared back at him and the figure sensing the tension between the to.

"Hey...nice to see you again Kiddo" the figure spoke chuckling nervously.

Flame clenched his fist and gritted his teeth anger flaring in his onyx eyes directed towards the figure before him.

"What are **you** doing here"

* * *

 **Wow longest chapter I ever wrote 2,000 word Whooo hooooo YA! Anyway who is this mysterious figure? What is Flames history with him?(hint) annnnnd who is he? Find out in the next chapter of dragon fusion ahem ahem I would like to thank Lexboss for Lucy Jackson and CanadiansRock for Justin so ya Hope you enjoyed that chapter ANNNNND AS ALWAY! FOLLOW/FAVOURITE ANNND! LEAVE A REVIEW PHEONIXXNINJA OUT!**

 **P.S-I am leaving a poll up to decide which story I shall write next PEACE!**


	11. Chapter 11:Final Fusion and Story begins

**Heeey duuude whazzzupp Pheonixxninja here with another chapta of DRAGON FUSION! For those of you who read the last chapter thing got pretty interesting so here we go hope y'all Enjoy the chapter ONWARD! To the story**

 **ZZZZZzzzzz...*yawn* wha...! Oh I don't own The Amazing World Of Gumball**

 **-Lucy belongs to Lexboss**

 **-Justin belong to CanadiansRock**

* * *

Flame clenched his fist glaring at the figure before him the light shone upon him revealing a tiger with white fur and sky blue eyes stripes on every part of his body he was wearing a black T-shirt and a pair of brown leather pants.

"How dare you come back here!" Flame almost yelled as he threw his hand to the side his claws out his eyes sharing an intention to kill.

"Whoa calm down kiddo" the tiger said lifting his hands up defencivly he back up a bit staring down at the orange feline.

"DON'T KIDDO ME YOU...YOU HORRIBLE EXCUSE FOR A-"

 _ **SLAP!**_

 ** _"Don't say such things in this house" she said sternly_**

Flame stared in shock his fur holding a red spot where the hand hit he stared up at his mom tears streaming down his eyes as he dashed out the door,his mother pursing behind him.

 _"Defective"_

 _"Useless"_

 _"Mistake"_

 _Flames mind_ began racing as he dashed down the block passing the blocks becoming a blur in an instant his body beginning to glow before the light faded leaving the orange feline in a weak state.

"Flame where are you" his mom called out Flame twirled his head seeing his mom a few blocks behind him he got back up stumbling a couple of times before becoming a blur once more hitting light speed in an instant.

" _did he have to come back"_ Flame thought as he kept his speed making a distants between him and his mom.

* * *

Flames mother was searching the dark streets for her son,"I shouldn't have tried to bring him back" she cursed herself she knew the history they had but still brought him back,her ears perked up as she heard a sudden she peaked around the alley slowly walking in(Cliche alley scene hehe)"Flame" she called as she ventured deeper into the alley,"Flame" she called once more receiving no response she thought this was a little suspicious but shrugged the feeling off.

"Heh we got a Fresh one here" a voice spoke she twirled around seeing a man dressed in leather clothing holding a baseball bat,"What's a fine lady such as yourself doing out here" he questioned walking closer Jasmine back up at this,"Aww don't be afraid I just wanna have some "Fun"hehehe" the figure chuckled walking closer Jasmine stopped in her track cracking her knuckles a small grin on her face.

"I'm gonna enjoy beating you down" she grinned walking slowly towards the figure the figure looked suprised at this and backed up a bit before snapping his fingers a large shadow loomed over Jasmine as it wrapped its bulky arms around her she struggle with the figure before the leather dressed figure walked up a sharp smile on his face.

"Did you really think I'd come alone" he smirked before snapping his fingers once more,more figures dressed in the same leather clothing approached all with sharp smiles on their mugs,"It would be rude to leave ma boys out of the "Fun" right" the bulky figure threw Jasmine against the brick wall she yelled in pain as her body made impact with the stone wall.

* * *

Flame was walking back down the block when he heard a sudden noise it sounded feminine from what he had known he dashed towards the direction the voice was coming from a worried expression on his face,"Please be ok Mom"

"I shouldn't have run out like that what if shes hurt..or worse" flame cursed himself this was all his fault or so he thought it was he continued dashing a sharp pain shotting through his body he tripped over an object coming to a painful skid.

"Ow man I'm so weak" Flame began to tear up as he got on his knees the sharp pain returning he clutched his stomach shrieking in pain as he fell down unconscious.

* * *

Jasmine was cornered her clothes dusty and her body bruised the figures moved in closer sharp smiles still remaining on their faces as they stretched out their hands their eyes filled with bad intentions,Jasmine closed her eyes as they neared her hopping that some miracle would happen and it did she opened her eyes a bit to see a sillhouette standing betweent them and her their eyes having a gleam of anger a strange accessory on its neck flowing in the wind it clenched it's fist as it dashed at the criminals jasmine closed her eyes once more not wanting to see the gory scene before her.

She reopened her eyes staring in shock at the scene before her the criminals were bloodied and bruised the leader having the most scars,she rose up and quickly made a run for it not caring if she stepped on the criminals they deserved it anyway she excited the alley looking left and right noticing a unconscious feline lying under A lamp post She dashed towards the unconscious cat hugging him tightly as she carried him back home.

* * *

Jasmine arrived back at the house an unconscious Flame in her grasp,she headed upstairs placing the cat in his bed before slowly locking the door heading downstairs she saw the tiger sitting in a chair before rising up to meet her gaze he seemed taller than her by a bit she chuckled at this as she gestured for the tiger to sit with her in the couch.

"I'm sorry for all this maybe I deserved it for what I did" he spoke as he stared down at the floor not wanting to meet the felines gaze she placed a hand on his lap before raising his head so he could meet her gaze.

"You showed me you changed you just have to show him" she encouraged before placing a kiss on his cheek,"just...show him" she finished before dusting off her clothes leaving the tiger to think.

-The next morning-

The heroes were at the sacred forest where the creatures were staring at the giant animals with a confused expression on their faces.

"What did you call us for?" Justin questioned in a sleepy tone letting out a small yawn the others following after.

"Well we manage to get in contact with another warrior" the fire bird spoke as the other creatures nodded.

"Another one? How many warriors at there!" Gumball exclaimed,the creatures didn't answers but instead gestured for the "New warrior" to come out the figure rose up to reveal a creature with pink fur,A black horn and black fairy wings she wore a black shirt with three long scratches in the front white long sleeve shirt, ripped denim shorts a pair of mismated socks and boots along with a pair of black glasses,she had green cat-like eyes,yellow hair in a pixie cut with a fringe over on eye,three whiskers on each cheek and long creature hopped from the trees revealing a light,dark monkey with wild dark blue hair,dark blue eyes and three dark blue stripes going down his right wore a pair of black and blue gym shorts a sleeveless button open vest,black wooden sandals and dark blue gloves with one black circle a sliver stud between each knuckle.

"Hey the names Jaygun,but you can call me Jay" The monkey spoke in smug tone he looked back up at the towering creatures who nodded as Jay headed back into the trees snow flakes being left in his path."Well that guy sure is something" The fox joked to his fellow creatures.

"Awww cute" Jack spoke clasping his hands together the girls face seemed to turn to an angry expression at jacks words,she glared at the rabbit causing him to flinch.

"Sooo uh Welcome to the Team I'm Gumball" Gumball greeted extending a hand she shaked it giving a friendly smile.

"Im Diane Wells nice to meet you" she said they parted from their hand shake before averting their attention to the group who were having some sort of conversation.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Gumball questioned walking up to where the conversation was going on.

"Well we haven't seen Flame he kinda left on a bad note" Darwin answered the others just nodded Jack didn't seem to mind but the others seemed worried.

"Why don't we go visit see if he's alright" Justin suggested the others (minus Jack) Nodded in agreement.

-Flame's POV-

I was walking down the block my mind was racing I had woken up this morning remembering what happen last night but I couldn't put my finger around the reason a fell unconcoius I was heading to the one place I could go.

It was an abandon building pretty wel hidden nobody in Elmore even knows it exist so I headed down the alley way making a sharp right turn before turning left it continued like this for awhile but I finally reached here for an abandon building it was pretty well the outside had a few scratches small ones though the inside was a bit dark but I quickly lit up the small light bulbs in the room lighting it up slightly the furniture was tattered and torn but I didn't really care I headed for the top floor reaching the roof I kinda just sat there for awhile thinking.

"I wonder what the others are doing?"

-The Group-

The warriors were heading to Flames house which was still a few blocks away they continued their journey to the Stormfright Residence sharing a couple of laughs and conversations.

They had finally arrived at the house of the Stormfrights walking up the porch before knocking on the door there was a short click before the door opened revealing jasmine with a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong Mrs Stormfright" Darwin questioned an eyebrow quirked in curiosity.

"It's Flame I haven't seen him this morning and he hasn't picked up his phone" she answered the others stared at each other before nodding turning their attention to jasmine.

"don't worry mrs storm fright we'll get Flame back" Gumball reassured before walking down the porch.

"Thank you" she said gratefully.

-Back with Flame-

Flame laid on the roof the fresh air breezing over him he felt relaxed in this environment he loved this place.

" **Cursed Child** "

Flame shook his head trying to stuff his memory back in he sighed staring at the clouds the puffy silhouettes creating many shapes as they passed by.

"Flame?" a voice spoke curiously Flame jolted up at the sudden voice twirling his head around as he saw the figure before him it was Carrie.

"Jeez you gotta stop sneaking up on people" Flame joked as she sat back down staring back at the clouds.

"Sorry"she apologized without making eye contact with the feline looking at him with a curious expression,"Y'know they others are looking for you" she started,flame turned his face his onyx eyes staring into her soulless pitch black.

"Why?" he asked the ghost girl floated up to the feline sitting by his side(How ever that could work) placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm here you can talk to me" she gave a friendly smile,Flame sighed before staring back at the ghost.

"I guess" he said hesitating to continue before taking in a deep breath before continuing.

"Well it all started when"

* * *

 **Wow this was a good chapter I would like to thank GE .PIP .SP for the OCS thank you so much so ya I will not be accepting anymore OCS right now well hero OCS that is I be needin some villains so ya What's Flames connection with this tiger? What does "Cursed Child" mean? And who was that sillhouette that saved Jamine? Find out soon ANNNND AS ALWAYS FOLLOW/FAVOURITE ANNNNND LEAVE. ! PHEONIXXNINJA OUT!**

 **-P.S be sure to leave your votes on which story shall be written next.**

 **-Diane Wells belongs GE. PIP .SP**

 **-Jaygun Ryugaki belongs to jaygunryu**


	12. Author Note

**Yo yo yo whazzzupp duuude Pheonixxninja here with a quick note telling you guys that I won't be writing chaps for dragon fusion I kinda have school and I'm also working on getting Terraria Time some more chaps plus my CREATIVITY is kinda low so yaa...anyway I have left a poll up so bring in your votes of what story I should write next in the mean time Dragon Fusion will be back at exactly September 20th so keep waiting my readers and as always FOLLOW/FAVOURITE ANNNND LEAVE A REVIEW (even though this ain't a chapter *Shrugs*meh) PHEONIXXNINJA OUT!**

 **P.S-I'll probably be back early but who know PEACE!**


	13. Chapter 12:Flame's Origins:Part 1

**Heeeey duuudes Pheonixxninja here with another chapter of dragon fusion thank u all for your support I'm feelin creative so let's get to it and as alway enjoy the chapter ONWARD to the story**

 **ZZZZzzzz...what?.OH YA! I don't own The Amazing World Of Gumball**

 **Lucy belong to LexxBoss**

 **Justin belongs to CanadiansRock**

 **Diane belong to GE. SIP. SP**

* * *

The sound of a baby filled the air it's crying coming from a small hut,a dim light shining through the entrance a white tiger could be seen sitting on the outside right beside the entrance his blue eyes darting back and forth sweat trickled down his snowy fur,he was dressed in a brown tunic and fuzzy boots a small dagger in his hand.

"You can come in now" a Female voice informed he hesitated at first but mustered up the courage he entered the hut a small smile on his face as he saw an orange female cat her emerald eye shining into his sweat beaded down her face,her breaths slow and heavy as she smiled at him before looking down at the baby.

The baby was wrapped in a dull brown cloth as the baby cooed at his mother small giggles flooding the room.

"Come here Erik" the female urged the tiger to come closer he took a couple cautious steps trying not to scare the new born child the mother unwrapped the cloth revealing a Black cat white stripes curving around his body a lined curved around his hands with a small spiral around his palms.

"His name is Flame" she smiled staring down into the baby's crimson eyes the tiger looked at the child in utter shock,horror written all over his face the baby stared at his father his eyes transforming to a onyx color the child giggled stretching his small hands the father didn't even react still watching the child,he hesitantly picked up the child forcing a smile.

The child giggled at the fathers smile his eyes transforming back to their crimson ruby color.

"Aah I see u have the child" a male voice spoke as a figure entered it was a orange tiger dressed in a chief robe a hooded figure following behind.

"Um...ya his name is Flame" Erik handed Flame to the elder the old mans eyes widened as he stared at the baby's black fur the white curves aligning his body and the crimson ruby eyes that flared like fire,the elder placed the baby beside its mother his eyes filled with fear.

"That Child is Cursed" the elder spoke looking back at the hooded figure,the figure nodded before outstretching its hands chanting in an unknown language suddenly orbs appeared out of thin air the orbs then hovered above the child swirling in circles as they glowed the elder moved the child from the bed the orbs following behind he then placed him in a crib as the orbs continued to swirl around.

"What are u going!" Jasmine exclaimed trying to rise of the bed a sudden pain shot through her body as she tumbled back in the bed she looked at the hooded figure one of his hands were glowing a faint yellow she then looked back at Erik in total shock he was just standing there.

Erik's ears perked up as he looked back at his wife realization written on his face as he found the courage to speak.

"Elder Please" Erik spoke trying to convince the old man.

"Erik do u not see this child he is clearly born with that **Cursed Blood** I knew I should've taken her out be cause of her Aja left and now...This...Child is born with the same blood we must destroy it" the elder replied not stopping for a second the hooded figure handed him a dagger as the elder walked towards the child.

The child stared at the elder his eyes gleaming their crimson red as the elder raised the dagger the child let out a cry as the dagger was brung down

 _'But the blow never came'_

the elder stared in shock as the dagger turned to dust lightning booming out side as the child's eyes glowed a deep ruby red you could almost see the light coming out of his eyes.

"U must not destroy this child" a voice boomed the elder stared around but it wasn't anyone in the room he looked out side but no one was there.

"Destroying this child may destroy the world" the voice spoke once more before the elder gestured for the hooded figure to stop it stopped pulling its hands back in the robe.

"I understand" the elder replied in defeat he seemed to take the voice as a sort of deity from the praying position he was in.

* * *

A little kitten was running around the village his black tail swaying back and forth as he ran through a couple of tents his crimson eyes looked innocent if it wasn't for them being so red he ran into a tent meeting a couple of kids there was a small tiger her orange fur covered by the hood she was wearing an armadillo wearing a leather tunic and fuzzy boots and a bunny dressed in country clothes.

the black kitten on the other hand wore a stitched hoodie which looked like he had made it himself and long stitched pants he wore no shoes or anything else,the black kitten giggled as he hopped up and down excitedly.

"Hey guys" he spoke in a cheery tone the rabbit and the armadillo looked in disgust at the kitten who still had a cheery smile the tiger just stared a small smile on her lips.

"Hello Flame what bring u here today" she questioned walking towards the kitten.

"Well...I was wondering if I could be a warrior to"Flame spoke hugging the tiger who hugged him back they parted from the hug a goofy smile on Flames face.

"You can't be a warrior you don't have StormFright blood" the rabbit interrupted

"Yes I can!" Flame snapped glaring at the rabbit his eyes flashed red the rabbit back up in fear at this.

"Flame" the tiger spoke softly placing a hand on his shoulder,Flame stared back at his friend who gave him a sweet smile,"You can be whatever you want just believe."

"Thanks Chloe" Flame hugged his friend before running happily out the tent.

* * *

 **Wheeeelp that was chapter 12 sorry it's late but still I'm also sorry if it's not as long the chapter actual two part chapter soooo tell me what you think,Who is her?,Who's Aja? And why is Flame a black cat? all your questions will be answered in the next chapter but anyway as alway FOLLOW/FAVOURITE ANNNNND LEAVE A REVIEW PHEONIXXNINJA OUT!**

 **P.S-I got the idea of a black cat because it was what gumball was supposed to be I do prefer him being blue don't u? Anyway I also got it from Halloween(Hint Hint)PEACE!**


	14. Chapter 13:Flame's Origins:Part 2

**Yoyoyoyo duuuudes Pheonixxninja here with a new chapter of dragon fusion I have written the new story and the winner is PokeHigh yay but anyways I will be putting schedules on the stories due to them being multi stories so the schedules will begin after this chapter the schedule is on mah profile so go check it out also check out my other stories anyway ONWARD to the story**

 **What now?...Oh! I don't own The Amazing World Of Gumball.**

 **now let me eat**

 **Lucy belongs to Lexxboss**

 **Justin belongs to CanadiansRock**

 **Diane belongs to GE. PIP. SP**

* * *

-TimeSkip-

A 8 year old Flame was running through the village once more arriving at a large tent that was decorated in beautiful colors his onyx eyes widened in amazement,the little kitten entered the tent poking his head in cautiously.

"Hello?" The kitten called out his eyes wandered around the tent stopping when he saw a tall figure,he journey jumped back in surprise the figure chuckled before stretching a hand out for the kitten,Flame hesitatied for a second before placing his small paws atop the large one.

"So your Flame" a feminine voice spoke,Flame nodded his head not moving his eyes from the figure before him,"No worries child I ain't gonna hurt ya,Chloe's been waiting for you" the figure resurred the black kitten his onyx eyes quickly changed to crimson.

The figure chuckled when she saw this guiding the small kit across the tent.

"Your a Special one ain't'cha?" The figure questioned staring down at the black kitten.

"The elder says I'm Cursed" Flame replied his amazed expression not leaving his face the figure let out a sigh before stopping kneeling down so her eyes could meet his.

Flame stared into the starry black eyes before him amazed at the woman before him.

"Listen little kit you sure ain't Cursed" the figure began letting out a small sigh before continuing,"Your Special Unique" she conitued before standing up placing her hands on her hips.

"Really?" Flame asked being moved by the woman's words,the figure gave a small smile chuckling at the little kit before her.

"Yes I mean how many Black cats with those markings on them do you see?" The woman asked Flame counted his paws not sure but then he realized pointing at him self before looking back at the lady for an answer,the female tiger chuckled before placing a paw atop his head.

"Yes your one of a kind half stormfright half black cat" she replied a wide smile made its way across Flames face he felt better about being a black cat thanks to the woman's words.

"Thank You" Flame said his eyes sparkling with hope,they had made it to a room that seemed blocked by two large curtains the large tiger gestured for Flame to stay put he stood there with a confused expression on his face as the woman disappeared into the room.

Flame waited for at least 9 minutes at least that's how long he thought he had waited he decided on to pass the time by drawing he used his finger to draw shapes in the dirt,Flame never understood what they meant but they felt important some how they felt special.

"Hey Flame what's that" a voice spoke Flame looked up and smiled warmly towards his friend as he rose from the dirt dusting of his clothes.

"I was passing the time" He replied hopping cheerfully as they walked out the tent,he wondered where they were heading to Chloe had invited him for something but he didn't remember what,"So where are we going" Flame questioned anxious to know where they were gonna go.

"You'll see" Chloe replied simply.

* * *

Chloe and Flame came across a forest the trees had claw marks on them Flame felt a bit uneasy something just didn't fit right sure the marks could have just been someone from the village but to him it didn't fit right.

"Are you sure about this place,it seems creepy" Flame spoke staring at the withered tree that towered over them.

"Your not Scared are you?" Chloe questioned a wide grin on her face,Flame pick up his pace taking the lead with his head held high.

"Do I look scared?" Flame countered a mischievous grin on his face,they countinued walking deeper into the woods a small growl could be heard the kids looked around their surroundings nothing seemed to be there but they didn't notice a pair of yellow eyes watching them from the darkness the trees provided,The children shrugged it off and conitued their journey it was a long one and Flame was expecting some awesome treasure.

"Stop" Chloe commanded Flame stopped in his tracks a look of confusion on his face,Chloe's ears perked up as they turned from left to right scanning the area Flame did the same hearing the sound of rushing water and it was close.

"Water?" Flame asked in confusion,Chloe began walking again gesturing for the kitten to follow behind her Flame followed the tiger cub reaching a river that had a net being held still with a rock,the river was surround with berries and the net looked on the verge of snapping with the amount of fish inside it.

"Wow" Flame. Spoke in amazement,Chloe walked towards the net grabbing on end with her paws gesturing Flame to come help

-After the trip-

The two were walking back to the village which was just in sight they hauled the fish and berries across the ground a loud growl could be heard,Flame blushed lightly as he clutched his stomach dragging the fish across the scent entering his nose,Flame drooled slightly Chloe's chuckled at this another growl could be heard this time louder.

"Flame I know your hungry can you quiet down" Chloe chuckled,Flame looked around before staring back at his friend.

"That wasn't me" Flame replied,a large shadow hovered over the children,the children slowly turned their heads behind them their eyes filled with terror,behind the, was a large creature with horns and a single eye it sharp claws digging through the dirt,the creature let out a ferocious roar the two children's ran toward the village the creature following close behind.

"HELP,HELP A MONSTER!" The children yelled as they enter the village the villagers dropped their bags making a dash for their tents the two children entered the Stormfrights tent.

"Flame,what's wrong?" Jasmine questioned concerningly the children hugged the young orange cat.

"There's a big mean monster outside" Flame spoke fearfully,the ,jasmine looked at the children confusingly walking towards the exit she peeked through the window,the warriors were fighting off a monster,Jasmine quickly picked up the her spear and ran out.

"Mommy No!" Flame pleaded,his mother gave him a sweet smile.

"I'll be back honey stay put" she reassured,leaving the tent.

Flame and Chloe peeked out the tent seeing the battle the warriors were fending off the monster very fairly so it seemed alright if it wasn't for the fact that the monster swiped most of the warriors away leaving only Jasmine to fend for herself.

"Mommy!" Flame called as he ran out the tent,the monster raised its claws high before striking down Jasmine held out her hands in a defensive posture holding her eyes shut waiting for the impact,Jasmine opened her eyes she was shocked at the sight before her.

"LEAVE MY MOM ALONE!" Flame roared as a small shock wave blew across the village the monster back up a bit growling in frustration,Flame got down on all fours his tail swishing back and forth he let out a ferocious roar as his eyes turned to crimson they were no longer circular but now a diamond shape,Flames dance around him as he let out a final roar a loud explosion erupted destroying half of the village.

The villagers stared in shock as the child reverted to normal,Most of the villagers were devasted their village had been destroyed by the black kittens magic.

Chloe looked at Flame in shock she slowly walked to her friend but was pulled back by her father.

"Don't go near that Monster honey" Her father commanded Chloe tried to break free but her fathers grip was tight,Flame stared around at the village tears welling up in his eyes,

"We Must destroy this child now before he destroys the entire village" The chief spoke raising his staff in the air the villagers agreed with out hesitation,Jasmine looked around seeing if anyone would disagree.

"Honey,would you really let them destroy are child" Jasmine questioned hurt that her husband wouldn't even fight for them.

"Jasmine I-" Erik stared but quickly shut his moulth.

"I can't believe this,none of you would fight for him he's just a child" Jasmine conitued angrily,most of the villagers,Chloe quickly broke out from her fathers grip.

"I will" Chloe's mom spoke,shocking some villagers.

"I will Flame my friend" Chloe spoke up staring back at the people no one else answered,Tears streamed down Flame face as he dashed away from the village his mom followed quickly.

"Flame wait" Chloe called but her father grabbed her before she would run after him.

"We can't go he's a cursed child" he spoke as they watched the two cats.

Flames mother caught up to him holding his hand Flame cried into her dress his mother smiled petting the small kit.

"Cmon were heading to grampa's" She spoke as they walked off towards the forest.

* * *

 **Wheelp that's the final chapter of Flames Origins I hoped y'all like it so you should check out Terraria Time or PokeHigh so ya give them some Love I'll also put up a little Cover Contest for my fanfics y'know you could draw the covers of one of the three stories so ya anyway How did Flame do that? What happened to Flame? And what's with the Magic? ANNNNNND AS ALWAYS FOLLOW/FAVOURITE ANNNNNNND LEAVE A REVIEW! PHEONIXXNINJA OUT! Also check out the schedules on mah profile**


	15. Chapter 14: The Search is on(I'm Back!)

**Hey dudes it's Pheonixxninja and I...Am...Back Baby! Yea! Anyway I actually got my glasses back and I'm feelin the CREATIVITY wooohooo so here's a chapter of dragon fusion I hope y'all like this and tell me what do you think about Flame Origins do you know why he's referred to as Cursed Child?,but anyway hope y'all enjoy the chapter so without further ado ONWARD! to the story**

 ***Playing video game* ugh I don't own The Amazing World Of Gumball now please quiet I need this high score*Contiues playing***

 **Lucy belongs to Lexboss**

 **Justing belongs to CanadiansRock**

 **Diane belong to GE. PIP. SP**

* * *

Flame began to tear up as he finished the story,Carrie stared at the orange feline with a sympathetic expression she felt sorry for the cat,Flame wiped away the tears before letting out a sigh.

"Ever since I had made sure to keep my magic under control" He spoke before his eyes Flashed crimson as his fur began slowly turning black,Carrie stared in shock at the now black feline before her.

"Your a Black cat,M-my dad told me about that cats born of ghost magic,crimson red eyes dark fur and The power to control Cursed flames" Carrie explained,Flame simply nodded snapping his fingers together,a small green flame danced at the tip of his fingers,His eyes flashed crimson once more as the flame vanished into thin air.

Flame let out another sigh as his eyes dulled back to Onyx and his fur began to fade into orange,Carrie watched in amazement as the orange feline stared back into the clouds a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Carrie" Flame spoke,Carrie stared into the Onyx eyes of orange feline as he continued,"Keep this a secret I...don't want anyone to know of this" he pleaded.

"I won't tell a soul" Carrie chuckled,A soft smile made its way across Flame face as they stared back into the clouds.

-Gumball's Group-

Gumball and His friends and new teammate were searching the towns alley ways,restaurants and parks for the orange feline but there was no sign of him anywhere,it was almost as if he had disappeared into thin air

* * *

The dark void was as lifeless as ever a dark cloud forming in the center a dark figure sat in his demonic throne chuckling evenly as the cloud dissipated revealing a Lizard-Bear Hybrid a small large spike at the very tip,sharp teeth dark green eyes filled with killer instinct and large claws dripping with dark energy.

"How may I assist you Massster" The liazrd-bear creature spoke in a snake like tone,A menicing smile curved it way on the dark figures face.

"Ah Aza'zel nice to see you again,ready to cause some Havoc?" The figure spoke in his demonic demon cracked a wicked smile before nodding.

"Then go and Drain them of their souls" The figure commanded,the demon was wrapped in a dark energy before disappearing in a cloud of dark energy.

* * *

Gumball's group continued their search looking high and low for the missing feline when suddenly a dark cloud began to form in the sky as thunder crackled a dark figure appeared,the citizens of Elmore stared at the figure in confusion.

whispers spreading throughout the area the figure let out an annoyed grunt before smashing the ground with one of his claws,Panick began to spread throughout the town as the figure cackled Evily.

"Where are the warriors!" the figure questioned blasting some of the citizens a blue aura leaking from them into him,the figure cackled evily as he felt the aura empowering him,Elmore's news company arrived in a helicopter hovering above the scene.

"Were here Live at the center of the town which appears to have a strange man firing what we can only assume are fireworks at innocent civilians" The reporter spoke loudly.

"Gumball we have a problem" Darwin spoke as he transformed into his Dragon fusion form,Gumball nodded understanding the circumstances he quickly transformed as well.

"Let's do this" Gumball spoke as a blizzard surrounded him as he vanished with it,Darwin tunneled to the scene.

Aza'zel was zapping more citizens laughing maniacally as he felt their essence power him up,a wicked smile on his face as he felt the pure misery the people were going through as their essence was being drained.

"Hey buddy!" A voice called as a arrow flew pass Aza'zel's face,the demon whipped around his eyes meeting the figure who was non other than Gumball a smile but it quickly disappeared when he felt the ground from beneath him break apart.

Darwin popped from the ground slamming his fist into the demons face sending him flying across the area,Gumball ran up to his bro high fiving him.

"What we miss?" A familiar voice asked Gumball and Darwin turned around to meet non other than Justin and Jake in their fusion form accompanied by Lucy and Diane.

"You guys ready?" Lucy asked,the team nodded before turning to face the figure who was running at amazing speed toward them.

"That actually hurt" Aza'zel spoke in an annoyed tone as he sharpened his claws with each other,Lucy and Diane took a fighting stance as they both transformed,A large pillar of wind surrounded Lucy as two large sillouhettes sprouted from her back as two glowing pink eyes could be seen from within the tornado.

The team watched in shock as the pillar of wind disappeared all that stood in its place was a now transformed Lucy light pink eyes glowing with excitement two large angelic wings flapping softly and a small earring on her left ear,she seemed to be wearing a white sarashi wrapped around her upper chest,a pink hakama with a strange pink tornado like marking and a well curved katana with white wind carvings designing the hilt of the sharp blade.

Diane transformation was much different her eyes glowed yellow her wings were larger and became dragon like,she wore a black GI along with a black studded belt,Leather leggings and white cloth bandages wrapped around her fist,arms,legs and feet.

"let's get this over with" Gumball spoke the team nodded as they readied themselves for battle,Aza'zel readied himself as the two opposing sides dashed towards each other ready for battle.

* * *

 **whhhhhhhoooooooooooo yea it's good to get all that creativity out I felt like I was gonna explode anyway the schedule will be back on since now so here we go soooo how do you think Lucy got her powers? There will be a chapter explaining it so ya I guess that leaves Flame to Fusion Up that will be a very far away chap so ya anyway hope y'all enjoyed the chapter tell me if I need any improvements and such and as always FOLLOW/FAVOURITE ANNNNND LEAVE A REVIEW THIS IS PHEONIXXNINJA SAYIN PEACE OUT!**


	16. Chapter 15:Strong Opponents

**Heeey duuudes its Pheonixxninja here with another chapter of dragon fusion and no I'm not giving up on this story I just needed a little break y'know because class and all but ya anyway I hope y'all enjoy the story be sure to check out the others like Terraria Time and PokeHigh annnnnd without further ado ONWARD to the story**

 **Lucy belongs to Lexboss**

 **Justin belongs to CanadiansRock**

 **Diane belongs to GI. PIP. SP**

* * *

The team dashed at the creature readying their weapons,Gumball fired a multitude of arrows at the creature while Jack fired bullets from his pistols,Aza'zel just stood there a smug grin on his face his tail began lashing the air a dark aura surrounding it the lizard like tail slashed once more as a dark burst of energy erupted from it a large dark slash flying across the area destroying the projectiles.

The warriors quicly jumped out of the way,Lucy and Diane flew toward the bear-lizard creature who summoned a dark blade which he used to block the katana Lucy had swung down at him,Diane quickly ran behind him sending a torrent of punches toward him Aza'zel had no way of dodging it.

The punches connected with his back with a satisfying crack!,Diane followed with a spin kick which sent Aza'zel flying crashing into a nearby building Aza'zel walked out a smile on his face.

"That actually hurt" Aza'zel taunted before vanishing,the team looked around scanning for any sign of him,Aza'zel reappeared behind Diane who soared into the air before he could land a hit.

"Did you really think I was that slow?" Diane smirked her hand resonated a faint glow as aza'zel was trapped inside a small pyramid which was slowly closing in.

"GO DIANE!" The others cheered,Diane had a look of satisfaction as the pyramid closed in a puff of black smoke escaping it.

"Suprise" a voice whispered,Diane quickly turned around just to have a punch connect with her face she was sent flying(ironic) towards a building.

The others quickly attack Justin sending waves of water that literally sliced through solid stone Aza'zel dodged them with ease.

"gotta try harder" he taunted,Justin stared in anger raising his cutlass letting out a battle cry,pirates began to form from the ground as they let out their own cry and ran toward the bear-lizard creature,The archers firing arrows while the others sliced with their Aqua cutlass.

"Take that on for size" Justin spoke a smug look on his face,Aza'zel slashed his blade waves of dark energy cutting through the pirates.

-Flame-

Flame and Carrie were watching the clouds pass by a calm feeling rushing over them that is until the crash.

"What was that?" Flame rose up looking over the tall collection of buildings that shielded his hideout from the town,A look of realization spread on his face as he hopped off the building landing on his feat.

"Where are you going?" Carrie questioned an eyebrow quirked in curiosity.

"To check out what that was" Flame replied dashing through the alley ways.

-The Team-

The team were battered and bruised all over some of them weakened to the point were they reverted back to their normal forms.

"Lucy get them out of here me,Jack and Darwin will handle this" Gumballs spoke Lucy nodded before grabbing Justin and Diane and soaring off.

"Gumball I think I have an idea" Darwin spoke,Gumball averted his attention to his brother who whispered among Jack and him Jack and Gumball nodded before taking out their weapons.

 **Charge Shot!**

 **Arctic Arrow!**

 **Nature Trap!**

The attacks soared at Aza'zel who had a look of surprise on his face as the vines wrapped around him locking him in a vine made lotus Aza'zel slashed around but the vines continued to grow back,Gumballs arrow connected with Jacks bullets as they swirled into a spiral colliding with the vines locking them together as a blue flame erupted and the rose frozen the flame still coating it.

 **FrostFire Lotus!**

The lotus exploded cold flaming rubble left the three panted heavily a smile curving its way on their lips.

"We did it!" They cheered high fiving each other but their cheering was cut short by a wave of dark energy blasted pass them they turned around to see Aza'zel sitting down a smug look on his face.

"Beautiful display,But let's see you match against my soldiers" he spoke before rising to his feet his hands resonated with dark energy he struck his hand into the ground as it began to split,"Flaron Destroyer of Hopes Rise!" He commanded a dark figure began to rise he was coated in dark armor a horned helmet and a large sword on his back.

"I'm ready to serve master" Flaron spoke bowing before Aza'zel.

"Razorneck the lightning thief Aid me!"Aza'zel summoned a second rose from the darkness of the clouds he wore a simple robe which covered his face two glowing eyes staring at the three warriors.

"I'm here to worship you massster" The figure spoke in a snake like tone.

"Show these three the true meaning of power and bring me their souls" Aza'zel commanded the two nodded before dashing with amazing speed at the three.

-Flame-

Flame was running down the alley way the end was just within reach he could see the three figures fighting Jack,Gumball and Darwin.

"Cmon guys hang in there" Flame spoke worriedly as he picked up his speed.

-Area of Battle-

 **Cue:Believe in myself:Fairy tail theme**

The three were getting slower by the second and Flame hadn't reached yet he was panting heavily and his speed was slowing down.

"Man I should have used my powers" He cursed himself his friends just within reach he was gonna be too late he felt the anger course through him as his eyes turned crimson and his fur slowly turned black,He was now running on all fours running at amazing speed reaching his target in seconds.

-Void-

"So a new opponent has come..this should be interesting" The dark voice from the void spoke watching the fight from a portal

* * *

 **Yahoo nice cliffhanger I'm evil ain't I? Heh well let's see what gonna happen and the "Cue" Thing is an idea that I got from Garth Kaiser the author of A fanfic a i read check him out but anyway I was actually listening to the song while I wrote this and I feel it's gonna match the feel for the next chapter but anyway did ya enjoy it? I might actually try and animate the next chapter after finishing this story or maybe earlier so be sure to stay tuned and do you think I should animate it? Leave a suggestion if ya like but anyway as always FOLLOW/FAVORITE ANNNNND LEAVE A REVIEW PHEONIXXNINJA OUT!**


	17. Chapter 16: When Lightning Strikes

**Hey dudes Pheonixxninja here with another chapter of dragon fusion this chap is gonna be very interesting so just read and find out not much to say but ONWARD to the story**

 **Tra la la la la I don't own The Amazing World Of Gumball**

 **Lucy belongs to lexboss**

 **Justin belongs to CanadiansRock**

 **Diane GE. PIP. SP**

* * *

 **Cue:Believe in myself:Fairy tail**

"What's This another warrior?" Aza'zel thought he looked at the black feline blocking the path between them and his friends Aza'zel to a long good look at him before something clicked,"I remember you,you were the one who destroyed my scout Years ago." Flame glared at the bear-lizard creature and then at the two soldiers."I remember that creature that attacked my grandmothers house" Flame replied his voice full of anger Aza'zel smirked and simply nodded Flame felt his blood boil as he snapped his fingers a ring of cursed flames appeared he extended his hand the flames following his movements he then clenched his fist the curse Flames flew towards the creatures who shielded their master but ended up catching fire."You fools! We can't touch those flames!" Aza'zel shrieked but it was to late The to soldiers had already caught fire.

"That's right" Flame simply answered snapping his finger once more the flames extinguished the two soldiers kneeled down panting heavily bruises and burn marks all over his body,"I might not have been burned a warrior" he continued his eyes flashed crimson as he dashed at them with amazing speed,Aza'zel dodged Flames attack and threw a punch at the feline who blocked it."You have potential" Aza'zel spoke Flame ignored him casting a multitude of cursed flames Aza'zel smirked and summoned his own flames their purple colors dancing in the air,"You can join us your cursed blood is exactly what we need" Aza'zel offered flame hurled a fireball at the demon."I'm not a cursed child" Flame spoke his eyes flashed with anger the fireballs grew in size as flame hurled them at the bear-lizard demon,"I'm a..." Flame stopped his mind wandering he shook away his thoughts."What are you?,your father saw you as a cursed child and so did your village" Aza'zel spoke casting a dark spell the two suddenly teleported Flame looked at his surroundings he recognized this place it was his village.

Flame could here the sound of a child crying he whipped around to see his mother in a small bed being held down by magic while the elder was just above a crib raising a weapon to strike,Flame mother begged telling the elder to spare the child she looked back at her husband Flame turned around looking at his father who was just standing there's a flame felt anger rise up."See" Aza'zel spoke once more teleporting them away the demon stretched out his hand,"Join us Flame we could rule the world together" Flame looked at the hand and then back at his friends who stared frozen in their tracks,Flame looked back at Aza'zel he closed his eyes for a second taking a deep breath he reached his hand out Aza'zel smiled evily."I Refuse" Flame simply spoke punching the demon square in the face,"I don't need power I have my friends."

Flame dashed at the creature who had a look of pure shock on his face his shock quickly turned into anger as he teleported behind the feline taking him by surprise Aza'zel punched Flame square in the stomach knocking the wind out of him,Flame was sent flying across the field crashing into a building Aza'zel teleported into the sky summoning a multitude of scythes and fireballs he hurled both at the rubble causing more destruction a small smile curved on Flames lips as the rubble crashed down atop him,the three stared in shock at the scene they ran towards the rubble but where stopped by the two soldiers which hadn't completely healed but still were ready for battle Gumball conjured an arrow firing it a close range it hit Flaron in the head killing him instantly."Flame!" The three called in unison.

" _You're not a cursed child"_

 _"You are gifted"_

 _"And you have friends that know that"_

 _"so rise little one and create your own fate"_

Lightning struck the spot Flame had been the three stopped in their tracks and turned around to see the lightning thief a smirk on his face Darwin felt his anger rise he outstretched his hand it glowed faintly before a vine sprouted from the ground but he quickly dodged it and summoned another bolt this time aiming for the three who dodged another bolt of lightning struck the same spot Flame had been,as the rubble flew up a pair of glowing yellow and grey eyes glowed from the dust.

 **CUE:Strike Back:Fairy tail theme**

 **A bolt of lightning struck the ground once more illuminating the area Flame slowly walked from the rubble his fur transformed back to their** orange color as a huge bolt struck him Flames body began to glow as it was enveloped in a yellow light the demons stared in shock as flames form changed as the light died down Flame was completely transformed his left eye as grey as a storm cloud and his right eye a brilliant yellow both of his eyes sparked with electricity as a yellow ninja scarf with gray cloud like lines flowing gracefully in the wind,he wore gray ninja-like clothing that covered his feet to his neck the scarf acted as a mask of some sort covering his moulth a yellow lightning insignia directly on the back of his clothing it would be seen if it wasn't for the giant ninja star on his back the same insignia carved into it.

Flame stared at himself a smile on his lips he pumped his fist in the air,"I did it! I've become a fusion warrior" His other teammates stared in awe at his new form his eyes sparked once more as he teleported to his friends,"Whoa teleportation cool" The other cheered for Flame but their cheering was cut short when they realized they still had one last problem to deal with they turned to face the soldier completely ignoring Aza'zel who stood still in shock."What are you?" The lightning thief questioned a look of sheer fear on his face Flame smiled walking slowly towards the figure lightning crackled as it struck the ground behind the feline."I am the true Lightning Thief,the ninja that controls thunder I am the Ninja of Thunder" Flame answered before dashing at the figure with almost unknown speed Flame punched the figure knocking him off balance he followed up with a spin kick his foot coated in lightning.

Aza'zel witnessed the battle before him he seemed intrigued with how strong Flame had gotten from just a short transformation he had seen the power of the others Aza'zel decided to sit back and watch the show examining his foes.

Flame summoned up a Kunai throwing it at the thief the knife like weapon began to coat itself in a bright light as it struck the thief who fell down dead dissolving into nothing a black orb rose from what was left of him.

"Two done one to go"

The team turned to face their enemy who smiled clapping his hands together slowly he stared at the team readying himself.

"You three have done good" Aza'zel spoke a dark aura began to form around him.

But let's see you match me in my full form"

* * *

Heh he this is pretty good but anyway **what do you think? To much to little ya I really gotta work on writing my chapters wayyyyy longer so I guess that's that what do you think will happen how strong is Flame annnd what is Aza'zels true form all will be answered soon enough but anyway I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter and as always FOLLOW/FAVORITE ANNNNNND LEAVE A REVIEW PHEONIXXNINJA OUT!**

 **P.S- Be sure to show some love to my other stories**


	18. Chapter 17:Odd Behavior

**Hey guys Pheonixxninja here with another chapter of dragon fusion sorry i haven't posted lately I've been kinda distracted my family moved to a new house so I wanted to get used to my new place sooo anyway I hope you guys do enjoy the chapter and without further Ado ONWARD to the story also Flame's ninja like clothing is slightly based off of randy Cunningham from Randy CunningHam 9th grade ninja and the scarf-mask is based off of greninja from Pokémon except it's not it's y'know so basically it's kinda like greninja's scarf mixed with Randy Cunningham's scarf and suit with my own personal touch I guess anyway I'm rambling let go!**

 **i don't own The Amazing World Of Gumball**

* * *

Aza'zel stood there his eyes fixated on the transformed feline and the team a dark aura surrounding him his eyes flashing to a demonic red,his teeth grew sharper as two large dragon-like wings sprouted from his back a strange purple liquid dripping off of them,Aza'zel's body grew in size practically towering over them his long lizard like tail growing enormous spikes as he whipped it around.

"Let's see you fight me now" Aza'zel spoke,smug look on his face,Flame hopped high into the air summoning two kunai's he threw them at the towering giant bear-lizard creature the two knife like weapons flew pass Aza'zel before transforming into two clones of Flame,the two clones along with Flame threw multiple kunai'a at the demon the knife like weapons just shattered as they hit Aza'zels scales.

Gumball readied his bow firing an arrow at the towering demon the arrow shattered as well the other attacked Aza'zel with their own weapons but Aza'zel stood there a smug look on his face.

The weapons hit the rough surface of his scales Aza'zel swung down his sharpened bear claws slicing through the buildings with amazing speed,Flame relentlessly attacked the towering bear-Lizard demon his eyes almost void of emotion Aza'zel's smug look vanished as he felt the sharp pain of something slicing through his scales he stared in shock as Flame sliced through his scales once more with a sharp curved katana.

Aza'zel growled in anger striking the spot where Flame had been,Flame dodged it with ease his eyes still void of anything the others could feel a strange aura surrounding him.

Flame landed in front of his teammates he whipped around staring at them his dull emotionless eyes making their skin crawl,Flame turned back around walking slowly toward the demon,with one quick move Flame appeared behind the demon striking him with the katana Aza'zel hissed in pain as the blade dug into his scales,a dark liquid pouring out.

"You had neglected me" Flame spoke but it didn't seem to be him but another voice as if there was someone else speaking with him,Flame threw multiple kunai's coated with lightning,The small throwing blades pierced through Aza'zel making him revert back to his original form.

Flame stood before Aza'zel who looked up fear in his eyes,Flame raised his hand as it began to coat it self in electrical energy he swung his hand down smashing the demon into the ground,but he didn't stop he continued to atack him showing no mercy,the others watched in terror as the feline mercilessly attack the demon uttering something that they couldn't make out,Flame rose his hand to strike one more but cringed as his eyes reverted to their normal onyx color as he reverted to his normal form.

Aza'zel vanished in a puff of smoke a orb floating from the smoke but the orb looked different it had the same dark aura but it shone a bright green,Gumball summoned a dagger striking the orb shattering it as it vanished along with the dark smoke.

The other rushed toward Flame as the orange feline dropped to the ground,Flame could feel his consciousness slipping away slowly as the others dashed towards him the everything went black.

[Elmore Hospital]

Flame laid on a small hospital bed his friends watching after him,they heard the door open as Jasmine walked into it rushing towards the unconscious feline tears streaming down her face,Flame fur began to change turning black as if ink had soaked it,Jasmine stared in shock as Flames fur became completely black,Jasmine quickly pulled her phone from her pocket dialing a number leaving the room.

the other stared in complete utter shock at Flame his body shaking wildly,Flame lips began moving uttering something along the line of,"They hated me","They lied to me."

Flame continued to utter different sentences tossing and turning on the bed,Small green flames appeared next to him the others backed up a bit trying not to get burned by these odd flames.

~Flash Back~

Flame and his Mother were walking through the forest the sunlight shining dimly through the leaves they came across a small cabin lanterns shining brightly,Jasmine walked towards the small wooden cabin,Flame wearily following behind her the forest surrounding the cabin was dark being dimly lit from the bright cabin,Flame stared deep into the forest noticing a pair of red eyes,Flame could feel his skin crawl as the eyes vanished into the darkness.

One thought had been running through Flame mind as he saw the pair of red eyes disappear,What was that?

* * *

 **whooooooo! Man guess what IM BACK BABY! And ready to write I moved to a new house and was basically getting used to it so ya that's the basic reason I haven't been writing so anyway why was Flame acting strange! And who was Jasmine calling stupid questions I know anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter please tell me what need to be improved and as always FOLLOW/FAVORITE ANNNNND LEAVE A REVIEW PHEONIXXNINJA OUT!**

 **srry that I didn't leave the credits to those who deserve it I'm feeling very lazy.^~^"**


	19. Chapter 18:Flames Origins:Final

**Hey guys Pheonixxninja here with another chapter of dragon fusion wow Im just gonna keep coming I've gotta make up for the time I was gone so anyway without further ado Onward with the story!**

 **Flame:aren't you forgetting something?**

 **Pheo: I KNOW! Now go back to sleep your breaking character**

 **I don't own the amazing world of Gumball**

 **Lucy belongs to LexBoss**

 **Justin belongs to CanadiansRock**

 **Diane belong to GE,PIP,SP**

* * *

Jasmine walked up the creaking old stairs of the cabin,Flame following close behind the small black kitten clung to his mothers dress staring into the woods were the eyes had once been,Jasmine knocked on the door waiting for whoever was inside to answer the door slowly opened revealing an Orange male cat who was very muscular for his age he wore seemingly normal clothes a brown leather tunic and light brown leather boots his onyx eyes widened in surprise as he gripped Jasmine in a long hug.

"Jasmine!,i haven't seen you for so long" The male cat exclaimed before letting go of Jasmine his eyes went down to Flame who ran behind his mother,The orange cat knelt down to Flame height a kind smile on his face,"And who is this?" he asked,Flame slowly peaked his head from behind his mom Jasmine chuckled petting the kitten.

"Dad this is Flame...my son,Flame this is Grampa Saigo" Jasmine gestured towards the male cat.,Flame slowly walked from behind his mother approaching his GrandFather,Saigo stared down at the kittens Crimson eyes which flashed brightly,Saigo rose to his feet staring into the hut.

"Aradia come out here!" Saigo called from the hut,a shadowy figure walked into the light revealing a beautiful black cat,burning crimson eyes,and long jet black hair wrapped into a small pony tail,an odd hat on her head with a crescent moon craved into it,she wore a long black dress,a leather belt which hugged her waist small bottles of glowing colorful liquid inside them were being held by a small pouch.

The female black cat known as Aradia stared in shock at the sight before her she leaped at Jasmine practically tackling her into a hug,"Jasmine its you!,we missed you so much honey" Aradia held her daughter tightly before letting her go examining her a grin on her face,"I guess you've got your mother beautiful figure" Aradia commented swaying her hips,Aradia stared down at Flame who stared back into her eyes their crimson eyes flashed at eachother,a wide grin curved unto Aradia's lips."Aradia this is our grandson Flame", Saigo spoke gesturing towards the kitten.

"Gifted aren't'cha little one?" Aradia spoke,Flame shook his head lips quivering as tears welled up in his eyes,"T-The elder said I'm cursed",Flame answered a tear rolling down his cheek,Aradia clenched her fist small cursed flames appeared before her as her eyes flashed crimson burning with intensity,Saigo placed a hand on her shoulder,Aradia looked at her husband letting out a sigh and loosening her fist,she knelt down to Flames height petting him,Flame let out a soft purr as Aradia's hand played with his fur,"Erald was always afraid of our powers",Aradia spoke rising to her feet she stared down at Flame a smile on her face.

"Your not cursed young one,your gifted"

Aradia entered the cabin gesturing for the two to come in,Jasmine walked into the hut Flame following behind scanned the area before entering the hut closing the door behind and her child sat at a beautiful birch table that shone as if it had just been polished,Saigo walked towards the table bring a few cups of sat by the table along with her husband their expression filled with concern."Jasmine...you may stay for as long as you like,I have a feeling that Erald won't give up on tracking your kid",Saigo said in a stern eyes were filled with fear yet they were also curious.

"Grampa why does the elder hate us?" Flame questioned,Saigo let out a sigh his eyes stern he looked towards Aradia who simple looked back at Flame.

"Okay kiddo I'll tell you" Saigo spoke Flame sat down his curiosity growing with each second.

"It all started when"

~Flash back Time~

Long ago there were three races that lived together in peace the Stormers were powerful warriors that could fight foes with amazing strength but they had no magic,Stormers were usually tigers while some would be born as cats with orange fur and onyx there were Casters born with the ability to control the ghostly cursed flames these masters of magic could easily take down foes with their powerful magic these black cats were always born with crimson eyes representing their powerful magic then there were the Healers master of medicine,herbs and potions they were born to help those in need but most would be born with the ability to control the essence of nature.

The Stormfrights were the leaders of the Stormers village they were powerful warriors unmatched by their sheer strength the chief of the village Ekaitz was a strong,kind leader who had a strong sense of justice with his leadership the Stormers helped many others.

Then there were the Casters leader was non other than Rhiamon who not only controlled the ghostly cursed flames but could summoned legendary creatures who aided her in battle and with her familiar Pyrus she could destroy entire nations.

and Finally the leader of the Healers Village Celestia a kind,caring person who aided those in need her kind hearted nature should not be played with for she is a powerful warrior all together her speed unmatched.

together these villages aided one another helping with various task.

Ekaitz was walking through his village greeting the many villagers of the small town Ekaitz entered a small tent where there were two others sitting by a round oak table.

The one on the left being a beautiful black cat her crimson eyes filled with mischief a small red scaled lizard with a flame at the end of its tail sat upon her shoulder,she wore a light purple robe a brown leather belt holding a pouch with various liquids inside small bottles,two dark blue wristbands which shone along with her crimson others was a Riendeer her beautiful coat shining with the rays of sunlight she had two bright orange eyes and an odd colored coat which was a bright red,a couple white dots sprinkled her fur as if she had just came through a blizzard,she wore a lime colored dress which made her look like a goddess and a small bracelet made of gold which twinkled in the sat down at the table( I think it's good if I gave him a description) Ekaitz was a muscular fellow taller than the two girls who were sitting at the table he had Snow White fur which were marked with black stripes,piercing blue eyes his left eye having a scar,he wore a rough leather tunic and boots and leather pants large Steel sword which shone with the sunlight a golden hilt with a sapphire imbedded into it was sheathe unto his leather belt.

"Glad to see you could make it" Ekaitz spoke,Celestia and Rhiamon stared at him simply nodding the leaders sat at the table discussing various things for at least an hour or so everything seemed peaceful

"Thank you for coming" Ekaitz spoke,the two nodded waving goodbye before heading off into the direction of their villages.

Many years had pasted as the chiefs lived in peace and prosperity helping each other hand and hand the chiefs of two villages of the Stormers and Healers had three children the first being Erald he was the brother who saw most as inferior and he feared the powers of the two villages,the second was Ariel she was as kind as her mother and just as powerful with her healing then there was Cayden he was strong and stern yet as caring as his father was towards his villagers.

now Rhiamon had her own child with a great warrior from the Stormers,Akram was a kind man who showed great skill,their child being none other than Aradia.

~Time Skip:10 years later~

Erald's father had died along with his mother both seemingly murdered mysteriously in the night,their murder was brutal their throats were slit as they slept and the blooded coated their fur and dripped from their bed sheets the guards were horrified who would do such a thing to them they were kind hearted who would hate them village moaned over their dead leaders who's corpse were burnt with the cursed flames as the ashes spread with the wind vanishing into the siblings grieved for their dead parents soon one of the three would have to take the place as chief of the the night they gathered around the Casters village joining in on the ceremony the shaman of the village walked atop the plat form where the sibling stood two caster villagers by his side the chief tapped his staff as the clouds surrounded the area the two casters lit two torches with their cursed flames as they walked off the shaman stared at the three bringing his staff above his head closing his eyes the staff glowed shortly radiating with power as Cayden's body began to glow the shaman opened his eyes nodding in approval the villagers cheered for their new leader Ariel congratulated her brother while Erald walked off without a word.

a few years later Cayden was also killed mysteriously his body burnt all that was left was a burnt skeleton which was once villagers now became weary scared even who would do such a thing the stormfrights barely had enemies and it wasn't exactly easy to get into the village unnoticed or kill Cayden without a fight the ceremony was once again preformed in which the ending result being Ariel as the leader of the village to insure her safety the guards had tripled patrolling the tent in which the village leader had been inside the tent there was Aradia who sat at the same table their parents had meeting to discuss their important matters.

"Aradia I'm guessing you know why you're here" Ariel began,Aradia stared at her with confusion in her eyes trying to digest the information that was heard from the messenger.

"I swear Ariel none of my villagers have entered your village from the death of...your parents" Aradia could feel her anger boiling whoever had done this would pay dearly and she would see to it,Ariel looked deep into the midnight felines crimson orbs which showed true concern,Ariel let out a sigh staring back at the black feline before her."I do realize that you would never hurt Cayden he was my brother and your friend" Ariel spoke,Aradia calmed down a bit.

"I have noticed you taking an interest in my soldier" Ariel began a smirk one her face as she finished her sentence,Aradia's blush was so bright you could almost see it through her jet black fur which made her smirk grow even larger."W-what ever do y-you mean?" Aradia stammered fidgeting let out a chuckle at the black two shared jokes and laughs with each other through the night not knowing of the peering eyes that watched from the shadows outside from the darkness.

As years had past Ariel had grown to be a beautiful woman just as her mother she had white fur similar to her father and her brothers black spots dotted her fur,her soft deer tail swishing form the tail hole in her lime green dress.,her piercing blue eyes cold yet had left her village to her brother to leave with her husband to Elmore.

Under Erald's rule everything had changed he had banned anyone from the Casters village to enter Stormfright grounds but Aradia and Saigo an honorable gaurd refused to obey his commands meeting each other just within the border of the two villages one day Saigo had decided to speak with his chief about the laws he had made.

"Sire these laws are ridiculous we cannot keep going like this" Saigo stated,Erald stared over his gaurd a look of discust on his face."You dare speak of my laws in that way!" Erald snarled,Saigo didn't even flinch but instead rose his eyes to meet his kings his onyx eyes meeting Erald's piercing blue orbs."We cannot keep blocking the Casters out we have lost men because you refuse to allow the Healers to use their magic and the barrier casted by Lady Rhiamon is weakening we need their magic" Saigo replied calmly,Erald's expression grew from anger to sheer rage as he growled at his gaurd,"We don't need their magic and if we have to lose men then they will lose their lives on the battlefield then so be it" Erald spoke Coldly,Saigo could not believe what he was hearing and it made his blood boil,he gritted his teeth and clenched his fist tightly."HOW COULD YOU SPEAK OF THOSE WHO SERVED TO PROTECT THIS VILLAGE WITH THEIR LIVES!" Saigo yelled which made Erald flinch,but his expression of fear was replaced with a smug look a wide grin on his face."Is this about the heir of the Casters Aradia was her name" Erald began staring directly at Saigo who had a confused expression on his face Erald decided to keep going seeing as he still didn't get the point,"I have been watching your little meeting with her and I think I should take this rebellion down by the source" He finished,Saigo's confused expression turned into one of sheer fear as he jumped to his feet running across the village.

~Border of the Caster Village~

Aradia walked towards the border hoping to meet Saigo again she stood at the edge of the border where they had always met but no one was in sight it was only the shrubbery and the forest which surrounded both borders Aradia whipped around hear a sound from the bushes she held her hands out two green flames dancing just above her palm she slowly approached the bush before a small odd colored squirrel jumped out looking around before jumping back inti the let out a sigh of relief as she whipped around to see a tall man armored with heavy metal and two other guards stood behind whipped around to run but he gripped her by her wrist pulling her in the other two took out their swords their eyes filled with the intent to kill. A tear ran down Aradia's cheek as she waited for the killing blow but it never came she peeked open one eyes to see a blur of orange killing each knight one by stared shocked at this there in the blood bath,above the bodies of the dead soldiers was none other than Saigo his eyes dull of any emotion his katana dripping with the crimson fluid of the soldiers,Saigo approached Aradia his emotionless eyes turned to worry he opened his mouth to speak but no words came out his eyes went glassy as tears threatened to fall he tightly hugged Aradia who hugged back without touching moment was ruined by the sound of multiple foot steps approaching them Saigo stared at Aradia who's eyes were filled with terror as the soldiers accompanied by none other than Erald began coming into stared back an expression of sheer fear spread across his face he whipped around to Aradia grabbing her hand and making a run for it.

Eralds men were closing in on their horses Saigo knew he couldn't fight them all head on especially with Aradia so close,Aradia's village began to come into view as her mother whom was watering a beautiful bouquet of flowers saw her and Saigo she stared at the two in confusion as they neared closer their breaths heavy and their bodies shaking."What seems to be the matter?" Rhiamon questioned Saigo pointed off into the distance where she saw Erald and his men approaching the village armed and husband came out just in in time to see this and sounded the alarm Multiple Casters came out of their tents lining up as a wall of defense against them."Honey get them to the portal" Akram spoke in a stern tone Rhiamon simply nodded guided them towards her tent mean while Erald and his men where approaching and led them into a room secured by a stone wall there laid a door way made of an odd stone covered in vines and flowers it glowed with an odd energy Rhiamon gestured for them to enter and they did so,Saigo entering turned to her mom tears streaming down her cheeks as she hugged her which her mother gladly returned Aradia entered the portal as the sound of weapons clashing against eachother could Ben heard from behind the stone blasted the portal as it shattered the energy that resonated the room soldier slammed into the stone wall shattering it as Erald walked in Rhiamon didn't turn around a simply smirk curved on her lips."A coward you are dear Erald,your father,your mother and even Cayden...you killed hem didn't you?" Erald didn't answer instead raised his son blade ready to strike Rhiamon stood there waiting for what was to come.

Aradia watched as smoke rose from the place she called home tears streaming down her cheeks,Saigo placed a hand on her shoulder a comforting smile on his turned around and tackled him into a hug silently sobbing unto his shoulder Saigo returned the hug comforting the black feline as the village she once called home burned by the hands of Erald.

* * *

"And that's how it happened" Saigo finished,Flame stood there not quite fully understanding it but just enough to make him angry his eyes flared crimson stood there watching the little kit as a small flame danced around green wi'O'wisp growing with each second Aradia could tell things were not gonna go rose from her seat uncorked a bottle filled with a bright shining violet liquid and poured it down the young kittens tried to spit the bad tasting liquid out but soon felt drowsy barely able took keep himself still as his consciousness began to slip away

~Present~

Flame's mother had been sitting by his side patiently waiting for someone whom she had stared at her son his black fur coating his body two cursed flames by his side as he tossed and turned rapidly sweat trickling down his and Darwin had decided to stay at the hospital to make sure nothing would happen to the black green flames that hovered over him danced in the air as if something had been making door to the hospital burst open as two elderly cats dashed in looking at the unconscious black feline.

"Flame!,Jasmine what happened"?" They spoke in a panicked voice,Jasmines eyes met the eyes of her father and he nodded slowly, understanding what had uncorked bottle filled with a light green black feline poured it into Flame's moulth as the feline seemingly gulped down the raised the bottle from his lips placing it back into her pouch.

"he should be fine now" She reassured her daughter,Jasmine stared at her mother tears threatening to and Darwin took their leave after the two unknown felines had came deciding it would be best to leave them.

"Who were they?" Darwin questioned an eyebrow raised in curiosity,Gumball just stayed quiet silently thinking the one thing he hated doing the most but questions were storming through his mind swirling like a tornado,but one thing he had to know was,Why Flame was acting so strange.

~Void~

Darkness once again surrounded the lifeless void as a pair of eyes gleamed in the dark a sinister smile could be scene from the shadowy depths in which this creature lived."So the final warrior has become corrupted?" A manically laugh echoed through the void as shadows began to form a creature rising from the depths of it."Good to ssssee you again massster" A voice spoke with an odd hiss mixed into it."Ah Dracul I asume you know what I've revived you for?" the figure known as Dracul smirked his long snake-like tongue whipping around."yesss massster I will ssshow you what I've been practicing,ssso When do I start the chaoss" the shadow began chanting in an unknown language as a portal opened up and Dracul entered it.

~Flashback:Flames POV~

I walked through the forest enjoying the feel of the wind on my black fur my left eye had changed to an onyx color and orange stripes lined my once black kitten stared back at the cabin unknown to the pair of eyes that watched slowly walked toward the cabin opening the wooden door there was his grandfather sitting on the wooden chair polishing his katana.I stared at the weapon it curved edge sharp and clean,it's hilt had odd carvings upon it and it blade had symbols written in a language Flame could not raised his head his onyx eyes meeting My mismatched ones.

"There outside kiddo" Saigo answered as if reading his mind I nodded leaving the cabin he turned around he had sworn he walked around but hadn't seen them simply shrugged walking back down the stairs he wandered the area but no one was ears perked up when I heard a scream I knew that scream anywhere I dashed for that hoping nothing happened to them.i made it just in time to see a creature towering over my mom and thinking I dashed at the dodged me without even turning around to stare at me.i got a closer look at it his face was twisted into a psychotic figure threw a punch at me which I dodged narrowly I struck him square in the jaw knocking him back slightly but he quickly regained from sight I could her faint foot steps across the forest as he appeared behind me knocking me to the figure toward over me raising his hand shadows circled him as a large broad sword appeared ready to deal the finishing figure was interrupted by a cursed flame blasting him he hissed in pain as the flame damaged what seemed to be whipped around his eyes flaring with anger as he dashed at my mom and grandma.i suddenly felt this surge course through me as i rose to my feet dashing at the figure.

~Third person POV~

Two curved dagger appearing in Flames hands as he struck the creature zipping back and forth with amazing speed striking him figure took a swing at Flame but he dodged it with ease as his figure changed for a second and Lightning struck the figure killing him as a puff of black smoke was all that was left as an orb flew off.

Flame let out a sigh as he turned around to his mom which had a look of amazement on her face she hadn't seen the daggers or how his form had changed for the gave his mom a sweet smile as he fainted and everything went black.

* * *

 **OM-GOD that is one flipping long chapter I hope y'all like this this of course is the last part of the Flames Origins Ark so anyway I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter and I don't have much to say I had been working on this awhile that's why no other chapter had come out I hope you like it and should i keep making my chapter this long? I leave that for you guys to decided anyway be sure to tell me any grammar issues or spelling mistakes annnd as always FOLLOW/FAVOURITE ANNNNND LEAVE A REVIEW PHEONIXXNINJA OUT! PEACE!**


	20. Author Note 2

**heya Guys Pheonixxninja here with now a chapter but an authors not I would like to thank jaygunryu for his OC and I would also like to thank all of my readers but anyway on with the important message what I'm here to discuss is that I have updated one of the chapters:Chapter 11 and added jays OC so as far as it goes I'm gonna give him a chance but I will be explaining this I will not be accepting any more Dragon Fusion Warrior Ocs I am currently not accepting any more hero OCs but instead I will be accepting villains yes I know I'm lazy but I truly am getting less creative with my villains so anyway what I want to say is I won't be posting for awhile mainly to gain my footing back and see what I can do Jays OC like I said is on chapter 11 which has been updated so to avoid confusion I do suggest reading before we get into this but anyway I hope you guys enjoy this month I'll be back within a week at best cuz I've like I said I've lost a bit of creativity so anyway good luck guys enjoy your weekend and I'll see y'all in a week PHEONIXXNINJA OUT!**


	21. Chapter 19: True Hero

**Hey guys Pheonixxninja here with another chap of Dragon Fusion sorry ive been gone for sooooo long but i had a couple probs one being no internet sooo im posting this thing from the library and again its been to month and i apologize but this chapter should make up for it and without further ado ONWARD to the story**

 **i dont own TAWOG so stop asking heh heh**

 **Lucy belongs to Lexboss**

 **Justin belong to CanadiansRock**

 **Jay belongs to jaygunryu**

 **Diane belongs to GE,PIP,SP**

* * *

Flame was surrounded by darkness, bright green flames danced in the air and his crimson eyes flared, he glanced around in confusion, there was not a person in sight just darkness.

"Where am I?" He asked himself. He rose to his feet, examining the area once more. The cursed flames wavered streaming into the dark ground beneath him.

Flame approached the stream moving his fingers through it, he could feel the cursed flames course through him filling him with power, with strength.

"Enjoying the power?" A voice spoke. Flame whipped around his eyes widened in shock, confusion written on his face. The figure before him was well himself, black fur hiding him in the darkness his crimson eyes flaring, Flame remembered the clothing it was his old hoodie the one he and his mother had made. "I always wondered why Erald hated the Casters, I guess he was just a coward," the figures eyes moved to Flame's, their eyes locked onto each other's. "I always hated the old man, I...we **could've killed him** ," Flame backed away his hands raised defensively. "O cmon don't tell me you didn't want to" the clone approached him, "didn't you want to feel his bones crush between our palms, didn't you want him to beg for mercy to make him suffer for how he treated you? how he treated us!" The clones voice rose and he slammed his fist against a wall which Flame didn't even know was there.

"We're powerful Casters and a Fusion warrior, we could've destroyed him!" Flame felt something snake it's way up his leg, he glanced down a shadow was coiling its way up his leg, he pulled his foot from the shadow as another shadow coiled up the next.

He glanced up at the clone who had a disturbingly kind smile on his face. "But don't worry," the shadows shot forth wrapping themselves around his arms pulling him into the floor as he struggled against their hold. " **I'll make sure they all pay** ," The clones crimson eyes flared as the shadows continued to drag him down.

Gumball walked through the halls of Elmore Junior High his best friend and brother following behind him, Gumball stared blankly at the halls, his mind racing Darwin glanced at his brother punching him on his shoulder careful not to use his super strength. Gumball turned his attention to his brother putting on his best smile.

"Dude it's alright we're all worried," Darwin reassured his brother, Gumball nodded feeling much better.

"Hey guys wait up!" A voice called. The Watterson brothers turned around, their teammates catching up with them.

"Wait you guys attend this school now?" asked Gumball they nodded in response, their expression grew serious they exchanged looks nodding with each other nodding in agreement.

"What is it?" Gumball asked in confusion, Justin walked forward he remained silent. the suspense was killing them Gumball gestured for him to talk.

Justin sighed, "it's Flame he's gone," the blue cats eyes widened in shock, confusion and fear. "He left the hospital this morning...and something is wrong with the fox, it turns out Flames condition is effect him," Justin explained.

"Well then lets go we've gotta find him," Gumball dashed down the hall.

"What about school!" Darwin yelled to his brother who was already at the door.

"Hey man I need an excuse to skip Mrs. Simian's class anyway!" He yelled back exiting the school. Darwin rolled his eyes, sprinting after the blue cat the others

following behind.

The citizens of Elmore peaceful roamed the streets everything was normal oddly enough, Nicole drove around picking up groceries and many other things that were on the list she was struggling to keep in her hand. She stopped her car screeching to a halt, Nicole honked the horn of the car her anger rising with each second. "Get out of the road!" Nicole screamed. The car still stood motionless she opened the door of her vehicle slamming it shut, the car shook as she stomped over to the car. She was confused to see it was Richard's car.

"Oh hi honey," Richard greeted from inside the car, he put his cellphone in his pockets smiling sweetly.

"Hi...Richard," Nicole replied her confused expression never leaving her face, she turned around and strolled back to her car making a U-turn.

I thought Richard was staying home today

"He better not be cheating," a voice growled Nicole looked around her confusion rising.

"Who said that?"

"Over here," Nicole glanced down at her shoulder, a miniature version of her sat on her shoulder wearing a red and black robe a pitchfork in her hand.

"Oh cmon Richard is to kind for that," Nicole protested.

"You mean to dumb," the mini Nicole corrected.

"No I mean to kind, Richard is a great and honest person he would never cheat,"

"Yea sure," mini Nicole said sarcastically.

"Whatever your just my imagination anyway,"

"Would your imagination tell ya your about to run over a black cat in a hospital gown," said Mini Nicole

Nicole stared at the mini Nicole in confusion, "what black c-," Nicole hit the break pedal, the car screeched to a stop inches from the black cat in front of her. She jumped out the car running to the cats side.

"Are you okay?" asked Nicole.

"..."

Flame struggled his body neck deep in a puddle of shadows, his clone stood over him crimson eyes flaring a sharp smile on its face.

"Why?" Flame managed to say through the shadows.

" **Why? Heh** ," the clone rose to his feet walking away from the orange feline. He sighed turning back around to him, " **I'm sick. Sick of all of everything, we have power more power than any Caster, Stormer or Healer in existence, so why not use it?**."

"We can't do that...we're supposed to protect," Flame replied.

The clone laughed a laugh that echoed through the dark void, the clone glanced down at Flame approaching the orange feline once more, he replied, "why protect those who destroy when we can control them?."

 **[Sacred Forest]**

Gumball and the Team stood in the sacred forest the gaint creatures that towered above them had expressions of concern on their faces.

"What do you mean?" asked Gumball.

"We're saying that your friend has become corrupted and it's effecting Karuma(A/N and yes I know that's the name of the fox from Naruto) so the only solution is to...kill him," the Panda replied.

"Isn't there any other way to save him?" asked Darwin. The creatures whispered among themselves before turning back to the warriors.

"Yes there is...he has to complete the trail he's facing and if he is to fail...it will corrupt him completely so the only thing you can do is help him get through this is watch him. his ability as a Caster is excellerating the process of corruption so you must hurry."

The team nodded vanishing in an array of colors.

 **[Elmore Mall]**

A shadowy portal opened up in the center of the mall as a figure slowly crawled its way out. It's long snake tongue whipping the air around it a cloaked figure rose from the portal earning both impressed and confused looks from the shoppers.

"Thisssss is perfect," Dracul chuckled he extended a hand from the cloak webs of shadows sprouted from his palms, latching unto the citizens the others running in panick. "Ssssweet chaosss," Dracul's demonic laughter echoed, he could feel himself getting stronger.

An shining pale blue projectile soared towards Dracul narrowly missing him, he froze touching his cheek bright green liquid oozed from his cheek, he clenched his fist his eyes flared underneath the cloak.

"Who daressss disssturb me!" He screeched. Vines sprouted from the ground slamming him into a wall.

"I guess that's us," Dracul glanced up his expression of fury becoming one of joy, was he pleased by their presence.

"So glad you could make it Chosen ones, I was going to go looking for you myself after I fed but it seems I can kill to birds with one stone," he chuckled. Dark shadows sprouted forth.

The team dodged it, Gumball took out an arrow handing it to Darwin. The arrow glowed, resonating with pulsating green energy, the scent of roses,leaves and forest air filled the vines wrapped themselves around the arrow thorns sprouting from the vines.

"Catch Gumball!" Darwin yelled throwing the arrow which Gumball caught without trouble he readied himself, cold winds swirled through his fur, his eyes flared their icy blue and his area resonated with his own cold aura. He fired the arrow a trail of icy and the scent of forest air followed it, the vines wrapped themselves around the tip large thorns sprouted forth.

Dracul dodged it with ease the arrow hit a statue, icy vines sprouted forth coiling around the statue large thorns pierced the statue from every angle before crushing it completely leaving a pile of rubble in its place.

"That could have done some real damage," Dracul whispered to himself. "Time to up my playing field." Dracul raised his hands to the air dark energy resonating from him, the citizens which were hit rose from their slumber their eyes were blank and soulless, they turned to the warriors their body became more bulky and their soulless eyes were filled with rage, sadness and hate. "Meet my puppets," he chuckled raising his hand pointing at the warriors, "show them your hate my puppets. Destroy them!."

The controlled citizens charged at the warriors slamming their fist into the walls with amazing strength.

"We can't hurt them," said Justin his aggravation obvious. He slammed his cutlass to the ground legions of pirates made from the water rose fighting off the horde of controlled citizens.

A shadow zipped pass them bright green flames following behind it, the figure landed next to Dracul standing by his side, Gumball caught a quick glance at the figure.

"Flame?" Gumball dodged another puppet narrowly missing death, the figure standing by Dracul was definitely Flame his crimson eyes were blank and his body was transformed, he was completely different two large orbs of bright green fire hovered by his sides and his scarf wavered like darkness, purple spirals and swirls patterned it, the clothes were completed by the ninja suit that reached his neck the scarf covered his mouth and his black ears twitched slightly. A large shuriken laid on his back marked with a skull.

"I'd like you to meet my warrior, it's a surprising coincidence how I got a Fusion warrior corrupted," Dracul chuckled. Gumball clenched his fist freezing a puppet in his place he fired another arrow which Flame reflected with a kunai.

A figure blurred pass the team. "Another one? how many are there?" Gumball was shock to hear the clashing of metal together.

He glanced down a familiar monkey had locked blades with the controlled feline, their blades separated for a second before clashing again.

"You'll pay **you'll all pay**!" Flame screamed the cursed flames wrapped around his wrist a blade formed as the fire vanished, a black katana appeared its hilt was wrapped with red and patterned in bright green cursed flames. His eyes flared Jay stared at the cat in confusion but didn't have time to register it as their blades clashed once more.

 **[Flame's Mind]**

"Please...stop," Flame begged, the clone stood above him his body was slowly sinking completely and he watched as what seemed to be him and samarai clashing blades vigorously cuts slashed across his body along with the monkey's.

"Y **es...I know you want to feel their bones crush in are palms and their skulls shatter beneath our feet**."

"NO!"

" **Yes!** "

Flame glared at the creature before him he struggled grunting as the shadows dragged him deeper. Flame could see the faint image of his mother and...him and then darkness swallowed him.

 **[Real World]**

Flame whipped around dodging the katana his blank crimson eyes flared and he vanished his blade reverting to the large shuriken which he threw. The invisible shuriken soared through the air soaring towards them. Jasmine turned around just in time to dodge the large shuriken Erik grabbed the shuriken his palms bleeding as the large throwing star pushed him back, he spun around throwing the star back.

" **I will make sure you die slowly and painfully,** " Flame roared the cursed flame whipped around his arms, the black katana was completely engulfed in bright green flames.

Jay had to act quickly he cracked his pointer finger as time began to slow down, he dashed blocking Flame's sword, Flame growled green sparks of electrical energy surrounded him as he slashed at the blue simian who narrowly blocked or dodged it, his dark blue armor shimmered and his wooden sandals clanked against the floor.

Flame continued his merciless assault blow after blow, strike after strike, his hate burning intensely.

" **You Stormers hated me, you betrayed me!** " Flame screamed continuing his assault Jay blocking them well his long black katana clashing against Flame's.

Jasmine couldn't hear what he had said and neither did Erik they both hid out of sight the loud explosion blocking out all the sound, all the screams.

"You have to stop this!" said Jay. Flame's eyes flared brighter, bright green sparks flying.

" **Not until they all die and if you stand in my way You'll. Die. To** ," He replied his tone filled with venom.

"Then I must strike you down." They're blades locked once more Jay knew his trump card but decided it's best saved for the true enemy the puppet master himself. Jay's eyes flared, he slashed at Flame with amazing speed and accuracy as well as force.

But he blocked each attack with ease and struck with just as much force knocking the simian off balance slightly.

"Jasmine you have to get out of hear."

Flame's ears perked up at the sound of that voice he whipped around vanishing in a blur of green sparks.

"Die!" Flame screamed his sword raised high as he brought it down.

"Let me help you," Dracul laughed shadows streamed from the ground like spears and bullets rushing towards the feline and tiger.

 **[Flame's Mind]**

"This is how it ends huh?" Flame chuckled as he fell into darkness.

 **Losing every bit of strength I can feel darkness taking~**

"I guess I can't say much heh, my mom, grandpa Saigo and grandma Aradia."

 **all of my memories begin slowly fading~**

"Even all my friends...my friends...Gumball, Darwin, Carrie and Penny."

"My friends...Friends."

 **Even with all my power my will is breaking. I can only watch my soul die~**

"No"

 **I won't let go no matter what has broken~**

"I'm not a failure."

 **I will never let you win so go on, strike!~**

"I'm gifted…he thinks he can make amends and mom thinks so to."

 **I won't give up even when I shatter~**

"You've achieved peace," a voice chuckled. Flame whipped around it was the clone but it seemed more kind, more calm he chuckled, "so what are you waiting for you have friends to help dont'cha?."

Flame nodded a small white pinpoint glowed on his chest, it glowed brighter engulfing him.

Erik stood in front of Jasmine ready to take the blow...but it never came, Erik popped open his left eye as did Jasmine. Both parents eyes widened in shock the shadows had pierce Flame his orange fur stained with thick blood and his red hoodie was darkening.

A smiled curled on Flame lips blood dripping from his chin.

"Flame!" Jasmine exclaimed tears in her eyes, Erik was frozen his eyes remaining with shock.

Flame coughed, "mom...dad take care," he raised his hand high green fire swirled around the two felines as they disappeared vanishing completely.

 **I won't run away even if I will die!~**

"I might haven't corrupted you but your soul his mine warrior," Dracul raised his hand as it resonated with dark energy scythes appearing swirling in the air

Flame raised his hand into the air bright yellow sparks surround him.

 **I can feel the hearts of my friends beating as one, my soul sparks with life~**

Lighting engulfed him and a bright flashed across the mall.

 **Now it's time to face the True Hero!~**

Karuma's eyes flashed in the darkness and he smiled a Cheshire Cat smile he chuckled his eyes gleaming brighter. "Good job kid," his voice echoing across the sacred forest, "Show'em the power of lightning!."

 **So bring it on!~**

Flame roared as his body shined the light fading completely revealing him but he seemed different. His long bright yellow-grey spiraled scarf flowed and his mismatched yellow and grey eyes sparked with electricity, his ninja armor changed it was grey and yellow sparks curled around the sleeves, the large shuriken on his back had disappeared and the most noticeable thing being the small ball of yellow lightning hovering beside him. It's bright eyes sparking with life and the orbs that hovered beside it had acted as arms.

"Wow," Flame glanced at his palms and he smiled his wound had miraculously healed.

"Good job Flame!" The ball of lightning cheered he chuckled at the cute little orb but his attention went back to Dracul his eyes went cold.

"I'll think of a name for you later right now...we've got business to take care of," the ball of lightning nodded his eyes went sharp and he transformed into the large shuriken except instead of a skull there was the symbol of lightning curving around a kunai, its light shimmering steel.

"You think you can b-," Dracul was cut short by a fist colliding with his face, Flame vanished once more throwing another punch which hit him again. Dracul flew into the roof but Flame didn't end his assault there.

The ball of lightning shifted from a shuriken to a long curved pure steel katana, the handle was black,yellow electricity patterned it, the handle was completed by a topaz which was engraved into it.

Flame glanced at the katana it was quite similar to his grandfathers but he needn't mind that now. Dracul soared toward the orange feline who jumped and slammed the hilt of his sword.

Gumball and the others watched in amazement even Jack was impressed by the feline.

"He's past the trial," Darwin sighed in relief.

Blades clashed against blades Jay stepped forward only to be blocked by Gumball.

"Let him do this," said Gumball. The blue simian nodded watching as the orange feline threw the demon around like a rag doll.

Flame charged forth striking the snake-tongued demon, the katana shifted into to small daggers the blade shimmering grey and the hilt a brilliant yellow. He sliced through Dracul with ease green ooze leaking from the demons wounds. The daggers shifted back into the small lightning ball creature which transformed into a clone of Flame, the two felines stood still their hands clasped electricity sparked and swirled around their hands they parted their hands a small ball of lightning appeared.

The clone vanished, reappearing at the opposite side both feline charged toward the Dracul who dodged their fist with ease.

"Ha! Do you really think an attack like that will hit me?" Dracul gloated the clones just smiled as they tugged at something Dracul glanced down his eyes widened in both shock and fear a small wire of electrical energy was wrapped around him from opposite sides. The felines focused electricity sparked as the wire of electrical energy burned into his cloak.

The to felines pulled on the wire as it tore into the demons flesh green ooze seeping through the ever-expanding wound.

"Please I can offer you power," Dracul bargained the felines just chuckled continued to slice through the demon.

"I don't need power,"

"We have friends," and with that electricity soared through the cable electrocuting the demon before cutting it completely in half.

 **Lightning Cable**

Flame reverted his normal form his hoodie was completely torn into but his wound seemed to have healed quite nicely. The others dashed to his side, expressions of amazement and excitement on their faces.

"Dude that was epic!" Gumball cheered high-fiving the feline, Flame pulled up his sleeve, the symbol had changed it was now a kunai, electrical energy curling around it.

"Yep I guess I'm a Fusion warrior now," Flame smiled, they all pat him on the back each giving their own opinion on how cool he was.

Jack finally walked up Flame stopped he looked down on the buck who pulled off his cowboy hat, bowing as a gesture of respect. Flame rolled his eyes.

"Dude that's a bit formal don't'cha think?" Flame extended his arm his fist clenched, Jack chuckled clashing his own fist with the felines. The green orb flew from the dust but it was quickly shattered by a kunai.

"Can't have that," said Jay watching as the orb vanished into a cloud of black dust and smoke being taken by the wind, the team reverted to their normal forms as the shadows vanish and the citizens were free except for the one Gumball had frozen which turned out to be the egg twins.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something," said Flame his topaz glimmered shining brightly.

"Your mother," A voice spoke from the the topaz, Flame recognized it. The small ball of lightning which fought along side him. As if reading his mind the topaz replied, "you can ask about how I got in this later right now you need to get to your mom. Go!."

Flame nodded he waved goodbye to his friend vanishing, yellow sparks sparkled where he had once been.

* * *

 **And with that comes the end of DF chapter 19 hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i did writing id also love to thank a special friend whos upproted me and gave me the determination to keep writing and id love to thank my readers as well all of your support is appreciate anyway hope you enjoyed and remember FOLLOW/FAVOURITE and Leave a review Pheonixxninja OUT! also fill me in on any mistakes i made Peace!**


	22. Chapter 20: 1 Fan

**Hey guys Pheonixxninja here with of course another chapter of dragon Fusion this one has a bit of romance to make up for not being around Valentine's Day. Plus it's very lethal to the story so anyway enough Rambling and without further ado ONWARD TO THE STORY!**

 **i don't own TAWOG sorry to disappoint.**

 **Lucy belongs to Lexboss**

 **Diane Belongs to GE,PIP, SP**

 **Justin belongs to CanadiansRock**

 **Jay belongs to Jaygunryu**

* * *

 **[Stormfright Residence]**

Flame sat by the table on the opposite end Erik sat his sapphire eyes met Flame's onyx ones. Erik cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Cold sweat trickled down his face and the air was so thick you could cut it. Flame refused to speak the topaz which held the strange creature that lived within his Fusion form shimmered.

"Jeez talk to him already," the voice groaned in annoyance. The topaz shimmered and Flame held it tightly.

"Shut up Ekaitz," Flame countered with his own thoughts. Flame had named this creature after his great grandfather and a great leader of the village before his own son betrayed them and killed them while they slept so soundly.

"Allow him to make amends," Ekaitz voice rang in his head. He sighed and gazed into his fathers sapphire orbs.

"Listen ki-I mean Flame...I'm sorry for everything, for not helping you when the villagers turned against you, for shunning you, for treating you like a cursed child," Erik could go on but he stopped. Flame remained silently and he took this as his cue to continue. "Your grand- Erald had told me and many other warriors of the terrible things Casters and Healers had done with their magic and I believed all of it I'm sorry. When I found out the truth about him I left the village looking for you to apologize for everything…I understand if you want me gone and I will leave if you wish it I just wanted to try and make amends."

Ekaitz voice rang in Flame's head once more.

"Make amends"

"Make amends"

"Make amends"

Flame ignored the ringing and offered a kind forgiving smile.

"I will allow you...to make amends," said Flame. His expression grew serious and his fur turned black. His eyes gleamed crimson, "but if you hurt my mother in any way," he snapped his fingers an orb of green fire danced in the air, "I will make you wish you never came back."

Erik smiled his eyes weren't filled with fear but they seemed proud. Sapphire eyes met ruby ones which faded to their original black as his fur turned to it's normal orange. "I got'cha kiddo," said Erik, Flame nodded leaving the table and heading for the door. "Mom! I'm heading to school. I'll be back by twelve! " Flame yelled.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay honey," said Jasmine her voice filled with concern, she still remembered the encounter with Dracul and was a little shaken. Flame had came up with something to explain his healed wounds and surprisingly his mother believed it.

"Don't worry mom I'll be okay," said Flame as he exited the house he scanned his surroundings to make sure no one was watching him. He jogged and then it turned into a sprint. He grabbed the topaz on his necklace and it gleamed. Beams of light cracked through his fingers.

"Alright Ekaitz," said Flame his body engulfed in light. Sparks of electricity surrounded his body. "Fusion Up!" Flame transformed his scarf flowed in the wind and Ekaitz flew beside him.

"We've got a problem at Elmore Junior High the others need us!" said Ekaitz.

Flame sighed, "evil never rest. Does it?" Flame chuckled his body became a blur and sparks of electrical energy trailed behind him.

"And neither do we," Ekaitz laughed as they vanished.

 **[Elmore Junior High]**

Diane dodged large fist blocking them with her own. She lifted the golem slamming it into the wall. Gumball fired an arrow hitting the golem freezing it solid.

"Your souls are mine Warriors," dark figure cackled. His skin was pale and his eyes were crimson two large demonic wings sprouted from his back and he held what seemed to be strings tugging at them.

The golems stopped in their tracks tendrils of dark energy swirled around them making them larger, stronger and meaner. Darwin dodged the large fist of the black stone soldiers.

"Just stand still you pest!" The figure groaned in annoyance the golem hurled its large stone fist at Lucy it's fist met her blade. Lucy sliced tapped the hilt of her blade. A gust of wind formed around her like a barrier and her eyes shot open. They gleamed with their bright glow and her blade was soon surrounded by air and she steadied herself.

 **Slicing Gale**

Lucy motioned her blade slicing rapidly through the air. Large gust of wind shot forth and the golems stood still as the gust of wind passed through the, soaring straight towards the pale figure. The others scattered not wanting to get in the way of the sharp winds. A blur of yellow, grey and orange swirled pass them a silver blade clashed against the gale and lightning sparked soaring with the gale.

"Add a little more power to it!" said Ekaitz. Flame held unto the talking blade his mismatched eyes flaring lightning coated the gale as it sliced through the thick floors of the school. The gale wooshed pass the hiding students the wind took Alan and Teri with it causing them to glide into the class room.

 **Barrier Breaker**

The lightning coated gale as it sliced through the remaining golems and the pale figure. The figure stood still his eyes frozen with shock as his body ripped itself in half. A disgusting purple substance pooled around what was left of the body which was an orb of green crackling energy. Flame quickly destroyed it. With a kunai the orb shatters and black smoke vanished into the air.

"Well that was over quickly," said Flame. Ekaitz chuckled beside him.

The school bell rung loudly and all the students left their hiding places and went to class as if nothing had happened.

"That's our cue," said Darwin the other nodded vanishing into different directions. Not noticing the small rainbow puffball that watched them. A wide smile on his face and his eyes filled with both fascination and excitement.

Gumball and the team headed to their first class the class Gumball always hated he groaned as he entered the class room his charcoal black eyes met the yellow eyes of his worst enemy. Well more of the one person that probably hates him more than anyone else.

"Late again Watterson," Mrs. Simain grinned. Gumball laughed nervously trying to think of an excuse.

"Uh-I um…I woke up miserable this morning, I'm feeling super depressed," said Gumball faking a depressing tone. Mrs. Simain grinned buying his act.

"I could care less about your happiness Watterson. Take a seat, the ape commanded Gumball did just that taking a seat next to his brother. "Today w have a few new students who just move into town and I could care less why so come on and introduce yourself," Mrs, Simain motioned for the others to enter which they did.

"Oy! Mates! The names Jack Sparrow," Jack greeted his larger rabbit ears high with pride.

"Justin's the name," Justin chuckled.

"I'm Diane," said Diane.

"They call me Jay," Jay greeted moving his hand through his blue fur.

"And I'm Lucy nice to meet you all," Lucy greeted her voice kind.

"Alright whatever sit down," The students walked to the empty seats making themselves comfortable.

"We also have someone returning to school, so come in," Mrs. Simain called. Gumball, showed no interest, but his ears perked up when he heard the voice that familiar voice, his heart thumped and his attention Instantly went to the figure at Mrs. Simain's desk. It was Penny but something was different. No everything was different.

She waved at Gumball his heart skipped a beat and his eyes could only see her. Her form had become more fairy-like almost humanoid, her bright glowing hair flowed to her shoulders and it matched her skin which was the same color when she left. Her small butterfly wings fluttered behind her and her beautiful yellow-orange eyes that shimmered like stars in a night sky, her small antlers poked from her head. She wore a bright yellow dress that stopped just above her knees and small white bracelet on her left wrist.

Gumball had wondered where his gift had gone but quickly shook it off all he could focus on was Penny beautiful, perfect Penny. Her wings fluttered as she passed Gumball and gave him a peck in the cheek.

Gumball felt his whole world go to one person. Her, she was all he could think of her new form made her look even more beautiful than she was before.

Tobias began flirting with Penny the second she passed. She scowled and walked pass with giving him as much as a side ways glance. Gumball chuckled and held his palm out cold energy swirled around his hand and a small snowball appeared, Gumball tossed it behind him and it bounced of Tobias' head and unto Penny's desk. The melted and revealed a small icicle shaped into a heart with her name carved on it she turned it around reading the sentence on the back of the sculpture.

 **I Missed You**

 **Meet me at Dinner**

 **-Gumball**

Penny giggled holding the sculpture close to her chest. She chuckled, "Gumball."

The school day ended great no monsters, no Tina beating Gumball to a pulp and best of all no weirdness.

"Hey Darwin I'll meet ya later I'm heading to Dinner with Penny," said Gumball, Darwin nodded gesturing for his brother to carry on.

Gumball sprinted down the empty streets, cold winds swirled around him and his body grew cold as well a scarf flowed in the wind and icy blue eyes pierced the blizzard the surrounded the blue feline his fur faded and his breath became visible through the cold.

He clasped his hands together cold winds swirled into his palms and his icy blue eyes flared, he threw the object under him surfing the concrete streets.

He stopped quickly shifting into his normal form. He glanced around to make sure no one saw him. When he knew the coast was clear, he walked into the mall searching the diner known as Dinner. A hand curled around his own and covered his eyes.

"Guess who," the feminine voice cooed Gumball smiled and held the figure hands.

"Penny," he answered.

"Right answer," the hands left his face and he turned around and was stunned at the sight before him Penny look gorgeous. Drop dead gorgeous. Her shoulder length hair was wrapped in short pony tail. She moved the bang from her right eye where it landed neatly at the side of her face. She was dressed in a beautiful white dress that ended inches below her knees, the dress sparkled with the many icy blue sapphires that aligned the waist of her dress. Her outfit was completely by beautiful snow white flat heeled slippers, she looked ready for the prom and frankly Gumball wished he was going to one.

"M'lady," Flame chuckled wearing a classic black tuxedo a red rose pinned to his breast pocket. He motioned her to follow him which he did. "Oh yea. Darwin's got your suit Gumball," said Flame as he escorted the fairy to a single table.

Two polished mahogany chairs laid on opposite ends of the table. The table it self was beautifully made. A silky white sheet covered the rich mahogany and a glass vase sat in the center of the table white tulips stood tall and the scented candles reminded her on how overboard the blue feline can go when it comes to romantic gestures. Gumball came back in a slick black tuxedo, his blue paws tapped the ground lightly and he straightened his bow tie and strode over to the yellow-orange fairy. Penny giggled when Gumball nearly tripped over himself.

Flame disappeared when he saw the actual waiter coming. Larry froze in his tracks forcing himself to smile. He stood at the table laying the menus down. "Please don't be a disaster" he thought himself continuing to walk to the table.

"I would like a cheese burger and perhaps a salad for the young lady," Gumball joked Penny giggled.

"Nice try Gumball. Well both have the spaghetti. Thank you," Larry nodded and leaned over to Gumball whispering something in his ear. Gumball nodded and handed Larry a $100 bill the waiter gladly took it and stuffed it in his breast pocket before leaving the two.

"What was that about?" asked Penny, Gumball shrugged and smiled widely.

"That's a secret," said Gumball.

The lights of the mall went off and a spotlight shone on Penny. Gumball rose from his seat and extended his hand to Penny who gladly took it.

 **Heart beats fast, colors and promises**

Penny smiled, her smile as warm as the sun, her short ponytail swayed with her. Gumball had really out done himself. He smiled his charcoal eyes meeting her beautiful sunset colored eyes.

 **How to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid to fall. But watching you stand alone**

The light moved with them and they felt like they were in their own special world. Their owns special place.

 **All of my doubts suddenly goes away somehow**.

"I love you Penny," said Gumball, Penny felt her heart flutter as he said those words.

 **One step closer**

"I love you to Gumball," she replied. Their faces inches apart. Their breaths soft and quiet.

 **I have died every day waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a Thousand Years**

They closed the gap and shared a passionate, loving kiss. Enjoying each others hold.

 **I'll love you for thousand more**

Everything melted away. They kissed passionately and lovingly and they enjoyed it . They enjoyed the feel of their lips on each other's and their bodies against one another. Gumball broke the kiss his charcoal black eyes met her beautiful yellow-orange eyes.

 **Time stands still. Beauty in all she is.**

"You're the light of my life Penny Fitzgerald," said Gumball as they shared another passionate kiss. Darwin watched from the top of the escalator. Flame and Justin by his side. Lucy gazed down at the couple a wide smile spread across her face.

"That's so sweet," Lucy squealed.

 **I will brave. I will not let it anything take away what's standing in front of me. Every breath. Every hour has come to this.**

They continued to dance his hands around her waist and her hands around his neck. She gave him a peck on the lips.

 **One step closer**

"This is amazing Gumball," said Penny sharing another kiss with the feline.

"It gets better," said Gumball the two lovers stopped dancing, Gumball clasped his hand together ice swirled around him and a sculpture was slowly forming vines sprouted from the ground and wrapped themselves around the ice sculpture until both merged into one beautiful frozen rose shimmering brightly.

 **I have died every day waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a Thousand Years**

He turned around and kissed her once more continuing to sway in each other's arms. The giant rose sculpture shimmering in the center of the mall.

 **I'll love you for a thousand more**

"Nice job clearing the mall out Flame," Darwin commented continuing to watch Gumball and Penny.

The two continued to circle and sway in the comfort of each other.

"Hey if there's one thing that attracts people more than a light show it's a yard sale," Flame chuckled.

 **And all along I believed I would find you, time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a Thousand Years**

 **I'll love you for a thousand more!**

The two shared another kiss continuing to dance holding unto each other tightly never wanting to leave their embrace. Their lips locked lovingly.

 **One step closer**

 **One step closer**

"They're are so my number one couple," said Masami arriving just in time to see their kiss full of passion. Full of love. She took out her phone snapping a picture of the two.

I have died every day waiting for you Darling, don't be afraid. I have loved you for a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more They laughed holding each other tightly as they circled each other their lips locked lovingly and their hands wrapped around one another. Gumball parted the kiss once more staring into her eyes, those eyes that sparkled like stars in a beautiful night sky.

 **And all along I believed I would find you . Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more**

 **[...]**

Gumball stopped at Penny's house standing beside her. She walked towards the door turning to face the blue cat.

"Tonight was amazing Gumball. Thank You," she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Remember check your window at 12:00," Gumball reminded. Penny closing the door behind her. Gumball turned around and transformed into his Fusion form vanishing with the wind.

 **[...]**

"Are you sure this'll work?" asked Darwin concern dripping in his voice.

"Yep. Worst case scenario we end up blowing up something," Jack answered.

"Not very convincing are you?" Darwin said his tone dripping with sarcasm. Jack shrugged and took his Fusion form aiming his Flare Blasters in the air. Flame took his Fusion form as well a cupping his hands together.

"Alright one the count of three," said Gumball they nodded. Gumball glanced up into the night sky. "One," fire swirled around the barrel of Jack's pistol. "Two," sparks flew from Flame's palms and his eyes gleamed with their mismatched colors.

"Three!" The two warriors let loose their attacks the beams of fire and lightning swirled around each other soaring at break neck speed. The two attacks

collided and a large explosion filled the air. Various colors swirled around each other circling and snaking around one another.

 **[...]**

Penny watched from her bedroom the colors swirled around each other forming words and pictures.

Welcome Back Penny!

A heart swirled into the night sky vanishing with the wind yet the colors twinkled like little fireflies till they vanished into nothing. Penny smiled brightly.

she sighed her smile still on her face, "Gumball."

 **[...]**

"Whelp I'm gonna hit the hay," said Flame vanishing with Ekaitz.

"Yea me to," Justin disappeared in a flash of ocean blue.

"Same here," Jack walked off.

"I guess we better be going to," said Darwin. Gumball nodded and with that the two brothers left.

 **[The Next Day]**

"Let's get this over with quickly," said Lucy her katana clashed with the demon in front of her. The demon vanished with the wind and a second one rose from the ground.

Flame cupped his hands together Ekaitz mimicked Flame's form and the two felines charged forward a ball of lightning in each of their hands. Ekaitz transformed into Flame's katana the hilt was coated in lightning and the blade shimmered brightly.

Flame dashed at the twin demons controlling their puppets. The first was taller and more bulky than his twin. His head was covered in red spiky hair. And his eyes were black soulless orbs. The second was skinnier than his brother and his eyes were crimson. His lips were curled into a disturbing grin revealing his sharp row of jet black hair matching his black cloak.

Jay's katana clashed with the large golden broadsword the first brother was holding. The red haired twin slashed at the blue simian who barely dodged the onslaught. Flame appeared from behind his scarf flowing behind him. He swung his lightning coated blade and cut the red haired twins head off. The second twin screamed in horror as he watched his brother fall to his knees and vanish in a puff of black smoke. The black haired twins crimson eyes burned with hatred. He raised his hand into the air slamming it to the ground. Veins of red energy cracked the ground below them and black tentacles sprouted forth desperately reaching for the Warriors.

"Your souls will be mine and your bodies will burn in hell!" The lone brother screeched. His aura flared and the scent of rotting meat filled the air.

"He's gonna destroy the everything!" Jay yelled. Jack aimed his Flare Blasters at the demon a bright red aura surrounded him and the scent of desert winds clashed with the scent of rotting meat. Jack's aura clashed with the dark aura of the dark haired twin. Fire swirled around the barrels of Jack's pistol and his eyes flared brightly. A the vortex of fire finally closed as Jack pulled the trigger. Bullets coated in flames shot forth swirling and circling each other a wave of heat following behind them. The twin's aura flared and the bullets struggled to continue forth.

"Is that really all you've got," Jack smirked. His aura burst with life and the bullets soared towards the twin. The first bullet pierced his heart and the second shot between his eyes. The dark haired figure fell dead. Vanishing with the wind. "No orbs. That's strange" Jack thought.

"Alright! Another one done. This is getting way to easy," Flame chuckled.

"I agree," said Jack watching the clouds of black smoke vanish into the wind.

Gumball glanced up the large hands of the huge clock turned to twelve and the chimes of bells rung throughout the streets.

"Were late!" Lucy exclaimed becoming a blur within seconds. Flame and Ekaitz following behind her.

Darwin burrowed underground. Justin and Jack vanished in a flash of fiery orange and ocean blue.

Gumball scanned the area to make sure no one was there he sighed cold winds swirled around him and-

"Hey!" A voice yelled. Gumball whipped around aiming his bow at the owner of the voice. The familiar rainbow puffball jumped and raised his hands in defense. Gumball lowered his bow and let out a sigh. Walking the in the opposite direction. Tobias followed after the pale furred feline.

"Y'know I realized that you guys work as a team. So I was thinking what would you think of a new member," Tobias grinned. Gumball held back a laugh.

"No we don't need any new members we're just fine," said Gumball. Tobias' grin disappeared.

"Oh come on man...I'm a valuable person and way stronger than those other nerds you fight crime with," said Tobias.

"We don't need anyone else," Gumball said his tone held more aggression to it. Tobias continued to follow behind the feline. "Listen I kinda need to get somewhere right about now so cya," Gumball vanished with the wind. Leaving the rainbow puffball behind.

"You'll be begging me to join your team soon enough," Tobias whispered walking off.

 **[After School]**

Gumball and the team exited the large school of Elmore Junior High and they took in the fresh air the wind whistled with promise and the sky shone a brilliant blue.

The warriors parted ways. Darwin had gone off with Flame, Jack and Justin to train in the Sacred Forest. Jay had gone to who knows where and Lucy and Diane had decided to go shopping. Gumball sighed and walked down the street. He smiled his charcoal eyes shimmering as the sun hit them. He was going to meet Penny again today after his grand gesture of romance. The yellow fairy wanted to give Gumball her own grand gesture. The blue feline smiled brightly and he continued with a spring in his step.

 **~Penny~**

Penny walked the through the long streets of Elmore park the sky was turning a beautiful orange-crimson fading slowly to purple. She set down a red checkered blanket and laid baskets filled with food she had handmade herself and she was a pretty good cook. She rose to her feet her yellow dress blew in the wind and her shoulder length hair flowed gracefully.

"Where are you Gumball?" She asked herself. Her butterfly wings fluttered and she took flight gazing over the large fields of luscious grass. She saw movement in a small bit of shrubbery and she flew towards it hoping to find her special blue feline. She landed walking softly towards the bush. She peered over the small bundle of shrubs and her expression went from pleased to mildly annoyed. There in the shrubs was none other than Tobias. His hand held a small roll of paper with what seemed to be blue prints or plans of some sort. She turned around not wanting to bother with the rainbow puffball.

"Hey!" His voice called the yellow fairy ignored the puffball her wings fluttered and she was inches off the ground before something grabbed her anke.

"Let go Tobias," she spoke calmly yet her tone was strict and threatening. The rainbow puffball grinned.

Maybe if I show that ice guy that I'm as cool as he is. Maybe just maybe he'll let me join his crew Tobias' grin widened. He pulled the yellow fairy down. Penny took her dragon form. This dragon form was different from the last. Her wings were patterned beautifully with yellow scales that went orange lower down her wings. Her eyes were now a brilliant emerald and her sharp row of teeth showed through a snarl.

The rainbow puffball. Took something from his pocket. Penny's eyes widened as her she laid eyes on what he had in his hand. A black stone that went crimson at the center. Penny could feel her energy being sucked away from her and she reverted to her normal form. Tobias now towered over her. He raised her head so his face met hers.

"Dear sweet Penny. When I kiss you I'll show that blue hero who really is the coolest. And hey maybe you'll dump that stupid nerd Gumball and come for a real man.

She growled, she felt herself getting weaker and it was all cause of that 'd he even get it? She thought. The puffball closed in on her their faces inches apart. Penny pulled but his grip was strong. Darkness swirled in and she felt herself slipping from consciousness. Could feel his breath and a menacing grin plastered on his face. He was about to close the gap when. Thwack!

Penny felt his hand leave her face the stone flew off and her vision became clear once again. On top of the rainbow puffball was Gumball his fist raised and he punched the the jock raising his fist again.

Thwack!

And again

Thwack!

And again

Thwack!

Gumball stared at the fluffy rainbow creature. His puffy rainbow hair was now bloodied and his face was badly bruised, his left eye was purple and swelling. Gumball rose to his feet and turned around. Penny crashed into him holding him tightly. He comforted her all his rage seemed to disappear as she held him tightly sobbing on his shoulder.

The night was cold and Tobias dragged himself across the darkened streets, his brilliant colors were now stained with blood and his swollen eyes stung. He muttered curses under his breath. How'd that weak little punk beat me? Tobias felt his blood boil he was suppose to be the strongest. He was popular, he was strong and because of his fathers new business he was the richest kid next to Masami.

He slammed his fist on a lamp post not caring about the pain the surged through his arm.

"Hello friend," a voice greeted their tone sent shivers down the jock's spine and their voice it was so rough and had a thick Russian accent. The rainbow puffball whipped around his eyes met with the dull grey orbs of the figure before him. Their features were hidden in the shadows but their grey eyes shined and Tobias swore he could see the face of the tortured souls swirling in those blank orbs. They smiled a menacing, intimating sharp smile that threatened to tear their face.

"W-who are you?" Tobias stuttered fear coursing through him. The figure approached and darkness followed him.

"I'm simply a piece in the big plan," the figure vaguely answered.

"What does that mean?" Tobias question the figure chuckled.

"It means," the figures eyes darkened and the wind wailed. The screams and wails of tortured souls echoed and Tobias was generally freaked out. "Would you like to get back at that dastardly blue feline. For stealing your popularity, for stealing your chances with that beautiful fairy and for ruining your life. Oh, and of course for doing this to you," the figure gestured to Tobias' bruises.

The figure snapped his fingers tendrils of murky shadows swirled around Tobias filling him with power. Incredible, amazing power.

His wounds healed and his energy felt replenished. "What did you do?" asked Tobias.

"I simply gave you a little taste of your potential," the figure answered Tobias clenched his fist.

Just a little taste Tobias thoughts swirled and he whipped around a wide grin plastered on his face. The figure smiled and snapped his fingers tendrils of dark shadows swirled and his body felt more powerful. "More," Tobias begged.

The figure's eyes flared and the screams and wails grew louder. Those sounds accompanied by the pain grunts of the jock as darkness swirled around him. He shut his eyes tightly and gasped for breath as they shot open to reveal a pair of dark purple orbs. Waves of shadows swirled in those purple eyes. A grin spread across his face.

"Watch out Gumball," His voice bellowed, "I'm coming for you and that warrior!."

* * *

 **wow uh never expected that... Heh just kidding anyway what do you think Tobias will turn into and what will happen to Gumball and the gang. All your questions will be answered in the next chap... or will they? Nyeh heh heh heh anyway hope you enjoyed the chap and y'know what to do FOLLOW/FAVOURITE AND LEAVE A REVIEW PHEONIXXNINJA OUT!**


	23. Chapter 21:Worst Enemy

It had been three weeks since the events of Tobias and the park had transpired. Tobias had been hauled into the hospital for some unknown sickness of some sort. Penny walked the halls of Elmore Junior High, the wind howled through the open windows and her shoulder length hair swayed covering some of her face. Gumball was supposed to meet her in Chemistry but he didn't show.

"Where are you?" Penny asked herself, she walked the empty halls, why were they so empty?, what happened hear?. Her confusion only grew more when she saw the crowd. She approached the large group of student. Masami floated at the back her phone raised high above the large crowd.

"What's going on?" asked Penny. The cloud girl turned around to face the fairy a deep blush on her white face.

"He's gotten so hot Penny!" Masami squealed. Penny raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" she questioned. Masami gestured to the center of attention. She used her wings hovering above the crowd.

"He's such a beefcake now!" Masami cheered. Penny was completely taken off guard by what had happened to him. Masami was definitely right he had gotten ridiculously muscular. Tobias was transformed in a way no one had expected. His humanoid form stood taller than Penny and he was decked out with ripped muscles. His vibrant rainbow hair had become dull, it was all ruffled and his skin was now a pale red. His eyes were purple orbs that hypnotized most of the girls. He wore a black jacket over his red T-shirt, dark blue jeans. The chain holding some strange ornament that no one bothered to ask about. His black leather boots clicked softly on the tiled floors. He averted his gaze to Penny.

She felt her heart jump at his gaze. Not in a romantic way, absolutely not. She felt more afraid those purple orbs seemed to strike fear into her.

His direction changed and he was now approaching her. She stood her ground and her eyes were firm, she swallowed her fear and stared into his eyes.

"Hey Penny," said Tobias a smile tugged his lips. He reached for her. She shrugged his hand away and turned to leave. He grabbed her wrist and pulled.

"Let go Tobias," she said calmly.

"Oh c'mon Penny," he chuckled twirling her around so that she faced him. "Just give me a chance. I've changed." But she didn't believe a single word. She wrenched her hand free and continued to leave, he stood there watching her leave, he smiled moving his hand through his pale hair.

Penny walked and walked but there still was no sign of Gumball or the others. That is until-

"Hey Penny!" Gumball called she whipped around a smiling warmly. She ran to the blue feline but as she got closer she began to notice…

"You're not Gumball," she screamed as the shadowy figure grabbed her hand.

The figure grinned, "you're a strong one. I wonder how the one known as Gumball got a heart as delicious as yours so bright," the figure bring her closer opening its moulth a long, sharp, tongue licked Penny's cheek. A row of sharp teeth inside of its black hole of a mouth.

"Mmm your love for the one known as Gumball is so powerful. So delicious!" The creature raised a blade from their cloak.

"Not so fast!" An arrow struck the creatures' arm freezing it. They hissed dropping the blade and vanishing into the shadows. Penny glanced up and smiled in spite of what had just happen she couldn't help but smile, relief flooded her. Gumball stood high above the stairs his icy blues staring gently at her.

"Sorry I hadn't been around we've got trouble with this one," Gumball explained. Flame and the others disappeared in search for the creature. "You okay?" asked Gumball she nodded in response and hugged him.

"Don't ever disappear without telling me," Gumball laughed and kissed her forehead.

"I won't," an explosion echoed outside and Gumball's icy blue eyes flared. "That my cue. Cya later Sunshine," he dashed outside the school.

Flame slashed at the demon each blow stronger and faster than the last. But the demon blocked each of them with ease. It's oversided stomach jiggling.

The creature cackled as black spears materialized in the air. The figure swung its arms. The spears soared at the heroes at breakneck speed. Ekaitz took his blade form and Flame stood firmly.

"Time to put that new move to the test," Ekaitz said. Flame closed his eyes, gripping Ekaitz tightly. He exhaled and his aura sparked to life. Lightning crackled and boomed he kept his left eye closed and opened the right which flared brightly. He raised Ekaitz and shifted his left foot slightly. His yellow and gray aura flared. The blade was now gleaming yellow as electric energy swirled around it. He brung the blade down and opened the other eye his mismatched eyes flared and he became a blur of orange,yellow and gray. He appeared behind the figure. Their eyes widened in shock as they barely dodged the blade. Flame swung faster and faster. Stronger and stronger.

Flame roared swinging the blade down with all his might the figure cried in pain as the blade sliced through them destroying both the orb and the creature altogether.

"Quick and easy," said Flame as he reverted to his normal form.

The school day went quite normal. Well as normal as it can be in Elmore. Gumball walked the halls smiling happily Darwin by his side.

"Just a few more weeks Darwin. A few more weeks and it's summer time!" Gumball jumped happily. Darwin smiled as well.

"I know dude and I've got huge plans," said Darwin. The two brothers gleefully entered the cafeteria, sitting down after collecting their food. Penny joined them and after her Justin and then Diane, Jake and Jay. Flame was nowhere in sight but nobody seemed to mind. The orange feline had always disappeared.

Flame walked through the halls not feeling hungry and all. He walked pass the many red lockers, Ekaitz glowed inside of his necklace. He ascended the flight of stairs leading to the roof. He sat at edge, the wind whistled in his ears and blew through his fur.

"I thought that I've been hurt before~" a voice sang in a soothingly melody, Flame's ears perked up at this song.

"But no ones every left me quiet this sore~" that enchanting voice, luring him in.

" _What a voice,_ " Ekaitz spoke in amazement but Flame didn't pay attention to the lightning creature.

"Your words cut deeper than a knife~" Flame glanced up and just above him just behind the small square vent. He could make out a transparent white tail. He continued to advance on the owner of the voice quietly hopping up the building. He stared amazed at the figure. Carrie, her eyes closed holding her phone, ear buds blocking out the noise of the world. She sang with that enchanting voice, her short white hair followed her movement.

"Got a feeling that I'm going under-"

"She's amazing," said Flame her enchanting melody drawing him further in.

"But I that a I'll make it out alive!" She swayed as she sang, "if a quit calling you my lover~"

She smiled something Flame never had seen he nearly fell off tipping a bucket that had been left atop the vent. Carrie whipped around a small blush coated her transparent skin.

"I-its not what it looks like!" She stuttered. Her blush deepened.

"Your a great singer," said Flame and honestly she did.

Her face was now as red as a tomato, "t-thanks," she said before vanishing.

"Real smooth slick. Sneaking up on her," Ekaitz spoke sarcasm dripping in his tone. "Real smooth."

"Oh shut up," Flame growled. He couldn't get that voice out of his head, she sang beautifully and her voice was enchanting, magnificent he couldn't describe it. He had never heard someone sing like that.

School had ended faster than anyone expected. But no one was really disappointed by it. Gumball walked with Penny smiling happily as she held his hand in hers. A sudden tug surprised Gumball and he fell. He got up and turned around confused but his confusion rose as he stared at the figure.

"Tobias?" said Gumball unsure of the figure before him.

"Nice to see you Watterson," Tobias cracked his knuckles. "I've got a score to settle with you." He gripped Penny's hand in his.

"Let her go Tobias," Gumball spoke calmly. The jock completely ignored the feline and twirled Penny around so that she faced him. She pushed him away but he held her firmly. "Let her go," he repeated this time more threatening.

But the jock didn't listen. "Come on Penny," he said. His face moved in closer. Penny transformed into her medusa form. Her upper body was humanoid and her red skin shimmered with the red scales on her snake tail. Her yellow eyes threatening the jock to stare directly in them.

Tobias smirk as his grip around her arm tightened. She reverted to her primary form the glow her skin emitted had dulled.

Gumball clenched his fist tightly, "I said." He slammed his cold fist in the jocks face, "LET HER GO!" Tobias was sent reeling back by the blue felines punch. Purple met charcoal black eyes, both sides ready to rumble. Penny felt her strength coming back and her glow slowly grew brighter, Gumball help her up and walked off. A gust of cold wind swirled behind him and once more their eyes met icy blue eyes meeting deep purple.

Tobias lay on the ground a smirk spread across his face. "So you're one of them Watterson...how much more fun can this get," he laughed rising to his feet. Watching them leave. "It seems it won't be so easy to take you out after all."

* * *

 **Ooo! a turn of events is always good to see, Tobias is evil who would've know *cough* previous stories i wrote *cough* anyway i hope you guys enjoyed reading as much as i did writing and i hope to see you again in the next chapter PEACE!**


	24. Chapter 22:Summer Dance: Part 1

**Hello readers I'm not gonna say much except that I've got a terrible sickness right now...Writers Block and im yet to find a cure for this terrible writers block so I won't be posting chapters for awhile so please enjoy this one**

* * *

YES!" Gumball cheered.

Darwin smiled widely, "summer is finally here." Gumball turned to his brother.

"And the best thing of all," he gestured towards the large poster in the halls of EJH letters drawn beautifully and lights of multiple colors shining in the background:

 **Elmore Junior High's**

 **End of Summer Dance Party**

"I'm gonna ask Penny to the Summer Dance," said Gumball unable to hold his excitement.

Darwin rolled his eyes, "you already know she's gonna say yes Gumball." Darwin chuckled.

"Well ya but it's still romantic if you ask," Gumball protested.

Darwin shrugged, "can't argue with that."

Diane squealed as she passed the poster. "This is gonna be so awesome," She smiled brightly. "Bobert asked me to the Summer Dance."

"Isn't Bobert like...a machine?" Gumball quirked an eyebrow in confusion. Diane glared at the blue feline.

"He might be a robot but he's got feelings to," she huffed and walked away a smile on her face.

"O.K that aside. Who are you asking Darwin?" Gumball nudged his brother. Darwin blushed and turned away from his brother.

"I actually already got asked...by Rachel," He answered failing to hide his blush.

"Am I literally the only one who hadn't ask my special person yet?" Gumball groaned when the goldfish nodded. "Well that ends now." He disappeared down the halls in search for Penny.

 **[...]**

Flame decided to go for a walk since well there wouldn't be much of class since summer has come rollin' in. He sighed his hands in the pocket of his red hoodie, his topaz or Ekaitz as he calls it now bounced against his chest.

"Ooo it seems the ninja hasn't got a date ha!," Ekaitz taunted. Flame ignored the creature. He stared at the blank blue sky, no clouds, just plain blue skies.

He closed his eyes and exhaled.

"Are we heading to the school?" asked Ekaitz, Flame nodded in response.

"I'm not in the mood for walking there so I guess I'll take a short cut," Flame closed his eyes and his body vanished leaving behind sparks of electricity.

 **[...]**

Flame reappeared, he glanced left then right. There was nothing but blue skies. "Teleport to the wrong place?...oh crap," Flame glanced down. They were above the school in mid air. Falling and falling fast.

Flame took his Fusion form inches from the ground and teleported again. He reverted to his normal form.

"That was a close one," he sighed. He examined his surroundings. He was now in the vent on the roof. He peered through the bars and was surprised to see Carrie…

"Wait are those legs," Ekaitz whistled.

"Shut up Ekaitz!" Flame growled. He stared at Carrie. Those were definitely legs, she seemed to have trouble even standing. She stumbled and fell, got back up stumbled and fell, got back up stumbled and fell. And continued for about five minutes before standing straight.

"Stupid legs," she grumbled, her legs reformed into her ghostly tail. She straightened her black T-shirt and floated softly in the air.

"Alrighty," Ekaitz glowed through the topaz. Flame sighed snapping his fingers teleporting once more.

Flame floated through the yellow void. An exit tunnel opened and Flame was soon falling through the air.

Flame groaned in pain as he landed on concrete. Flame opened his eyes and rose to his feet.

"What are you doing?" Flame nearly jumped out of his skin. His eyes met hers.

"Today is not your lucky day" Ekaitz taunted.

"Uh I got stuck...in the vents," he answered.

"Uh-huh sure," she nodded not believing a word he said, "you didn't see anything did you?" She asked.

Flame avoided eye contact with the ghost, "no of course not," he nervously scratched his ear. "It's not like I saw you with legs or anything." He froze as those words escaped his lips.

"Real smooth Flame, real smooth," said Ekaitz his tone filled with sarcasm.

"So you saw those," a blush spread across her pale face, "I've been trying to get use to them but it's so hard to walk in them let alone dance," she sighed.

"I could teach you to walk," Flame offered.

"Really," she smiled tackling him into a hug, "thankyouthankyouthankyousooomuch," she squealed. Flame couldn't help but smile.

"Alright let's get started," said Flame offering his hand and she happily took it.

 **[...]**

It took twenty minutes to teach Carrie to walk but she continued determined.

"That's it you got it. One foot after the other," Flame guided her. She wobbly took another step and approached the feline smiling brightly.

"I did it!" She cheered, hugging the orange feline. Flame smiled and held her hands in his. He twirled her, "what are you doing?" She said between twirls.

"Teaching you how to dance," the feline replied.

 **Don't think about about it**

 **Just move your body~**

She smiled letting her feet guide her, she stared deeply into his eyes. Left,,Right, Left, Right. They swaying with their movements.

 **Listen to the music**

 **Sing oh ey oh**

 **Just move those left feet**

Go ahead get crazy, anyone can do it sing oh ey oh

She laughed as they swayed and twirled. Flame twirled her again, she danced. Twirling and swaying on her own

Show the world you got that fire!

 **Feel the rhythm getting louder!**

 **Show the world what you can do~**

 **Prove to them you've got the moves~**

She smiled and Flame couldn't help but smile to. She danced, swaying and twirling. She twirled back into his arms and they continued to dance.

 **I don't know about you**

 **But I feel better when I'm dancing.**

They danced in each other's arms. The sun shining brightly like a spot light. Their eyes shimmered. And their faces were inches apart.

"Now this is interesting," Ekaitz finally spoke. Flame snapped out of his daze and they both separated from each other's hold. Carrie's pale face was as red as Flame's.

"Uh t-thank for teaching me how to walk and stuff," she vanished before he could reply.

"Alright Romeo let's go," Ekaitz laughed. Flame groaned in annoyance, silently wishing he could just shut him up. He snapped his fingers vanishing in a trail of electrical sparks.

 **[...]**

The school day went by pretty normal, no demons, no Tobias testing his limits with Penny, absolutely northing.

Gumball left the school, his best friend and brother following by his side.

"School is officially out and two days from now, the Summer Dance. This can't get any better," Gumball stretched enjoying the sweet nothings of the day.

 **[...]**

"You've got the stuff?" A figures voice asked. A second figure stared through the darkness holding out a small black box.

"Do you have what I want?" The second figure retracted the box from reach. The first figure stepped into the light.

"Here," Richard handed the shadowy figure a suit case. The figure opened the box and nodded pleased with contents. He handed Richard the small box. "Pleasure doing business with you."

The box popped open and Richard grinned light reflected off the object illuminating the large pink bunnys' face.

"Perfect."


	25. Final Authors Note 1

**Hey guys Pheonixx here with the first of my final authors note I just want to thank everyone who supported this story it means a lot and as you can see the story is reaching is climax and I enjoyed writing every chapter so again thanks and I will see everyone in the final chapter BYE!**


	26. Chapter 23: Summer Dance: Part 2

**Final chapter of dragon Fusion OH YA! Thanks for being with me through all of this all of you my readers everybody! Thank and without further ado ONWARD to the story**

 **ahem i claim no ownership of TAWOG**

 **Diane belongs to GE,PIP,SP**

 **Flame and Jack belong to me**

 **Jay belongs to Jaygunryu**

 **Lucy belongs to Lexboss**

 **Justin belongs to CanadiansRocks**

* * *

"Tonight Darwin. Tonight is the Summer Dance," Gumball sat on the couch formulating a bunch of plans he needed his brothers help with.

"I think this is a bit overboard Gumball," Darwin gestured towards the huge list.

"What are you talking about dude it's just a list of all the great after parties," Gumball explained, Darwin stared down at the list:

 **Masami's Party**

 **Rachel's Party**

"Dude there are only two parties here." Darwin pointed out.

"There were only two parties Darwin," the blue feline replied, "and the best part is everybody's invited." The feline grinned.

Darwin just sighed and put the list on the table. An explosion catching their attention, "I think that's our cue," Darwin took his Fusion form as did Gumball as they left the comfort of their home to fight evil.

"Come on Chomper move it!" A black gorilla yelled. Carrying a huge sack of cash. A light gray pig in a goatee exited a restaurant stuffing his face with various dishes. The gorilla lifted a car and threw it at the warriors. Jake took out his pistol and fired. The car exploded in mid air, car parts flying everywhere.

"I could use a little help here Quake," a humanoid gecko dodging Flame's blade.

"Hold on Scale I've got my hands tied here," The black gorilla replied. Diane's fist clashed with Quake's. A shockwave blasted as the two clashed, fist against fist, each blow stronger than the other.

"Alright Ekaitz. Cursed Mode," Ekaitz glowed and took Flame's form.

"We can finally test this?" Ekaitz cracked his knuckles.

"I still can't get used to you taking my form," Flame shuddered.

Ekaitz chuckled, "hey two heads are better than one. Am I right?" Ekaitz' eyes changed to crimson and his fur became black. The scarf now became red bright green flames patterned it and his fur blended in perfect with the black ninja suit. Lightning coated Flame's fist and cursed flames coated Ekaitz'. The two felines dashed for Scale. The humanoid gecko raised his hands in the sky lightning struck Flame's scarf, the orange feline chuckled as his lightning coated fist sparked brighter.

"Lightning user right here," said Flame readying himself to strike.

"Dumb move buddy," Ekaitz laughed as both felines' fist made contact with the gecko. Scale was sent flying, crashing into a clothing shop. The felines high fived each other. Ekaitz took his Shuriken form. Flame held the large throwing star, "my mom always said I'd be a star," Ekaitz joked. The shuriken lit ablaze bright green flames licked the steel. Flame spun around using all his strength to throw Ekaitz, the shuriken flew at breakneck speed.

Scale jumped out of the clothing shop his face contorted into anger. He dodged the throwing star with amazing speed.

"Ya missed," the lizard taunted. A vine sprouted from the ground, grabbing a hold of Ekaitz and redirecting the throwing star. Scale's eyes widened in shock as the star hit him taking him with it.

Diane and Quake's fist met once more sending another shockwave through the town.

"You strong," Quake laughed, "but you can't beat The Toughness Trio." Quake's fist struck Diane. She gasped blood trickled down her lips. She growled and her yellow eyes flared as she slammed her fist into the gorillas' stomach. Quake groaned in shock as he was sent flying into the air by a pillar of earth. Diane beat her strong dragon wings. Her fist were now armored in stone as she flew above the pillar.

 **Ground Splitter**

Quake gasped as Diane's fist struck him another shockwave boomed as her other fist crashed into the apes face. The pillar cracked, falling along with the ape.

"Avast! Scurvy sea-dog," Justin taunted in his most convincing pirate voice. Chomper growled and took a bite out of a car. The metal crushed beneath the strength of his teeth. The pig spat at Justin, "whoa!" Justin narrowly dodged the projectile.

"I got it," said Darwin slamming his fist into the light gray pigs' stomach. Chomper stood there unfazed by the attack he grinned and opened his wide mouth. Darwin burrowed underground, just in time to dodge the strong teeth of the gray pig.

"Physical attacks don't work on him," said Justin. Gumball pulled back, the arrow.

"Darwin," Gumball called. Darwin nodded and his fins glowed with a strong emerald color. The arrow glowed as well. Both Darwin and Gumball's aura burst to life. A chilling breeze whistled through the air. Gumball let go and the arrow soared at Chomper. The light gray pig dodged the arrow. The arrow changed direction soaring after the pig.

"Ha! Keep trying," Chomper taunted.

Nicole walked out of the mall, dropping her bags. Her jaw dropped at the sight of her car. "WHO DID THIS!" She shrieked. The warriors froze, Chomper took a bite out of someone else's car, Nicole growled, "You." Chomper turned his attention to the blue feline. The arrow soared toward the pig, Chomper dodged it once again.

The arrow flew threw the air. Nicole grabbed the arrow, she spun around and threw the arrow. The sharp projectile soared with high velocity piercing the gray pigs right arm. He squealed in pain rolling on the ground, Quake shakily rose to his feet as did Scale. Nicole turned to the other two she grabbed the pillar of a building, ripping it from the building. The two gulped as the blue feline swung the pillar.

"We better get outta here," Gumball warned.

"I almost feel sorry for them," said Flame.

"Ooo, that's gonna leave a mark," said Jack.

"Yea leaving is definitely better then what's happening to them," Justin ducked as the ape was sent flying overhead.

"Agreed," the others said in unison. And with that they vanished leaving the Toughness Trio to the mercy of Nicole Watterson.

"Yes! Summer Dance!" Gumball cheered, he was dressed in a black tuxedo a rose pinned to his breast pocket.

"Someone's excited," Nicole chuckled. Richard walked through the door carrying a suitcase. "Richard honey. What's that?" but Richard didn't answer he motioned for Nicole to follow him.

Darwin stared at Gumball who just shrugged, the goldfish adjusted his bow tie. "I don't get why you wear those dude, you don't even have a neck."

"They're classy," Darwin replied, the two brothers finished up just in time two, the doorbell rung and outside stood the their dates.

Penny was dressed in a beautiful cyan blue dress. Her hair was wrapped in a short pony tail and as usual she looked beautiful. Rachel wore a slim black dress, a white flower hair clip held her long rainbow hair in her usual ponytail.

"Shall we go?" said Darwin. The girls wrapped their arms around their dates, disappearing into the night.

Flame laid on his couch, his mother walked down the stairs dress in a stunning red dress that hugged her curves, diamonds shimmers in spirals. Erik followed close behind in a black tux, Jasmine sighed, "Flame sweetheart are you sure you don't want to go?" Flame nodded, "but all your friends will be there."

"I'm fine here mom. You have fun but not to much fun," Flame joked. Jasmine rolled her eyes taking Erik by his arm as they left.

"Cya later kiddo," said Erik as he was dragged out the house. Flame sighed popping open a bag of potato chips. Flipping through horror movies.

"Nightmare on Elmore street….nah," he flipped to another. "The Screamening...already seen it," Flame sighed.

"Y'know all those movies are pretty old," Flame jumped off the couch his eyes blazed crimson, he sighed his eyes revert to their original black.

"Hey Carrie," he greeted the ghost who answered with a nod.

She floated beside him and sighed, "so. Why aren't you at the party?" Flame groaned flopping back on the couch.

"I dunno I'm just not all that interested in the dance I guess...and also cause I didn't have a date," he chuckled flipping through more movies. Carrie's ghostly tail became legs and she sat beside the orange feline.

"Well I guess you wouldn't mind if I join you," she said pulling out a DVD case. Flame smiled intrigued, he examined the DVD in the ghosts' hand.

"Really but that movies like super cheesy," he laughed.

"Is it so wrong for a girl who's watch horror movies for as long as she can remember to want to try something cheesy?".

"Alright I'll take you up on it," she handed him the disk. A blush spread across her face as his hand grazed hers. Flame opened the case and inserted the disc into the DVD player. "Imma go get some snacks. You want anything?," Flame turned to her.

"No," she answered not wanting to tell the feline she couldn't eat. He nodded and disappeared into the kitchen, reappearing minutes later.

He sat beside her popping open a bag of chips, sitting back as the movie started.

"Richard where are you taking me?" Nicole questioned. She had been blindfolded and for the sake of her husband she kept the blindfold on.

"Just a few more steps," Richard answered. Nicole continued forth the sky was dark and rain poured down from the sky. "Here." Nicole stopped as Richard untied the blindfold.

She gasped as she laid eyes on the dress before her, it was a black slim dress, the back of the dress was exposed and the front was V shaped a white diamond shone on the chest.

"Go ahead try it on," said Richard. Nicole took a step forward picking up the dress and moving into a changing room which was conveniently there. She came back out a smile on her face. The dress hugged her curves and the diamond shone brilliantly.

She glanced at Richard who was dressed in a red tuxedo. He grabbed her hand as they continued in a limousine parked directly infront of them and the doors opened.

"Your chariot has arrived," said Richard. Nicole couldn't believe this and the shock was clearly shone as Richard helped her into the limo.

"Where are we headin'?" the driver inquired. Richard handed the guy fifty bucks.

"The Summer Dance," the driver nodded as the limousine moved forward. Nicole turned her head to Richard now she needed answers.

"How'd you set this all up. How'd you even afford it?" Richard smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Some family friends helped out," he answered simply. She quirked an eyebrow in suspicion Richard pulled her closer and kiss her gently on the lips and as if reading her mind he said, "don't worry yourself honey, tonight's your special night," he gave her a reassuring smile.

The radio hummed gently:

" **Hey there folks this is DJ Brown bringing the beats of this century directly from the Summer Dance!"**

 **I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me~**

 **I still feel your touch in my dreams~**

 **Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why**

 **Without you it's hard to survive~**

Darwin and Rachel danced to the beat of the song as did Gumball and Penny.

 **Everytime we touch I feel the static!**

 **And everytime we kiss I reach for sky!**

"This is so epic!" Gumball yelled but the music drowned out his voice. All the student were partying even Banana Joe go a date and he didn't seem to want to let the night go to waste.

 **Can't you hear my heart beat slow**

"Wow this party is booming," Tobias chuckled, "can I crash it? Can I?" A figure stood beside the pale red boy.

"Not yet, remember the plan master gave us," the figure pulled back its hood, revealing bright green scales and pale gray orbs. "We must wait comrade," the thick Russian accent returned to their voice. Wild yellow hair flowed in the wind, a long reptilian tail snaked through the air. The figure tore off the cloak, dressed in a dashing black tuxedo a dying rose pinned to the breast pocket. He sniffed the rose inhaling the sweet scent of death, "ready for the prom," the figure joked his Russian accent vanished as quickly as it came. As they entered the school.

Flame sat and watched as the final credit of the movie rolled in.

"That…" Carrie was at lost for words, the movie was astonishing, beautiful and it actually brought tears to her eyes.

"Aww are you gonna cry," Flame joked, Carrie playfully punched his shoulder. Flame laughed and rose from the couch stretching his limbs. "I can't lie the movie was actually good," Flame commented. Carrie rose from the couch as well, she walked over to the DVD player and took out the DVD. The small disc slipped through her finger and landed on the floor, she groaned and bent over to pick it up. The disc once again phased right through her hand.

"Here let me help," Flame offered he took a step forward only to trip on one of the cables to his video game. "Whoa!" He exclaimed as he landed on Carrie. Their lips crashed against each other's. Their eyes widened in shock, the kiss was accidental and yet she felt like she was just zapped, it felt amazing.

A blush spread across both of their faces, they part and Flame sat up avoiding eye contact with the ghost.

"So uh...um I'll uh seeyouaftersummerbye!" She vanished completely.

"SHA-ZAM! Who's the lucky guy tonight, nice one Romeo," Ekaitz howled. He exited the topaz appearing in all of his glory. "You were all like," he took Flame's form and mimics the orange felines slip up. Flame groaned and rest his head in his palms. Ekaitz laughter died down as a shockwave of dark energy caught his attention.

"Did you feel that?" Flame asked Ekaitz just disappeared rentering the topaz. "I'll take that as a yes. Alright buddy Fusion Up!" Light coated his body as he vanished from the room. Reappearing within minutes, "almost forgot." He locked all the doors and made sure the windows were sealed before vanishing once more.

The dark void boomed with the screams and wails of the tortured souls.

Dark shadows circled and lightning crackled.

"Yes," the figure groaned in pleasure, "freedom is within reach," the figure stared up into the dark sky a small hole opened expanding with each passing second. "YES! YES! YES!," the figures demonic voice cackled.

"Gumball do you feel that?" Darwin asked, Gumball nodded the overwhelming fear sent shivers down his spine.

"We better go check it out," Darwin nodded in response, Rachel was already chatting to her friends and Penny was sleeping soundly beside Masami. After making sure they were both safe the brothers disappeared into the crowd.

They met Flame outside already fusioned up and ready for battle.

"You felt it to?" He nodded, the two brothers shared a look before nodding.

"Fusion Up!" They yelled in unison, icy winds swirled around Gumball as his eyes changed to icy blue and his scarf flowed in the wind. Vines wrapped around Darwin as power surged into him, his eyes glowed emerald green blazing brightly.

"I take it you guys sense that to," said Jack spinning his pistol on his index finger. His fiery eyes blazed, Justin followed closely behind. Lucy groaned as she exited the school a tornado surrounded her dissipating to reveal her Fusion form in all its glory. Diane followed close behind her yellow eyes blazing.

"Those demons chose the wrong night to interrupt me, I was in a deep conversation on atoms with Bobert," the other stared at her, "I-i mean I was having so much fun at the party. Ya that's it," the others shrugged it off gathering together. Another shockwave of dark energy boomed they whipped around, nothing in sight.

"Whatever this thing is it's powerful," said Flame, Ekaitz floated beside him ready to weaponize himself for battle.

"Indeed warriors it is powerful **he** is the most powerful demon you'll ever face," The team whipped around sighing in relief.

"Karuma long time no see," Flame greeted the fox, Karuma's yellow-gray mixed fur shone in the red moon light…

"A red moon?" Darwin glanced up at the sky. The moon definitely was red and it shone brighter, making the goldfish and the others very uneasy.

"The blood moon," Jack answered.

"Rumored to be the moon of demons," Diane explained.

"And the rising of something terrible," The panda walked forth.

"The dark one is coming," the angelic figure said.

"And it's up to you to stop them," and with that the creatures vanished in pillars of light whispering softly.

 _Save the world_

 _Defeat the Dark Lord_

"Looks like our purpose as the Fusion warriors has come," said Jack cocking his pistols.

"If we die I just want you guys to know it was great fighting by your side," said Flame all sentimental like.

Jay appeared fusioned up and ready. "Let's do this!." They vanished in rays of colorful lights.

The scaly figure stood in the empty library candles surrounded him as he chanted an ancient spell a dark portal expanding with each word.

Tobias stood guard his dark aura flared and he felt the intense power of the dark one seep into him after all the dark one had made Tobias his champion after he proved how dark his heart was.

"You'll pay dearly all of you," he growled, dark energy licked him and his form changed razor sharp fangs replaced his normal canines, his purple eyes flared, his pale hair became spiky, claws sprouted forth as he became more muscular. He smiled and licked his lips with his sharp tongue, "come on Gumball...I'm waiting." He cackled as his master's energy filled him.

As if one cue they burst through the doors of the library weapons in hand. Tobias smiled and summoned his own weapons a large dark butchers blade sharp ragged edges stained crimson, the hilt shone red as the blade itself growled hungrily.

They sprinted forward Gumball and Justin fired from a distance while the others got up close and personal. Darwin dodged the blade with ease his hand resonated their familiar energy as he slammed his fist into Tobias' stomach full force. Tobias was sent reeling back by the strength of the attack.

Flame leaped at Tobias as Ekaitz took the form of a Scythe lightning coated the blade as Flame spun it.

He swung the scythe forward both blades hooked unto each other their energies crackling.

Justin swung his cutlass each blow being easily blocked. Tobias swung his fist at the red feline who ducked just in time to dodge it. Tobias' fist smashed through the shelves of the library, he retracted his fist just in time to block Diane's punch. Diane growled striking again and again, Jay slashed his katana but Tobias dodge each blow with ease and blocked each punch Diane threw at him.

"Come on Gumball can't your friends make this interesting," Gumball's eyes widened at the sound of his name. He took a closer look at the figure, spiky pale hair, muscular build but those eyes,. Those deep purple orbs…

"Tobias," Gumball growled his bow raised. Cold winds swirled around him as an arrow materialized.

 **Arctic Arrow**

He released the arrow as it soared at breakneck speed freezing everything in its path.

"Lets add some power to that," said Ekaitz reverting to his standard form. Flame nodded and cupped his hands together, Jack and Darwin followed the orange felines' lead. Their auras burst to life, lightning crackled in Flame's palms, fire burned intensely in Jack's and a brilliant emerald orb shone in Darwin's. They released their energy. It swirled around the arrow coating it in fiery vines and lightning.

 **Tri Elements: Chaos Lotus**

Tobias dodged the arrow, "that all you got Watterson," he smirked.

"No," said Diane. Tobias whipped around, Diane held the arrow her aura flared as earth coated the arrow transforming it into a spear. "That's just a taste!" Diane flung the spear, lightning sparked as fire licked the stone spear.

 **Metal Crusher**

The spear shone brilliant as it impaled the jock. Tobias screamed in pain as fire coated vines tangled his body and electrocuted him. Demonic laughter boomed from the portal as tendrils of shadows swirled around Tobias healing him.

"You will meet your fate Warriors!" The voice inside the portal boomed. Tobias chuckled and raised his blade to the sky. Cloaked figures appeared from the shadows.

"Letsss have sssome fun," the first figure hissed shadow scales coated their skin and their long spear shaped tongue flicked from their mouth.

"Hello their grandchild. Ready to die?" Flame's eyes widened at the voice. A figure walked from the shadows. Erald his fur had become as dark as his heart and his once colorful eyes were now a dull, soulless gray. A large broadsword sheathed, the hilt of the blade was a deep purple a ruby engraved directly in the center.

Flame growled as his eyes changed to crimson.

"Ah! The cursed power," Erald taunted. Ekaitz transformed into Flame's signature shuriken. He charged after the dark furred tiger crashing through the library.

The other four figures revealed themselves. Next to the lizard demon was an ordinary looking humanoid figure. His skin was a nice pale and fangs poked from his upper lip, his smug look made Justin angry he raised his cutlass. The figure simply sighed their short dark hair hiding their crimson eyes, they dressed in a casual suit and held a large black spear in their left hand.

Justin charged after the figure grabbing ahold of him. The figure sighed and teleported away.

"I'll take the little bunny," Jack growled and aimed his pistols at the lizard. The lizard demon vanished through the hole Flame had made.

"I guess that leave me with the cutie," the fourth figure said seductively, Diane growled.

"Don't call me cute!" She yelled charging at the figure smashing him through the wall.

"I guess that leave me with that oddball," Darwin joked. The fifth demon stood tall and proud showing off his large sledgehammer. Darwin summoned his staff disappearing with the figure.

"Guess that leave us with him," said Jay. Tobias licked his lips hungrily flashing his blade.

"Let's get this over with and stop them from doing whatever the hell they're doing," Jay nodded and both warriors dashed at the jock.

"So cursed child how'd you like to die?" Erald taunted his dark aura burst forth, "I always hated magic, but this power it's amazing!...and with it I can destroy you."

"Go ahead and try old man," Ekaitz growled as Flame threw him.

"Were not losing," they said in unison Flame made a full on sprint for Erald.

"Let's see what you've got," Diane growled cracking her knuckles her eyes flaring.

"After you cutie," the figure taunted, Diane growled her wings beat strongly as she took to the skies.

"Playing pirate?" The figure taunted slamming his spear to the ground, Justin dodged the spear with ease.

"Avast!" He yelled thrusting his blade forth.

"Come on little bunny," the demon laughed in his deep masculine voice. Jack loaded his pistols firing rapidly at the figure.

"Show me what you've got," his aura burst forth and fire swirled around him.

Darwin's fist slammed against the figures' face. The demon growled swinging his sledgehammer at the goldfish who dodge by burrowing underground.

Tobias laughed, "do you think you can beat me?. I've gotten stronger Gumball and with this amazing power you'll die," Gumball sighed his bow transformed into a spear.

"Let us show you," he began.

"The true power," Jay continued. And as if hearing them, the voices of their friends cheered together.

"OF DRAGON FUSION!" Their cries echoed through the now black sky and yet as dark as it was stars shone brilliantly.


	27. Chapter 24: Darkness Arc: Do or Die

They stood there, their auras burning brightly. Flame stood motionless his scarf flowing in through the wind, his eyes flared intensely, he clenched his fist. Ekaitz floated beside the orange feline. Beads of sweat dripped from his fur as he wiped the blood from his lips. Ekaitz took his katana form the topaz engraved into the handle shone brilliantly, Erald chuckled as he summoned his own katana, the black blade burned with his dark aura.

Flame dashed at the tiger both their blades clashing. Ekaitz growled as the blade in Erald's hand laughed.

"Is that all you've got. Pathetic!" Flame growled at Erald's words. Ekaitz took his Scythe form as Flame swung him again steel met steel. Flame roared continuing his onslaught but each blow was blocked with ease.

Gumball and Jay's energy clashed as they attacked the jock, ice and snow combining in a miraculous display of power. Jay threw a kunai as Gumball thrust forward with his spear. Tobias laughed taunting the feline as he missed each blow. The figure behind Tobias continued to cast his demonic spell, dark energy bursting from the portal.

"Come on Watterson!. Is that really all you've got?" Tobias taunted. Gumball growled his spear reformed into his bow and his eyes flared their cold, icy blue.

Flame was sent flying, crashing into a large building. The citizens of Elmore fleeing to the safest place they could find. Erald's sighed with pleasure as their fear filled him. His gray eyes stared deeply into Flame's multicolored ones. Flame rose to his feet as Ekaitz transformed into the orange feline.

"Let's dance old man," Ekaitz growled as his fur darkened and his eyes flared crimson red.

"I see you've taken your cursed with your new ones," Erald laughed. He licked his lips, summoning his broad sword. Flame and Ekaitz sprinted for the demon, an orb of fire in Ekaitz' palms and lightning in Flame's, they closed their fist throwing punches at the tiger. Erald dodged each punch with ease yawning as he grabbed Flame's fist.

Erald smashed his fist into Ekaitz sending the lightning creature flying. He turned back to Flame who had already charged an orb of lightning thrusting it forward.

Erald grabbed his other hand, he grinned menacingly lifting the orange feline up before smashing him down. Flame gasped for breath as his body made contact with the concrete road.

Erald held Flame by his left arm smashing the orange feline into the ground again and again and again. Flame screamed in pain as Erald squeezed his hand slowly breaking it, he threw Flame into the air smashing Ekaitz to the floor before whipping around slamming his fist full force into the orange felines' face sending him flying into another building.

Flame's body screamed in protest as he tried to rise to his feet. Erald approached the feline kicking his side. Flame rolled on his back groaning in pain, Erald smiled with pleasure he sheathed his broadsword lifting the feline by his throat.

Penny watched the dark sky, something wasn't right, Gumball an the others just disappeared and she felt something dark, something evil. Everybody had left with their dates and there were news report of the sky going black. Rachel stood beside her apparently everybody was ordered to stay in their homes until further notice.

 **Penny's POV**

I waited, Rachel sat by my side she was just as nervous as I was Gumball wouldn't just disappear.

"I'm going to go look for him," Rachel told me rising from the couch. I held her hand pulling her back down.

"The news said to stay inside till further notice. I'm sure they're fine," but I knew different I knew that whatever this was Gumball and the others were definitely doing something about it. But what if they never returned. I shivered despite the warmth of my home.

Rachel sighed, "I just don't know. After summer I'm graduating and I'll never see him again...I should've just dated him while I was there, this might just be the last chance I get to tell him how i feel," she turned to me, wiping tears from her eyes, "but being popular was all that mattered then," she laughed thinking back on her choices.

I sat there listening intently as she continued, I had never seen this side of her and frankly I always thought she was just a snobby popular chick.

I comforted her. Everything she had told me sounded just like me and Gumball, "oh Gumball...please come back to me," I whispered to myself watching the night sky through the window of my house.

 **Third Person POV**

Gumball growled his spear shattered reforming into his signature bow. He fired multiple arrows at Tobias who simply shrugged them off. Whatever was inside that portal was powerful and making him even stronger. Jay breathed heavily his eyes flaring brightly.

"We have to stop that," said Jay pointing at the portal.

Tobias laughed, "if you wanna stop the Dark Lord from rising you'll have to go through me," Gumball readied his bow, his icy blues shining.

"That can be arranged."

Justin raised his cutlass as his pirate soldiers screamed their battle cry. Slashing their own cutlasses at the demon.

"Come on captain, you can do better than that," the demon taunted. Slamming his fist to the ground a shockwave of energy blowing all the pirates away. "Are we done?" The demon sighed.

Justin smirked raising his cutlass to the sky as pillars of water sprouted forth swirling around the blade. "Not yet buddy." He dashed at the figure his eyes burning with determination.

Flame groaned as his back slammed against the concrete building, Erald smiling figure towering over his body. Flame gripped Ekaitz tightly raising the blade to block Erald's, Flame was sent into the ground by the blow but he held unto Ekaitz using all his strength to block Erald's blade.

"And now," Erald knocked the blade from Flame's palms and grabbed the orange felines throat, tightening his grip around his neck. Flame gasped for air struggling against the grip of the tiger, his eyes reverted to their original onyx as he reverted from his Fusion form. The felines hands hung at his sides his eyes struggling to stay open.

"Flame!" Ekaitz took exclaimed as his once brilliant yellow eyes became dull and lifeless. The small lightning creature reformed into the large shuriken its steel once shimmering with life and bursting with power now weak and dull as the symbol engraved into it began to fade.

Erald threw slammed Flame to the ground, the feline grunted in pain, Erald raised his hand to the sky as dark energy swirled into his palm a black spear materialized as Flame struggled to rise to his feet. Erald laughed as the feline rose to his feet his onyx eyes now became crimson as he stared into Erald's gray eyes. Flame's fist lit ablaze as he charged forward roaring furiously as he swung at the former chief. Erald swung his spear slashing the ninja across his arm. Flame growled as blood trickled from his wound his symbol slowly fading into nothing.

"You're the last Caster," Erald approached the feline his spear pulsating with dark energy. "And I will make sure there are no more," He thrust his spear forward impaling the feline. Flame gasped in surprise, the spear had gone straight through him the tip of the dark spear dripping with his blood, Flame crimson eyes now became dull and gray. Erald grinned pleased with his work, "now die with the rest of your cursed kin."

Flame coughed up blood smiling as his body slowly turned to stone. He glanced up at the sky a tear rolled off his cheek, "sorry guys," he chuckled as his shoulders turned to stone. stared down his gray eyes met Erald's, "heh I tried guys." His body now solid stone stood still and yet even in his hopeless state he smiled. Erald growled, how could this child even when he lost, smile?, how?. Everyone felt it, Flame energy was fading and fading fast.

 **Flame's POV**

Falling, falling is all I remember as I fell into this abyss, this darkness that sucked the life out of me. I smiled knowing I tried, knowing my friends will win. Ekaitz fell beside me and he stared into my eyes.

"Guess this is the end huh?" He stared into the abyss in which we were falling. I nodded and stared into the abyss. "It was great fighting beside you, you and everyone," he wiped what I assumed was a tear from his eyes. And I stupidly found myself crying to I smiled staring deeply into the abyss my energy fading, i sighed.

"Any regrets?" I asked the small lightning creature.

"My only regret is that you never dated that ghost," He joked, I playfully punched the creature. But in truth I guess I did regret never asking Carrie out, I closed my eyes remembering her soothing voice.

 _Don't give up_

"Huh?" My eyes shot open I glanced around the dark abyss. It was just me and Ekaitz who was staring at me his nonexistent eyebrows raised.

"You heard that?" He asked me i nodded in response. I glanced down at my chest, that small pinpoint of light shone brilliantly growing ever so slightly.

I stared off into the abyss a tunnel of light opened breaking the darkness with its miraculous glow.

 _Don't give up_

Their voices filled the abyss the darkness cracking as the light swirled.

 _You are the future of all of us_

I glanced to my side, Gumball, Darwin, Carrie, everybody. They all stood there shining with the light smiling warmly.

" _If you wanna be my rival you've gotta be stronger mate,"_ Jake chuckled.

 _You are the future_

I glanced to my left. I remembered them, my ancestors, Ekaitz, Celestia and Rhiamon my great grandparents.

" _You can't give up_ ," Grandma Celestia stared at me her eyes filled with compassion.

" _You're the future of Stormers, Casters and Healers alike,_ " Grandpa Ekaitz stared down at me his bulky frame intimidating me more than I expected.

" _You're a fusion warrior and heir of all three tribes. You can do this,_ " Grandma Rhiamon's eyes glinted mischievously, their hands offering to help. I smiled and grabbed their hands as they pulled me into the light. I closed my eyes holding unto Ekaitz tightly as we swirled into the portal of light.

" _We believe in you!"_ Their voice cheered me on as I vanished.

 **Third Person POV**

Erald whipped around as cracks formed on the stone feline. The shuriken hovered in the air soaring toward the feline. Erald stared in shock as waves of power burst from the statue, Ekaitz' shuriken form circled the feline stopping just above him.

"We are Fusion Warriors," light burst from the statue as the shuriken landed on Flame's back.

 **Cue: Fairy Tail Theme**

The statue shattered falling to the ground in a pile of rubble, Ekaitz circled the rubble a orb of light floating where it once stood. Flame cracked his knuckles as the light broke into shards, Flame's form bursting free. His scarf flowed through the wind as he opened his eyes that flared brightly his smile hidden behind his scarf. "We don't go down so easily." Flame's energy burst into shockwaves blasting Erald away. "And now," He appeared behind Erald blasting him away with an orb of lightning. "It's my turn."

He smiled and raised his hand to the air the sky crackled as lightning boomed.

"What's this power?" Erald growled.

"You are the future of the earth," his ancestors voice boomed from the sky.

"So my child," Celestia's voice called to him. He stared into the sky as a pillar of light shone down on him.

"Here's our gift to you," Rhiamon chuckled.

Flame's eyes flared as he roared his aura bursting with power. Cursed flames danced in the sky something, sharp teeth grinned at Erald as jaws snapped angerily from the flames.

"KANÓNI PYCHÍ!"

The flames dissipated and in their place stood large dragon-like skulls their sharp teeth snapped shut and their eyes flared with brightly. The left eyes a cloudy gray and the right a brilliant yellow with specks of red shining brightly.

Erald's eyes widened in fear as the skulls opened their mouth bright green flames poured through their mouths as lighting poured through the others.

"Lets dance gramps," Flame brought his hand down and on cue the dragon skulls let loose a torrent of lightning and fire.

Gumball sighed as he felt Flame's energy burst even more powerful than it was before.

"See Tobias," said Gumball raising his bow, "we Fusion Warriors never give up." He fire his arrow his eyes flaring icy blue. Tobias growled sprinting for the feline.


	28. Chapter 25: Darkness Arc: Sacrifices

**Hey guys Pheonixx here with another chapter of the Darkness Arc anyway I hope your enjoying the story and I also hope you love the mystery I'm kinda squeezing in oh and before we get this PARTAY started I wanna make I quick announcement I have actually made a DeviantArt account and posted my first TAWOG fanart so I would love for you guys to check it out my user is PheonixxArt so I shouldn't be hard to miss anyway without further ado ONWARD to the story.**

 **Flame: we don't claim The Amazing World Of Gumball**

 **Flame and Jack belong to me**

 **Lucy belongs to Lexboss**

 **Jay belongs to Jaygunryu**

 **Justin belongs to CanadiansRocks**

 **Diane belongs to GE,PIP,SP**

* * *

"Get back here you runt!" Erald growled as Flame vanished in sparks of electricity.

"Don't look behind you," Flame chuckled, Erald's eyes widened at the faint sound of growling, he ducked barely dodging a beam of electricity. "Ooo- almost had ya~" Flame laughed summoning another Soul Cannon, the dragon-skull creature grinned as it released a jet of cursed flames blasting Erald into a building.

Erald swung his huge blade missing Flame completely, he growled his gray eyes burning with hatred.

"Missed us," Ekaitz taunted.

"Just DIE!" Erald screamed slamming his blade into a building, Flame laughed summoning another Soul Cannon and another, and another. His right eye flared its brilliant yellow, the dragon-skulls growled firing beams of lightning.

"Someone's angry," Ekaitz joked. Flame gripped the large shuriken on his back as it transformed into his daggers, "let's finish this!" Ekaitz glowed the gray blade gleaming with life as it was coated with electricity.

"Young warrior...you fight with great strength," The demon chuckled, Darwin's eyebrow arched in curiosity.

"Why complement?" The demon stared into Darwin's eyes exhaling deeply.

"I was just like you once," The demon raised his sledgehammer slamming it to the ground pillars of earth rising from the ground. "I will tell you everything you wish to know, if you can defeat me." The demon dashed for Darwin bringing his sledgehammer down. The orange goldfish dodged the weapon his fins resonating with his powerful energy.

 _The energy of nature it's been so long_ The demon sighed raising his sledgehammer once more.

Jack's crimson eyes flared as the barrels of his rifles became a vortex of fire, he sighed pulling the trigger. The strange demon just yawned swatting the attack with his spear.

"Your struggle is futile," the demon warned. Jack grinned his eyes flaring, the orbs of fire circled around flying at break neck speed. The demon whipped around as the fire made contact with his face.

"How ya like that?" said Jack the demon screamed in pain covering his face with his palms.

"How dare you!" The demon said raising his burnt face from his hands. He stared into his spear, his face contorted into pure rage he turned to Jack, "I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" The demon screech his eyes burning with fury.

"I'd like to see you try," Jack growled his pistols reforming into a whip the handle was completely orange and the tip was sharp and spiked. Jack smiled as the whip lit ablaze.

Rachel stared out the foggy window Penny had gone to the kitchen to make dinner since her parents were her fathers office. She sighed her rainbow hair hung loosely, she hadn't bothered to fix it being to worried about Darwin.

She stared at the door feeling the urge to go out and look for him. Lightning slammed against the earth far in the horizon. Fire soared to the sky as tornadoes brung buildings to the ground.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked herself as she watched the odd weather.

"Young warrior," The demon began, raising his hammer before bringing it down. Darwin blocked the hammer feeling his knees buckle under the pressure. "I was once known as the son of gods for my amazing powers," The demon.

"What do you mean?" Darwin asked dodging another blow from the sledgehammer.

"Do you know the story of Hercules?" The demon asked. Darwin nodded, the demon stopped attacking and knelt before the goldfish. "I am not and never was the son of Zeus. I was a warrior just like you...the warrior of nature," Darwin's eyes widened in pure shock.

"You mean you-"

"Yes. I was the warrior before you," Hercules answered, the demon sighed it was almost as if he was pained to be Corrupted. He hated the power and Darwin could see it in his dark eyes. "My mother had named me Hercules for she saw me as a gift from the gods...but if only she knew my fate. It was the battle against the lord of darkness, a fellow comrade was about to die...little did I know it was not meant to kill but corrupt,"

 **Flashback**

A shadow sprouted forth a female tiger struggling against an armored dark golem hadn't notice the sharp tip of the shadow inches from her back.

"Melanie!" Hercules yelled burrowing beneath ground. Melanie whipped around her eyes widened in shock. Hercules had been impaled by the shadow his blood dripping off the tip. The shadow began to curve around him.

"Hurry...h-hurry up and seal my powers," He coughed. Tears streamed down the tigress' face she hugged the nature warrior. He body enveloped in a bright blue glow and a shock wave of power blasted forth. Orbs of light green and ocean blue rose from the stone bodies of the warriors. Vanishing into the sky.

 **Flashback End**

"But are sacrifice was not in vain. The warriors, my former...comrades defeated him but at a cost. I became this," a single tear streamed down his face, rolling off his cheek.

"I-" Darwin began.

"Don't waste your sympathy on me warrior...if you truly wish to bring peace to me," Hercules rose to his feet towering over Darwin, he lifted his hammer over his head. "Then defeat me. Prove to me your strength," Darwin dodged the blow summoning his staff. Vines sprouted from the earth soaring towards Hercules.

Flame closed his fist, beams of lightning fired at Erald once more, the tiger dodged growling in frustration. The beams were becoming harder to dodge every time he summoned them.

The dragon-skulls stared at him their mismatched eyes flaring as they released their mix of fire and lightning.

Erald screamed in pain as his armor lit ablaze. He rolled around throwing off his armor, watching as it incinerated. "Psst," Flame whispered, Erald whipped around hissing in pain as Flame blade met his left eye blinding him.

Flame teleported away dodging the blade. Flame chuckled, Erald groaned in pain covering his left eye.

"YOU LITTLE PEST!" He screamed his right eyes burning with hate. "YOU'LL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE!" His right eyes changed completely becoming red, the ruby engraved into his blade shone brilliantly. He dashed for Flame raising his blade high above his head.

Flame summoned his Soul Cannon firing once more. Erald dodge it with ease grinning as he brought his blade down. Flame raised his left hand throwing one of his daggers up, bracing himself for impact.

"This is the end," Erald laughed.

"Not yet old man," said Flame as a shield appeared as the top half of the dragon skull. Flame caught his left dagger as the shield disappeared. He disappeared, reappearing behind Erald. "You gonna have to try harder than that."

"I'm really worried Penny," said Rachel pushing a lock of rainbow hair from her face.

Penny sighed, "Rachel you just have to trust me when I say, Darwin will be all right. They all will," she stared into the endless sky. A blizzard had left every house on the neighborhood snowed in and with each catastrophe that had occurred Penny had gotten more worried about them.

"What if he's looking for me...I can just leave him out there," she replied.

"They're probably at home," said Penny, but she knew differently. There was something odd about everything that happened and all of it led to the Fusion Warriors but there was something else, something dark.

Jack dodged another blast from the spear. His whipped quickly reformed into a lasso, the demon growled thrusting his spear forward. A blast of dark energy soared toward the buck, "this is gonna be a bumpy ride," said Jack. He dodged the blast with ease twirling his lasso overhead.

"This is a rodeo you won't survive cowboy," the demon laughed, Jack's lips tugged into a smile as he lassoed the blast of energy holding on tightly.

"Well see about that partner," Jack whispered whipping around, redirecting the blast.

 **Void**

"Freedom is within reach!" The dark lord bellowed. His wide smiling gleaming in the darkness. "I have a present for you my pet." The souls screamed painfully in the void as dark shadows raised seeping from the ever expanding portal.

"YES!" Tobias moaned with pleasure as he felt the surge of dark energy. Gumball fired another arrow as Jay threw a storm of frozen kunai.

"We need a new plan of action Gumball," said Jay dodging the dark energy emitting from Tobias.

"We have to cut off his connection," said Gumball firing an arrow at the portal. Tobias' eyes widened, he ran blocking the arrow inches away from the portal. Tobias growled clenching his fist as more dark shadows swirled around him.

"Kill..kill..kill," Tobias whispered to himself.

Darwin dodged the hammer of the former hero. Hercules The Fallen that is what he was called, his soul forever trapped in the Dark Lord's grasp.

 _I will free you_ Darwin thought, his mind racing as he dodged the blows sent by the hammer. Hercules burrowed underground, resurfing behind Darwin.

"I'm sorry," Hercules whispered before slamming his hammer into the fish's side. Darwin screamed in pain as he felt his bones shatter against the impact of the hammer.

Rachel shot up at the sound of his scream, her eyes darting back and forth, "did you hear that?" She asked. Penny stared out the windows a pillar of earth shot forth as tall as a skyscraper. "I thought I heard Darwin," she explained.

"I was probably in your head," Penny lied. Rachel shook her head rising from the couch, she threw on a jacket. Penny held her shoulder, "we can't Rachel." Penny said trying to convince the rainbow humanoid to stay.

"I know what I heard Penny and I'm sorry for what I'm about to do," Rachel whipped around, lifting Penny's TV and smashing it against the window.

"Rachel!" Penny yelled, watching as the rainbow teen jumped from the broken window, yellow fairy following after her.

"Come on Flame you can do better than that," Erald taunted smashing his blade against the dragon skull, Flame growled thrusting his hand forward, the dragon-skull creatures following his movement firing a jet of cursed flames.

"Let's Dance!" Flame roared leaping high above the clouds. His fist coated in lightning. Ekaitz took his katana form landing neatly on Flame's back. Flame outstretched his hand, extending his fingers. Erald glanced up at the clouds lightning boomed inside the storm.

"What are you planning you runt?" He asked himself reading his blade.

Flame exhaled slowly his eyes flaring brightly.

 **Kanóni Psychí: Ten Thousand Souls**

Erald's eyes widened at the familiar growling behind him, he leaped into the air dodging the first beam. A second Cannon blasting him with fire, he grunted in pain as the flames made contact with his fur. A third Cannon appeared blasting him with lightning as a forth simultaneously blasted him with its cursed fire. Then another appeared and another and another. Erald growled there was no escape they were everywhere on every corner.

He ducked dodging a beam of lightning but was hit by a beam of cursed fire. He screamed in pain as his fur became scorched. All the Soul Cannons grinned menacingly simultaneously firing their own beams of lightning and cursed fire.

"Are we reading yet?" Ekaitz asked.

"Not yet," Flame answered watching as Erald was blasted from every direction.

"Now?"

"No."

Erald dodged a beam of fire just to be hit with a beam of lightning. The Soul Cannons continued their onslaught firing one beam after another.

"Now?" Ekaitz asked getting impatient, Flame gripped the katanas' handle tightly as the blade itself became coated in lightning.

"Now!" Flame roared the dragon skull beneath him vanished as he began to fall from the sky holding Ekaitz tightly. Erald watched as the orange feline descended from the sky his aura flaring intensely. he glance down as the final Soul Cannon appeared from below grinning widely before opening its wide jaw. Lightning burst forth blasting Erald right to Flame.

"Night, night," Ekaitz laughed.

"Wait!" Erald begged, Flame ignored swinging his blade with all his might. Erald gasped as the blade sliced through him.

"Your ancestors have a message for you," said Flame, Erald stared at the feline his face struck with fear, "its time for you Judgement." Ekaitz reformed into his signature shuriken.

Flame raised his hand high above his head, The shuriken floating inches above his palm. Erald bought his hands up to protect him, Ekaitz took his default form. "Psych!" Ekaitz chuckled.

"Wow you really fell for that one," Flame chuckled summoning another Soul Cannon, his mismated eyes went cold. "But that still doesn't save you from judgement," The blaster growled opening its jaw a wave of fire bursting forth. Erald screamed from within the tunnel of fire. Flame sighed as the cannon vanished. The ashes of Erald falling to the ground. Flame landed smoothly reverting to his normal form.

"I need a load off," Ekaitz joked sighing heavily afterwards.

"No...we..need t-to..help G-," Flame wobbled gravity beginning to get the better of him. Ekaitz took his clone form, grabbing Flame.

"You need to rest buddy," He chuckled as the feline leaned against the ruins of what used to be the Elmore mall.

 **Rachel's POV**

I ran following the screams I knew he was in trouble. What if I'm to late? I kept asking myself the same question, over and over.

"Rachel!" I heard Penny calling my name but I ignored it all I focused on was finding him.

 **Third Person POV**

Darwin dodged Hercules' hammer. His body ached and he was on the brink of collapsing. He fell to his knees, Hercules towing above him his eyes filled with sorrow.

"I'm sorry," He whispered.

Darwin smiled kindly, "I'm s-sorry I c-couldn't s-save you," he replied weakly.

"DARWIN!" Rachel's voice called. Darwin whipped around his eyes widened in fear.

"R-Rachel?"

Hercules stared at the girl Tobias' voice screaming in his head. "KILL!, KILL!" Hercules repeated the words, his eyes became void of emotion. He stared excitingly at Rachel. "For the King," He cackled. Bringing his hammer up, licking his lips hungrily

Darwin screamed, "get out of here!" He pushed Hercules, using all his power to keep him restrained. Hercules growled bursting the vines.

"Kill them!" Tobias cackled slashing wildly at Gumball. The blue feline block the blows his spear shattering in his grip. Tobias kicked Gumball knocking him to the ground, the demonic jock stared down at the hunter. "Time," he raised his blade above head, "TO DIE!" Tobias laughed brining the blade down.

"Gumball!" Penny's voice screamed, Gumball closed his eyes preparing for impact…

"How dare you get in my way!" Tobias growled. Gumball opened his eyes as blood dropped on his pale fur, his eyes widened in both shock and disbelief.

Hercules stopped dropping to his knees, screaming in pain. Darwin stared in fear as the former hero became nothing more but a shadow grinning psychoticly at the goldfish. Darwin closed his eyes bringing his fins up to block the blow.

* * *

 **wow CLIFFHANGER cuz I'm evil HAHAHA! Anyways I hope you my readers enjoy everything be sure to check out my other stories and I would like to thank my friend Cindy with her help I wouldn't have the DETERMINATION to keep writing and of course I thank you as my readers for taking the time to enjoy my story anyway I'm off so you know what to do PHEONIXXNINJA OUT!**


	29. Chapter 26: Darkness Arc: Love

**Dragon Fusion chapter 26 woooo I can't believe we've gotten so far anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter a lot there will be loss, pain, sadness and DETERMINATION so please read and don't hate on me and without further ado ONWARD to the story**

 **i don't own the amazing world of Gumball FUSION UP!**

 **Flame and Jack belong to me**

 **Justin belongs to CanadiansRocks**

 **Lucy belongs to Lexboss**

 **Diane belongs to GE,PIP,SP**

 **Jay belongs to jaygunryu**

* * *

Gumball stared frozen in shock as the puddle of blood beneath him expanded, a smile curved on his lips as his own blood dropped to the floor, Tobias tried to wrench the blade free but he gripped it strongly. He gazed into the jocks purple orbs, his smile never leaving his face.

"G-Gum...ball…defeat these jerks for everyone will ya," Jay coughed, blood trickled down his lips.

"Jay," said Gumball as he watch the scene unfold before him. Jay's eyes welled with tears, he chuckled thinking back on the first day they met. Oh how much time had past since then.

"I-I….w..want you t-to have my...powers," said Jay, the color from his eyes beginning to fade.

"I WONT LET THAT HAPPEN," Tobias screamed using all his strength to push the blade further, Jay shifted holding the blade tighter blood covered his palms, he glared at Tobias and his cold aura burst to life.

"I will fight till my final breath," he brung his left hand to his blade. "B...because I-I am...a Fusion Warrior." He released his blade from its sheath nearly. Cutting of Tobias' head. The jock leaped into the air gaining some distance between himself and the blue simian. "I'm glad to have been your friend."

"Jay-" Gumball began.

"No Gumball, the power of snow originally belongs to the ice warrior and I wish to pass this gift on...to you."

 **Blizzards of the south.**

 **Lend me strength!**

Jay's eyes flashed as he became a blur, snow swirled around his blade as he slashed with extreme expertise, each blow faster than the other. Tobias growled.

"I will not be defeat by the likes of you," he raised his hand as his blade ripped itself free from Jay's body, spasms of pain shook the blue simians' body. He clutched his wound snow swirled around him as the pain seemed to have numbed. He cracked his pointer finger, time slowed as he exhaled slowly holding his katana as the blade ran cold.

 **Cold Dragon: Bane of South**

Jay disappeared in a blur of snow appearing just above Tobias, the jock smiled as time began to speed up again. He blocked the blade that smug look never left his face.

"Is that all you've got?" He taunted, Jay's blade locked unto his.

"No," Jay smirked as his blade was cover in snow growing immensely in size, "this is." Jay roared, his blade slicing through the demon jocks'.

Gumball could only watch as his friends aura began to fade and his own aura strengthened. Tears welled up in his eyes as he watched Jay strike Tobias with his blade the jock now struggling to keep up with the simians attacks. I was only a matter of time before he died and all he could do was watch.

 _Damn it!_ He screamed in his head, Penny stood at the end of the hall, she too could only watch as the simian fought bravely to protect his friends.

"N-no," Darwin stared tears in his eyes, Rachel stood before him the shadows hand had gone right through her. "Rachel!" Darwin exclaimed his eyes flared with their emerald glow as a vine sprouted from the ground swatting the shadow away as if it were a fly.

Darwin caught Rachel in his arms kneeling beside her. She coughed blood rolled off her chin.

"D-Darwin is that you?" She asked, Darwin smiled nodding slowly tears welling up,

"I'm here Rachel, I'm here," he hugged her tightly his aura bursting with life as his hands resonated powerfully and his eyes flared brightly. Rachel's body became enveloped in a bright green glow. The shadow watched in amusement as the glow faded and the wound continued to bleed.

"W-what? Why won't it heal?"

The shadow laughed it voice distorted as it taunted the goldfish, "you can't save her. She been poisoned," the shadow chuckled gleefully, "your healing magic isn't strong enough...is it?."

Darwin shook Rachel to prevent her from closing her eyes.

"Stay with me Rachel...don't go I'll-I'll find a way to save you. He extended his fins as his eyes flared once more his aura bursting powerfully. But the wound wouldn't heal. He growled clenching his fist as his tears began to flow. Rachel held his fin.

"D-d..ont c-cry," she smiled warmly at Darwin, she could feel the poison coursing through her killing her from the inside. She sighed, "l-look in my pocket." Darwin obeyed searching the pockets of her jacket. His eyes widened as he looked at the trinket in his fin. The trinket he made, it was a wooden musical box, vines wrapped around it in beautiful patterns. At the top the vines spiraled to the center where a small flower shone beautiful its petalsa beautiful shade of pink. "I found it in your locker...before the dance," she smiled, her hand caressed his cheek. Darwin held it there never wanting to let her go. "P-play it for me. Please."

Darwin obeyed once more. He lightly touched the center of the flower his resonated with an emerald glow. The flower began to twirl as a sweet melody escaped the small wooden box. Rachel closed her eyes enjoying the beautiful music. She gave Darwin's fin a light squeeze opening her eyes. Her eyes met his.

"Kiss me Darwin...one last time," Darwin smiled and dude what she asked leaning forward their lips inches apart. Rachel closed the gap, they shared a passionate kiss, Rachel caressed the goldfishs' cheek. What had only been a few minutes felt like forever and they never wanted to leave each others embrace. He never wanted to let her go.

The music box stopped and the sky fell dark as Rachel's body went limp.

"Rachel? Rachel! Don't leave me, please don't leave me. I need you...Rachel!" Darwin sobbed.

"Don't worry," the former hero chuckled its hand became a sharp spear. The shadow begun to approach the mourning goldfish. Darwin continued to sob holding her tightly.

"Please Rachel come back," Darwin choked his tears rolling off his cheek. "RACHEL!" He screamed as his body was enveloped in a bright green glow. Vines sprouted from the ground as tree began growing from the ruins of destroyed buildings. A bed of pink flowers exactly like the one on the music box surrounded Darwin's body.

Jack froze as he felt the surge of power from Darwin. The demon stopped as well a look of sheer disbelief on his face. Everybody felt it energy both brothers were somehow bursting with enormous power.

"What the hell is going on?" the demon growled in frustration summoning multiple spears. The demon smirk as he caught the buck of guard. "Die you filthy rodent!" Jack whipped around as the spears began closing in.

"Missing someone," Lucy chuckled the demons' eyes widened in shock as Lucy's blade sliced through his thick scales cutting his tail off. The demon screamed in pain vanishing underground to escape the white feline.

"Did you really think I wouldn't fight you without backup?" Jack taunted, "next time do the math. Six demons, where'd ya think she went?."

Tobias growled in annoyance. This simian had him cornered, each blow of his strong katana sent the jock reeling back and he was way to fast to hit. Tobias glanced at his side a malicious smile curved on his face. He dashed for the yellow fairy summoning his blade. Jay's eyes widened as he realized who he was going for. He dug into his kunai pouch, throwing it with amazing speed. The kunai soared in front of Penny reforming into Jay. Tobias growled as his blade ran through the simian once more. Jay cracked all his fingers as all his energy burst forth in one miraculous display of power. Snow freezing Tobias in place as an orb of white light left the simians' body. The orb floated directly in front of Gumball.

"NO!" Tobias screamed, throwing himself at the feline. Gumball glared at Tobias his eyes burning with rage for killing his friend and for trying to kill his girlfriend. He grabbed the orb, ice and snow swirled around him his bow reformed on his back and his eyes flared icy blue. Three rings appeared on his pointer and middle finger.

He sighed his cold breath visible in the wind. He extended his hand a wall of ice blocking Penny out. She slammed her fist against the glass in a desperate attempt to break through. Gumball blew a kiss to her, returning his attention to the demon before him.

"Your not gonna leave her alive," said Gumball, he cracked his middle finger snow swirled around him as his bow reformed, taking the form of a large hunting knife. Gumball switch the knife in reverse dashing for the jock with amazing speed.

Darwin's scream shook the earth his tears dropped and in their place flowers bloomed. The light dispelled as Darwin rose to his feet. His eyes staring coldly at the shadow figure. His green eyes flared brightly, vines protecting the bed of flowers where Rachel's body laid. Bandages wrapped around his fins and a green bandanna flowed in the wind.

Darwin extended his bandaged fin, green fire floated inches above his fin. He cupped his fins together, the orb of green fire flared crackling as he thrust forward a beam of green energy bursting forth. The demon growled dodging the beam of fire. Darwin leaped into the air slamming his fist into the shadow, sending it flying into a skyscraper. Darwin's fins resonated with his powerful aura as vines began snaking around the building crushing it as Darwin clamped his fins together.

The demon reappeared behind Darwin throwing a flurry of punches, each being blocked with ease. Darwin's cold gaze froze the demon with something it hadn't expect to feel ever. Fear.

Darwin threw his own flurry of punches striking the demon with emmenece strength. Vine twirled around each other a beam of green light charging inside. Darwin slammed his fist into the shadow sending it into the beam. Darwin closed his right fin as a beam of green energy burst from the vines sending the demon into the sky.

Darwin's descending form could be seen from the sky as a vine sprouted forth sending him back into the sky. Darwin flicked his wrist as the bandages loosened themselves wrapping around the demons form.

Darwin grabbed the demons wrapped form as they began to descend at breakneck speed. Darwin spun with the demon becoming a blur of white and orange drilling through the air. The ground approaching faster and faster.

 **Falling Lotus**

Darwin let go of the demon slamming its form into the ground leaving a huge crater where it had landed. His bandages reappeared, he summoned more vines lashing out each vine slamming harder sending the demon further underground. The demon smiled as the onslaught was finally over.

"Your strong. I should start taking you seriously," the demon laughed as it's aura burned healing it from any injures Darwin inflicted.

Darwin didn't reply instead he crossed his arm in an X and parted his legs shifting his foot slightly. He closed his eyes, following his instinct. His aura burst to life and the ground began to shake.

"I will save Him." His power flared as his eyes burned green. "I will avenge Her." He felt an emmence power surge through him. "I will save the world." His eyes became white as his aura flared leaking off him like a flame.

 **Eden's Gate: Healing**

Darwin glared at the figure his body felt lighter and his wounds healed completely.

"This should be interesting," the demon chuckled summoning the hammer once used by a hero.

Gumball fired another arrow knocking Tobias off his feet. The jock screamed in pain as the arrow soared through him his blood dripping off his body.

"I won't let you finish that ritual," said Gumball, approaching the demon casting the ritual. Tobias' eyes widened in fear. He couldn't let him take his chance to be kind, he couldn't. Tobias rose to his feet sprinting for the feline. Gumball cracked his pointer finger slamming his cold fist into Tobias sending the demon soaring.

Gumball stood above the demon. Who paid no attention to him and instead continued to cast the ritual.

Gumball rose his hunting knife as it reformed into a spear. The demon changed faster in a desperate attempt to free his master from his foul prison.

Gumball brought the spear down as the demon muttered something under his breath.

"NO!" Tobias screamed before he vanished into shadows.

Flame jolted from his sleep, the dark energy had stopped. Ekaitz smiled widely. "We did it," Flame chuckled, "we did it man."

"Yea," Ekaitz answered patting the orange felines shoulder.

"They did it Lucy," Jack cheered as the demon vanished along with the dark energy. Lucy laughed watching as the clouds began to part.

"Good job Gumball!" Diane yelled.

"Aye! Ye did good," Justin chuckled.

Darwin watched as the clouds began to clear his fin resonated with his powerful aura as the demon vanished an orb of green energy soared from what remained of it. Darwin hurled an orb of that strange fire, breaking it.

"HE'S FREE!" The orb cheered before shattering.

The Warriors all met back at the library, looks of both sadness and relief across their faces.

"We did it," said Gumball holding Penny in a loving embrace.

"Yea," Darwin said trying to hide his pain. The symbol had changed the leaf of white was now in the center and the leaf of black had two large oddly shaped holes of white.

"I guess we can call it a night right?" Justin joked yawning.

"NOT YET!" A burst of dark energy shook Elmore as the clouds began to swirl a dark figure inside black orbs staring down at the warriors. Stepped from the clouds, Tobias stood beside him a wide smile of his face and a crazed look in his eyes.

"You warriors have proven yourself very capable," the demon spoke smoothly. light green skin, dark eyes as black as night. His dark green hair wrapped in what looked like a short pony tail. A smile tugged his lips, as he stepped forwards. Flame growled his eyes flared crimson, the demons stopped.

"Get out of here Penny," Gumball whispered. Penny stared into Gumball's eyes and hesitantly nodded. She approached the feline and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Come back to me. Safe," she warned. Gumball nodded and kissed her forehead. Darwin stared at them thinking back on Rachel, he blinked back the tear threatening to fall.

"What's the matter Darwin. Lost someone," Tobias taunted, Darwin's eyes widened in shock but shock quickly turned to anger. He glared at the jock as his body was enveloped in a bright green light. Flame teleported Penny far away. Things were about to get serious. The others stared astonished by Darwin's new form.

"You needn't focus on your friends rise in power," the demon spoke calmly. His black katana sheath on his back. He shifted his foot his black hakama matching his eyes. He wore no shirt which showed off his intimidating muscles. "Focus on how you'll survive." The demon lord cackled.

The world became black everything stopped and all that stood between his goal was them. These Warriors shall know the true meaning of fear.

Tobias chuckled raising his blade, Yang shook his head gesturing for the jock to lower his blade. Tobias reluctantly lowered his weapon, Yang stepped forward taking a fighting stance.

"Alright guys," Gumball began.

"Let's do this for those we love," Lucy continued.

"For those we want to protect," Jack and Justin said in unison.

"For the warrior that fell protecting this earth," Flame snapped his fingers lightening coating his palms.

"For those we've lost," Darwin stared coldly at Tobias his rage building inside of him.

"FUSION UP!"

* * *

 **oh my GOD! Rachel's dead I can't believe T-T poor Jay RIP brave Fusion warrior and lover of one. For those of your wondering this was actually planned long ago someone was going to die around the end I just couldn't decide who so please don't hate this story for it and anyway what do you think of Darwin's new form I'll actually be position a Deviantion on it to give you guys a better look so be sure to check out my Deviant PheonixxArt and I hope you enjoyed reading and remember FOLLOW/FAVOURITE AND LEAVE A REVIEW. IM OUT! PEACE!**


	30. Chapter 27: Fallen Heroes

**Hwy Pheonixxninja here with another chapter posting in a hurry cuz ive kinda gotta go somewhere anyways im sorry for the short chapter bu i'll make it up to you guys okay? anyways enjoy the story ONWARD**

 **i dont own TAWOG**

* * *

Their auras burst and their eyes flared as they dashed forth. Ekaitz took his dagger form, Lucy summoned her katana, its sharp steel shining like the stars in the black sky, Jack readied his pistols, Justin raised his cutlass screeching his battle cry as his watery soldiers rose their cyan orbs flaring with life as they released the sam cry.

"I see you're stronger than you look," Yang chuckled extending his hand. Shadows burst forth growling hungrily as they raced to the warriors.

 **Eden's Gate: Pain**

Darwin screamed as his aura burst forth his eyes became blank and his fins were covered in those strange flames. He growled extending his hand. The flames grew twice his size becoming large fist.

Darwin swung his arm, the fire mimicked his movement. Tobias blocked the fist for Yang his hands shaking as Darwin put more force into his next swing.

"Looks like someone misses **Rachel** ," a tear streamed down Darwin's cheek. Even though his pupils were gone the sheer rage in his eyes were unmistakable.

Darwin unwrapped the bandages from his left fin, then his right. The bandages floated beside Darwin. His pupils reappeared and his emerald eyes were burning brighter than ever. His fins now pulsating with green energy slammed into the ground as the earth screamed in rage it's green veins cracking and glowing through the stone which now grew a new bed of flowers. Vines sprouted from the ground lashing out at the two demons.

 **Golden Rose**

Darwin clenched his fist, the vines caught ahold of Tobias refusing to let the jock go, the vines tightened ever so slightly with every second. Tobias screamed in pain as the vine suddenly sprouted razor sharp thorns.

The others watched as Darwin tortured the jock, the vine tightening more and more.

Darwin rose his other hand the bandages wrapped around Tobias holding him in place.

Tobias glanced up in fear as a huge vine sprouted from the ground a large yellow flower bloomed staring down at the jock. Tobias wriggled trying to break free of the vines, which had only tightened in response.

The flower let loose a beam of yellow light striking the jock, who screamed in pain as the light struck him with tremendous force.

The beam vanished along with all the little vines that held Tobias down. Darwiin burrowed underground, reappearing underneath the jock. Tobias' eyes widened as he stared into Darwin's hate full green orbs. Darwin punch connected with Tobias' jaws making an audible crack. Blood hit the floor as the jock was sent flying into the air.

The bandages fully coiled around the jock wrapping him up in their tomb.

 **Falling Lotus**

Darwin appeared above the jock grabbing ahold of the wrapped up demon. They began to descend. Darwin spun as they began to descend quicker drilling through the air. Darwin threw Tobias as they were inches away from the ground. The jock hit the earth with a loud _BANG!_ Dust flew blinding everyone. Darwin emerald eyes gleaming through the dust. He approached his friends his bandages wrapped around his fins once more.

Tobias groaned his body ached with terrible pain, screaming for him to stay down.

Yang approached the jock. Lending a hand to his champion, Tobias accepted the offer Yang sighed still holding the jocks hand.

"I told you," Yang began to squeeze the jocks hand crushing it in his iron grip Tobias screamed in pain, begging the demon to let him go. " **Don't disturb me, when im having fun.** "

The demon released Tobias' hand leaving the demon champion to heal, himself. Yang cracked his knuckles.

"Now then...let's play," Yang appeared behind Flame slamming his fist into the felines back. Flame gasped as he was sent flying into the ruins of what used to be a hotel.

Gumball whipped around firing multiple arrows, Yang smiled dodging the arrows with ease. He swung his fist forward in an attempt to strike Gumball.

Darwin appeared between the two completely blocking Yang's fist, Yang stared slightly surprised. Darwin's eyes burned into Yang's. Green flames coiled around the demon's arm making him hiss in pain, Flowers began to bloom where the burn flesh of the demon fell, Darwin's green flames coating the beautiful flowers but not burning them to a crisp like they did Yang's flesh.

The demon vanished breaking free of Darwin's grip. _Strong huh? It seems you have ascended_ the demon sighed closing his eyes. His dark aura burst as his wounds began to heal.

"Hey buddy!," Yang turned around his eyes widening in shock as he was blasted by cursed flames. Yang hissed in pain reappearing in mid air. A low growl could be heard as a beam of lightning blasted him out the sky.

Yang rose to his feet his face contorted in anger, "HOW DARE YOU!," he screeched at the top of his lungs.

Flame appeared behind the demon his daggers in hand, "ya miss me?," Flame chuckled slashing his blades across the demons back.

Gumball fired his arrow as it swirled around Jack's bullet, creating a powerful display of fire and ice.

Justin lowered his cutlass as his soldiers ran forth their battle cry echoed across Elmore.

"Enough!" a wave of darkness blasted away the fusion warriors attacks sending them crashing into buildings. Darwin groaned his body aching from the blast. Yang appeared before the goldfish his hand pulsating with black energy.

Yang grabbed Darwin's fin. The fighter screamed in pure agony as his power was being drained away his aura becoming weaker and weaker.

"Darwin!" Gumball screamed as his brothers aura went gray as he reverted to his original form. Gumball screamed in anger and sorrow, his vision blurry with tears. He fired multiple arrows cracking the first ring. His body was now coated in snow, his icy blue eyes flaring from the snowy armor protecting him.

Yang chuckled releasing Darwin's body having drained his power, "all your powers are mine!" Yang laughed racing towards the archer. Gumball swung his fist missing the demon completely. Yang appeared behind Gumball his aura bursting with its dark power. He smashed his fist into the golem armor, bringing out the struggling blue cat. Yang chuckled as Gumball repeatedly kicked the demons side in an attempt to weaken his grip. Gumball's eyes became black as his power was drained from his body and his aura went gray as well.

Flame and Ekaitz appeared behind the demon slamming their fire and lightning coated fist into the demon's face. Flame felt and icy chill go up his spine. He glanced down, his feet were frozen in place by icy hands. He glanced to his side Jack appeared behind the demon lashing out with his whip. A vine sprouted from the ground impaling the buck.

"Jack!" Flame struggled against the bonds holding him in place. The demon approached the orange feline thrusting his hand into his chest. Flame's eyes widened as he let out a scream of pure agony as an orb of light was pulled from his body, Ekaitz' eyes went dull as the lightning creature completely vanished from existence.

Yang turned to Jack absorbing his power as well he turned back, only three warriors left, "so...Who's next?" the demon laughed.


	31. Chapter 28: Heroes till the End

**Hey guys PHEONIXXNINJA here with another chapter of Dragon Fusion and wellll let's just say we're nearing the end of this beautiful series also be sure to check my DeviantArt because I will be making a tribute to the last chapter. SO little spoiler I already have the last chapter ready so look out guys you never know what could happen enough chatting I say ONWARD to the story**

 **Ahem *cough* I claim no ownership of TAWOG**

 **Flame and Jack belong to (me)**

 **Lucy belongs to Lexxboss**

 **Justin belongs to CanadiansRocks**

 **Diane belongs to GE,PIP,SP**

 **Jay belongs to Jaygunryu**

* * *

Lucy slashed her blade but each blow was easily blocked by the demon. Yang chuckled as he slammed his fist into the samarai, Lucy groaned in pain as she crashed into the nearest building leaving a pile of rubble where it once stood.

Diane threw a flurry of punches in hopes of hitting the demon…

"No such luck," Yang taunted, Diane growled her yellow eyes flaring, Lucy appeared in a gust of wind beside the feline hybrid. Lucy held her blade as Diane clashed her fist together earth coating them in thick gauntlets. The gauntlets reformed becoming yellow shimmering ones the knuckles of the gauntlets had three spikes on each of them.

Diane clashed her gauntlets together racing for the demon.

"Diane!" Lucy called, Diane nodded in response, grabbing ahold of the warrioress. Diane swung Lucy throwing the white feline into the air. Lucy let her wings sprout forth, her katana glowing with her pink aura. Justin rose his cutlass to the sky as his own dark blue aura flared to life. Lucy held her katana in reverse her eyes blazing brilliantly. Justin screech his familiar battle cry sending a bolt of water into the sky. Lucy descended her aura flaring, fusing with Justin's. The two aura mixed in a powerful crackle, Lucy caught the bolt of water with her katana as it infused with her blade extending it, making it larger. Lucy growled and swung releasing a gust of wind, she slashed again releasing the water that her blade held. Both attacks soared into each other forming an X as they raced to the demon.

 **Element X**

Yang grinned extending his hand as his dark aura mixed with a gray-yellow aura. Cursed flames and lightning crashed into the combined attack of the warriors shattering it yet still soaring towards the winged feline. Lucy's eyes widened as the combination of lightning and cursed fire hit her head on knocking her out of the sky. Yang appeared above her as she descended striking her multiple times before absorbing her own power. Lucy's aura went completely gray as her body fell to the ground with a thud.

"You warriors were not prepared for this battle," Yang yawned appearing behind Justin. The pirate whipped around slashing at the demon, Yang dodged each of the pirate's attacks. "And honestly," Yang grabbed the red felines neck, his eyes became black as he began to absorb the pirate's powers. "It's kind of boring."

"Then allow me to spice things up," Justin said. His tattoos flared as multiple tsunamis cornered the demon. Just clenched his fist as the huge waves began to descended crashing into them.

 **Poseidon's Hell**

The waves began to swirl around the demon sending him into a spiral. Yang laughed as though he was just on a fun kids ride. The demon extended his finger as vines sprouted from the ground lashing out on the waves.

Justin's eyes widened as Yang smiled darkly at the red feline, Yang chuckled absorbing the rest of his power. Justin's arms hung to his side as his aura to went gray and his body fell at Yang's feet.

Diane appeared behind him. Striking the demon with her gauntlets. Yang chuckled grabbing ahold of the pixie hybrid. Diane struggled against the demons hold, her eyes flaring yellow with anger. She screamed as the earth began to rumbled her rage burning to her very core. Boulders sprouted from the ground repeatedly slamming against the demon. Yang released Diane slightly dazed by the onslaught from the boulders. Diane vanished underground. Appearing just below the demon. Her gauntlet connected with his jaw sending him into the sky. Diane soared into the sky her dragon wings beating strongly. She soared above the demon her gauntlets flaring yellow. She slammed her fist into the demons stomach sending him into the ground. She cupped her hands together and on cue the earth began to close up around Yang locking him in a tomb of earth.

 **Ground Splitter**

She growled tucking her dragon wings in as she began to descend at bullet speed towards the ground her gauntlets flaring brilliantly. She slammed her fist into the ground sending boulders flying the earth shook with each punch and Yang was sent deeper and deeper into the ground with each blow. Tobias could only watch in fear as his master was sent deeper into the earth by the raging hybrid.

Diane rose from the huge crater she had made, her breath was heavy. She glanced at the bodies of her fellow comrades, Tobias watched as a pillar of dark energy flared from the crater a wicked smile spread across the jocks face as his master grabbed ahold of the earth warrior absorbing her power.

 _He's a god now_

Yang laughed as Diane's body fell at his feet as well her aura went gray. He cackled as his body healed and the whites in his eyes became black as his eyes became white glimmering through the void of his eyes. His laughter boomed into the sky.

"I AM GOD!" He smiled floating into the air. All the elements were coursing through him filling him with the ultimate power he so craved. The bodies of the fallen lay across the battleground and the final place where they may rest before the world goes to hell.

 _Come back to me_

The world began to shake as Yang's power burst with his dark energy. Tobias felt himself get stronger as his masters aura leaked into him. He laughed as well. No more Gumball, no more Darwin just him and his desires. His laughter to boomed through the dark skies.

 _Defeat these jerks for everyone will ya._

Ice and snow began to swirl around Gumball's body.

 _Darwin! Get up!_

 _Free my soul young one._

Leaves began to circle Darwin his body flaring green.

 _Flame don't lose hope child._

Flame's body crackled with electrical energy.

 _Your stronger than this._

Fire began sprouted from the ground burning away the vine that had impaled Jack, his body now engulfed in flames.

 _Diane! We must conversate more often on the topic of Chemicals it is very interesting to communicate with you._

Diane's fist struck the ground as her body was engulfed in a yellow light.

 _Lucy were heading to Joyful burgers soon, don't be late_

A gust of wind carried Lucy off the ground.

 _Justin! don't lose hope!_

Justin growled as his body pulsated dark blue. A whirlpool forming beneath him.

 _Flame!_

 _Darwin!_

 _Lucy!_

 _Justin!_

 _Jack!_

 _Diane!_

 _Gumball!_

 _GET UP!_

Their aura burst with power, returning to their original color. "FUSION UP!" They yelled in unison

 **Cue: Fairytail OST Dragon Force**

The warriors screamed as their bodies erupted with light. Yang felt their power leave him surging back into the bodies he stole them from his eyes widened as he glanced down at the bodies now erupting with light. Yang growled summoning the Soul Cannon that was once Flame's.

 _But it refused._

The Cannon turned on its new master blasting the demon with a beam of lightning Yang barely dodged the beam of lightning narrowly escaping death.

He soared toward their glowing bodies. Summoning a whip. The whip caught fire swirling around the demons body.

 _Lightning!._

Flame appeared behind the demon Ekaitz growled as he took his dagger form. Flame sliced through the demon vanishing in a beam of gold a silver.

 _Fire!_

Jack summoned his lasso. Catching the demon of guard as he lassoed Yang bring the demon to the floor. Jack used his other hands summoning his Flare Blasters. He fired two bullets, Yang screamed in pain as the fire project tiles pierced his legs melting a clean hole through both of them. Jack smiled disappearing in a ray of red light.

 _Nature!._

Darwin appeared behind the demon his fins pulsating with green energy.

 **Eden's Gate: Destruction**

Darwin's eyes became blank as he struck the demon with his fist a shockwave of power burst across Elmore causing some of the buildings to collapse. Darwin to disappeared in a ray of green light.

 _Ice!._

Gumball appeared infont of the demon. His appearance had completely changed as Jay's power had merged with his own. He now wore and aqua marine hooded cloak above his white sleeveless tunic and white pants. His expression was hidden behind a dark blue bandana that was wrapped around his eyes. His light blue scarf flowing through the wind. His rings had vanished and a dark blue ball similar to Ekaitz flew beside the feline two light blue wings sprouting from it's back.

"You ready Jay?" The light blue ball chuckled as it transformed into the two rings that once again wrapped around Gumball's hand. Gumball tugged at his fingerless gloves before cracking the first ring. His bow was now surrounded with ice and snow as icy spikes sprouted from the ground.

 **Polar Burst**

Gumball fired an arrow from the bow. The arrow pierce Yang as the demon howled in pain Tobias rose to his feet only to be frozen in place. Gumball chuckled disappearing in a burst of cyan light.

 _Wind!._

 _Earth!_

Diane and Lucy appeared side by side, their auras bursting with power. Lucy's blade how coated in earth became a huge broadsword. The samarai slashed wildly breaking apart the ground where the demon stood. Yang growled shadows raced to the two warriors. Lucy threw Diane who summoned her gauntlets smashing through the shadows.

Diane's fist struck the ground shattering the earth where the demon stood. Yang leaped into the air as the ground beneath him fell apart. Lucy and Diane smiled disappearing in a burst of yellow and pink.

 _Water!_

Justin appeared inside the crater Diane and Lucy created. He smiled and rose his cutlass to the sky. A geyser shot from the ground, Yang growled dodging the geyser as it was inches from his body. Blue eyes gleamed from inside the geyser. As red furry hands grabbed ahold of the demon sending him into the steaming hot water.

Yang grunted in pain as Justin slammed him to the ground water hands dragging the demon into the earth. Yang growled bursting from the earth just in time to see Justin vanish in a ray of dark blue

 _ **Dragon Fusion**_

All the lights swirled around each other bursting in a brilliant gold. Yang stared wide eyed as all the warriors became one. The light faded as a figure landed gracefully on the ground.

 **Cue: Fairytail OST Salamander**

"Now," the figure opened its eyes revealing their mismatched eyes. The left being crimson and the right, light blue. They had orange fur with a blue stripe going down the left eye and a pink stripe going down the right eye. The figure appeared as a cat under their cloak. Their left hand was red and the right was white. The wings of a dragon sprouted from their back as their tail flicked around. They wore a white sleeveless jacket with yellow trimming the ends, white hakamas with yellow flames, a sarashi wrapped around their exposed chest and a bright yellow scarf around their neck. They smiled, "it **our** turn."

"What are you?" Yang questioned his voice filled with that unfamiliar fear.

The figure cocked its head to the side in a childlike manner, "oh us." The figures fist lit ablaze. "We are Fusion Warriors and with our hearts beating as one, we shall strike you down. We are-...guys I didn't think of a name for us," The figure chuckled to itself it left eye changed to yellow.

"Jeez Gumball all that monologue and you couldn't think of a name," Diane's voice groaned in annoyance. The figure scratched the back of its head sheepishly.

"Sorry?" Gumball's voice chuckled. The right eye became grey and yellow.

"How about we call ourselves Fusion?" Flame's voice said. The figure shook its head and frowned at the same time as the righ eye flashed green.

"How about Henry?" Darwin's voice suggested. The figures left eyes flashed dark blue as it laughed in Justin's voice.

"Henry really I vote F.J.J.D.D.L.G," The right eye flashed pink.

"What kind of name is that?" Lucy voice cracked into laughter the figure clenched it's stomach. Laughing as if Yang wasn't there.

"It's all our initials." Justin's voice replied grumpily.

Both eyes reverted back to red and light blue. Gumball's voice sighed, "how about...Drago since we're Dragon Fusion warriors," All the voices began to murmur agreement before turning back Yang.

"The name Drago, any last words?" Drago chuckled.

Yang appeared behind them. "Don't let your guard down," He chuckled. Drago whipped around, Diane's gauntlets suddenly appeared on their fist block the attack. The gauntlets reformed into Jack's Flare Blasters. Dragon squeezed the trigger firing multiple bullets at the demon. Yang narrowly dodged the bullets growling as one of them grazed his cheek.

"This is gonna be fun," Drago chuckled their fist lit ablaze cursed fire dancing around their fist.

* * *

 **Hope y'all enjoyed this chap not much to say accept to FOLLOW/FAV and LEAVE A REVIEW PHEONIXXNINJA IS OUTTA HERE!**


	32. Chapter 29: Battle Scars

**The final chapter of Dragon Fusion oh man. Never thought we'd get this far I thank you all, my readers and owners of these OCs and I can't say how much I appreciate it so how about I show you with this amazing chapter here we go ONWARD to the story**

 **i claim now ownership of TAWOG**

 **Flame and Jack belong to (me)**

 **Lucy belongs to Lexboss**

 **Diane belongs to GE,PIP,SP**

 **Justin belongs to CanadiansRocks**

 **Jay belong to jaygunryu**

* * *

Drago roared their fist clashed with Yang as a shockwave of power blast through Elmore. Their fist clashed again and the ground shook.

"Come on!" Drago laughed, "can't you do better?" The Fusion taunted. Yang growled summoning multiple spear dark energy coursing through them.

"DIE!" Yang screamed sending the spears towards Drago. The Fusion smiled extending his hand as a beam of light charged in his palm.

 **Light Cannon**

The light burst forth blasting away the spears and Yang with them. The demon screamed in pain as the light scorched his being, burning through his very soul. He shakily rose to his feet his face contorted in rage.

" **YOU LITTLE RUNTS!** " Yang screech bat wings sprouted from his back as his white eyes became red in the black void. He grinned cocking his head to the side, " **let's see what you do against my true form** ,' Yang growled his voice deeply disturbing.

Tobias watched in his ice prison as his master and these punks duked it out and it looked as though they were winning. The Fusion's fist clashed with his master sending a shockwave of power cracking the ice slightly. Tobias felt that unfamiliar fear creep up his body as the ice shattered another shockwave blasting the jock into a building. Tobias groaned in pain his vision blurry as shadowy hands rose from the ground dragging the jock down.

The two forms clashed again. Light and Darkness battling for dominance over the other. Yang's wings spread as he took to the skies his bat wings beating strongly. Drago chuckled his dragon wings spreading to their full span. The Fusion soared into the sky, summoning Flame daggers. Yang growled using his katana to block their attack.

Shadows sprouted from the ground wrapping the warriors in a cocoon of darkness.

 **Void**

The cocoon began to close locking the warriors in tighter. Yang's smile vanished as beams of light shone from inside the cocoon, bursting it into nothing. Drago chuckled their fist armored with Diane's gauntlets. Their eyes flashed yellow as they smashed their fist together.

"Is that all you've got?" Diane taunted. Yang growled in annoyance his katana now coated in his dark energy.

 **Abyss**

Yang slashed, a wave of dark energy nearly slicing the warriors in half. Drago dodged it, the wave stopped and opened sucking in everything it could. Drago used their powerful dragon wings stuggling to not get sucked into the endless void that awaited them in that black hole.

Drago cupped their hands together a ball of light forming in their palms. Drago whipped around throwing the orb of light, Their eyes flashed yellow once more as the orb exploded and earth sealing what was left of it.

"Howdy partner," Jack chuckled behind the demon. Yang's eyes widened in surprise as his face met the blazing fist of the Fusion. Drago extended their hand as it lit ablaze they clenched their fist pulling it back. Their eyes burning their fiery color.

 **Fire Fist**

Drago appeared below Yang a wide smile on their face, their eyes blazing red. Drago thrust his fist into the air, a huge burning fist sprouted forth striking the demon, sending him into the air.

Drago's eyes changed becoming Flame's mismatched eyes. Flame's voice chuckled, as they summoned their dual sycthe both blade now coated in lightning. Flame threw the sycthe as it glowed soaring at the demon at lightning speed.

Yang dodged it. Ekaitz chuckled as the he sycthe took Drago's form, Ekaitz laughed as their hands were now coated in cursed flames. Yang glanced up at the original Drago his hands coated in lightning.

 **Kanóni Psychí:** **Duality**

A Soul Cannon appeared before Ekaitz as a next appeared in front of Drago. The two dragon skulls growled. Releasing a beam of lightning and fire.

Yang screamed in pain as the he was sent spiraling into the air.

Drago laughed extending his hand. He froze his eyes widened as his body was coated in light once more. The warriors grunted as they were split apart their bodies landing on the ground.

Flame groaned as he rose to his feet the others followed in unison. Glancing up at the sky were the demon lord grinned.

" **Out of power I see** ," his hand rose to the sky as a ball of dark energy formed expanding with each second. " **Now you die with your kind Warriors**."

Gumball and the team watched as the huge ball formed.

"So this is it huh?" said Jack glancing up at the dark sky.

"If this truly is our last day, I wanna say it was an honor fighting beside you guys," said Flame. Ekaitz and Jay's forms nodded in agreement.

"Well...I've got nothin so I guess it was awesome to meet you guys," said Gumball. The others chuckled despite everything, their aura burning slightly.

"So that's the guy who's been causing all this trouble," said Nicole pointing off into the sky. The citizens of Elmore murmured indistinctly, before shouting at the demon in the skies. Nicole glanced at the warriors, "aren't you supposed to be up there teaching that guy a lesson?" asked Nicole.

"We're not strong enough," said Lucy.

"He's to powerful," replied Jack.

"But your the Fusion warriors," said Richard pulling out a comic:

 **Mystery Warriors: The Rise**

 _They made a comic about us_ Flame thought, Ekaitz let out a low chuckle.

"Richard not now," said Nicole. She placed a hand on Gumball shoulder unaware that it was her son to whom she spoke. "Your warriors and warriors never give up."

"Yea! You guys always win like In chapter 12 where The Ninja defeats the puppeteer," Richard smiled.

"Yea...something like that," Nicole turned back to the warriors. "The point is that you're here to save the world correct?" Gumball nodded being moved by Nicole's speech. "Then **protect** it."

"Who's gonna make sure there's a new episode of Daisy the Donkey if you guys don't defeat him?" said Anais.

"And who's gonna make Mystery Warriors 2 if you guys die here?" said Richard flashing a DVD entitled:

 **Mystery Warriors**

 **Rise of Armoron**

The warriors chuckled. Penny approached Gumball careful not to reveal his identity. She wanted to jumped into his arms and hug him tightly but she held back the urge.

"And who's gonna come back to me if your gone?" She whispered. Gumball chuckled quietly handing her a frozen sculpture of a heart she laughed. Gumball turned glancing up into the skies. Were the huge ball of dark energy floated soaring towards the earth.

"Save the world!" Nicole cheered. The other citizens began to cheer as well pumping their fist into the air.

"Warriors!"

"Warriors!"

"Warriors!"

"SAVE THE WORLD!" The shouts of the civilians, their hope, their dreams it filled the warriors with a newfound energy. Flame using all his power summoned his Soul Cannon. The dragon skull growled charging a beam of lightning.

Gumball pulled back his bow as cold winds swirled around the tip of his arrow. Diane cupped her hands together a ball of yellow energy charging up inside, Lucy held her katana tightly the blade surrounded by a gust of wind. Justin held his cutlass in reverse the blade shimmered blue. Jack aimed his pistols to the sky fire swirling around the barrels of the gun. Three vines sprouted forth from the ground intertwining together a ball of green energy charging in them, Darwin's eyes blazed their green color.

Yang growled putting more energy into the ball. The orb of dark energy blast forth expanding to the size of the moon.

 **Death Void**

The warriors held their attacks their eyes blazing all their representative colors. They let loose all their attacks simultaneously. All the attacks swirled together intertwining into one huge blast. The rainbow beam of light reshape into the form of a dragon soaring at breakneck speed to the ball.

 **Dragon's Breath**

The beam of rainbow light pierced the orb of dark energy continuing to soar for the demon. Yang's eyes widened in fear and surprise as the beam of light pierced his heart exploding in a blast of blue light.

The citizens cheered as Yang's the orb of dark energy vanished. From the explosion an orb of crimson fell to the ground shattering as it made contact with the earth. The Warriors sighed as they felt Yang's dark energy fade away into nothingness and their own energy becoming weak.

"I got this," Flame whispered, the others nodded as their body was coated in lightning and they vanished, leaving the citizens of Elmore to cheer for their heroes.

Flame flopped unto his bed reverting to his normal form. Dropping a blue stone cut in the shape of a heart.

Gumball and Darwin fell on their couch exhausted from the battle. Darwin sighed healing both him and Gumball.

Diane fell on her bed throwing her glasses on her desk.

Lucy fell asleep on her rug her injuries making it hard to move anymore.

Jack plopped himself unto the couch falling asleep with a bowl of nachos beside him.

Justin sighed as everything went black and he reverted to his normal form.

 **[...]**

 **Cue: Battle Scars by Paradise Fears**

"Nice day isn't it?" Flame glanced over his shoulder, Carrie floated beside. Her hair flowing in the wind.

"Yea it is," Flame replied, taking in the night air.

"Listen about the y'know 'incident' I uh wanna say-" Carrie froze not sure what to say.

"Yea," Flame averted his gaze scratching the back of his head nervously.

"I'm sorry about-"

"I never regretted it...it felt great, and I guess I'm kinda an idiot for being cheesy but...I-I like you Carrie, like I'm in love with you," Flame smiled. A blush spread across the felines face. He glanced over the cliff, Carrie smiled and pulled the orange feline into a kiss. Flame eyes widened in surprise but his body soon calmed as he melted away into the kiss. They parted after what felt like hours yet were mere minutes.

"Well you're my idiot," she chuckled pulling the feline into another kiss.

 _SHA-ZAM!_ Ekaitz laughed from inside Flame's mind.

 _ **You've had enough**_

 _ **But just don't give up!**_

Gumball leaned against a tree watching the funeral unroll Jay's mom stood beside his grave tears uncontrollably streaming down her face.

Jay floated beside Gumball his own dark blues tearing up. He glanced at Gumball who nodded knowing exactly what the winged orb was thinking.

Snow began to fall by Jay's grave, his mothers eyes widened as she read the words written by the snow:

 **Don't cry mom, I love you**

 **-Jay**

Tears of happiness streamed down her face as she smiled, touching the soft snow as it flew into the wind.

 _ **You are worth fighting for**_

 _ **Y'know we've all got Battle Scars**_

Lucy down watching the sky as the bird soared overhead. The city was being rebuilt better than ever. Diane approached Lucy sitting beside the white feline.

"You okay?" she asked concerned for the feline.

Lucy smiled and nodded, "it's finally over," she chuckled continuing to watch the birds soar.

 _ **I'll carry you home**_

 _ **No you're not alone!**_

"Yea," Diane stared into the sky as well. "Yea it is."

 _ **Keep marching on**_

 _ **This is worth fighting for**_

 _ **Y'know we've all got Battle Scars**_

Justin stared off into the sea. His mind feeling at peace, Jack walked up to his friend placing a hand on the felines shoulder.

"You alright mate?" asked Jack.

Justin nodded staring back into the sea, "I just can't believe we did it. We saved the world."

Jack chuckled and stared off into the vast oceans. "Well believe it buddy we did it," Jack playfully punched his friends shoulder Justin chuckled.

 _ **Keep marching on!**_

Darwin stared at the grave:

 **Rachel Wilson**

He clenched his fist. Tears dropped on the luscious grass. Darwin gritted his teeth trying his best to hold back the tears.

"Hey!" A voice called Darwin whipped around his eyes widened in surprise, a smile tugged at his lips as tears of happiness streamed down his face. Gumball and Masami approached the goldfish. Gumball placed a hand on his brothers shoudler.

"Come on buddy. Let go home." Darwin smiled and nodded as they left the grave, a bed of pink flowers surrounded it.

 _ **They say life's a waste**_

 _ **I say they lack belief**_

 _ **They say delightful travel**_

 _ **I tell em that's why I got feet**_

 _ **Left**_

 _ **Right**_

 _ **Left**_

 _ **Right**_

 _ **Moving along just a pulse of a heart beat**_

 **[a week later]**

The team headed to Elmore Junior High for their photo shoot. Diane rushed up the stairs nearly dropping her glasses. Flame teleported up the stairs to lazy to walk. Darwin walked up the stairs meeting up with Gumball and the others.

"Are we late?" asked Diane.

"Not yet," Jack joked walking into the school.

 **[...]**

"Alright group up you guys, you're kind of late," said Mr. Small.

The team nodded grouping up for their photo. A bead of sweat began to trickled down Gumball's face _please turn out great_ he silently prayed.

Jack averted his eyes from the camera trying to make it seem like he was interested in something else. Diane used her wings to float as Mr. Small adjusted his camera.

"Say cheese."

"Cheese!" They said in unison as Mr. Small snapped the photo.

 _ **Keep marching on!**_

 _ **...**_

Tobias groaned, his vision starting to clear up. He glanced down at his hands which now pulsated with dark energy.

"Long live the Demon King!" The lizard demon cheered kneeling at Tobias' feet. The jock smiled his demonic laugh booming through the dark void in which he now ruled.

"Long live the Demon King!"

"Long live the Demon King!"

"Long live Tobias!."

Tobias glanced back down at his hands clenching his fist. His purple orbs turned crimson. "I'm coming for you. I'm coming for you all!"

 **The End?**

* * *

 **and with that the series comes to an end or does it? Let me give you guys a little hint-**

 **Fusion Warriors: DRAGON FUSION: RISE OF DARKNESS**

 **me: why must you do this to me-_-**

 **Flame: hey your the one that decided to give them the hint**

 **Gumball: Don't you have something else to tell them?**

 **me: oh ya...**

 **Th next story of Dragon Fusion will be taken in the setting of Highschool not Junior high school senior high. So if your characters appearances change or if you want them to change be sure to PM me so I know and also be sure to check out my PheonixxArt account on DeviantArt for the tribute to the final chapter representing all the characters in all their glory I tried my best with your characters so please tell me if you like it and this is Pheonixx telling you all goodbye for now PHEONIXXNINJA OUT!**


End file.
